Shadow Self
by Midnight172013R
Summary: For a week Caroline has been attacked by not just vampires but mostly witches. After Stefan saves her, he tells her to find some place safe. She feels and knows that she is safe with. Klaus, who is in New Orleans. What happens when she gets there? Will Klaus be able to help her? Why is she called the Shadow Self? Takes place in season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was walking back to her dorm room. She hadn't been able to sleep much lately. She had been having strange nightmares, things were just really strange. She thought that maybe it was because Tyler had left about a week ago. She sighed as she was about to open the door to walk inside of Whitemore college she heard something. She looked around but there was no one there. She turned back to open the door but was suddenly flung to the ground by a force of wind. She grunted and looked around before in the next second was grabbed by the throat. She was lifted off the ground her feet dangled as she looked into his snake green eyes. He smirked.

"So the rumors were true," He said his voice cold. "The Shadow Self has been born after a thousand years." She stared at him, knowing that this man was a witch.

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to hit him with her vampire strength but he only gave her a look before she screamed in pain. Her head was burning.

"I will be the lucky one to kill you." Next thing Caroline knew she was dropped to the ground and looked up to see Stefan grabbing the witch and throwing him into a tree. He turned to Caroline, this had been the fifth time that she had been attacked this week.

"Caroline, run!" He yelled at her. She stood and shook her head. She wasn't going to leave him here to fight off this witch alone.

"No Stefan i won't leave you here by yourself." She told him.

"Caroline you have to run now, it's getting worse." He grabbed a branch off of the tree and flung it at the witch. "You need to find some place safe. Go now!" She swallowed hard but nodded when Stefan flashed to the witch trying to hold them down. But this witch was powerful and raised their hand making Stefan fly into a tree. Caroline flashed to her car fumbling with her keys before suddenly her car erupted into flames. Caroline knew that the only way to escape was to use her vampire abilities. She flashed away into the night, but made a glance at Stefan first.

Caroline was at a bus station a few miles away from Whitemore college. Stefan had said to go someplace safe. She knew the place where she would be safe. She knew that it was a long shot as well. She hadn't seen him in months since he had said goodbye to her and left for New Orleans after her graduation. The bus pulled up and Caroline stepped and handed the bus driver a ticket to the great city of the supernatural. New Orleans, where the person she was looking for lived now. Klaus Mikaelson.

Note: Sorry for the wait but i needed to wait for a computer. So here is it is tell me what you think? I actually have planned this whole story out so far. So hopefully it will be fast updates. Continue or not. Next chapter would be when Klaus comes in. I am trying to follow some of the plot line of the originals so i am debating whether to have Hayley in it. Even though i hate her. God want her to die. Anyway Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had been riding the bus for hours. She was constantly worried about Stefan and kept making glances at her phone. She swallowed hard, as she also couldn't help but wonder why that witch called her the Shadow Self. She wasn't even sure what the hell was going on anymore and she came from Mystic Falls, that said something. Her phone was dying and she felt like an idiot for not grabbing her things or calling Klaus first. But here she was about to march into the city that she knew Stefan described as the supernatural capital. She may have been a vampire but even she wasn't sure what this meant really. She was still a teenager after all. When the bus stopped Caroline stood when the bus driver told her that it was New Orleans. She got off the bus to find the street was lit up, and people were out and about in masks, there were shops and tourist with cameras. She sighed this was nothing like back home. She was a small town girl that was sure. Now she had a problem, she was looking for Klaus. But didn't know where to begin. She walked down the sidewalk, thinking that perhaps she should try a bar, he had always seemed to come out only for a drink most of the time or for well her...She shook her head. Focus Caroline, he probably wasn't that interested in her. I mean not many were. As she turned to head down the street she was suddenly grabbed and before she could do anything they snapped her neck. Everything went black.

Caroline groaned and opened her eyes to find that she was in room, more like chamber of some sort. She was chained to the wall. She cursed. Great Caroline, you first get to New Orleans and already your kidnapped. She shook her head. Why was she the magnet for this kind of stuff.

"Well look sleeping beauty is finally awake." Said a voice. Caroline knew that she had been verveined and it took most of her strength to look up at this man standing before her. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He smirked at her.

"Thierry, what did i tell you about kidnapping." A dark skinned man said as he entered the room. The man that she knew was a vampire called Theirry looked to the man.

"She is a new vampire, and check this out she is a baby vampire as well." The dark skinned man raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm brave girl, she seems quite young to be traveling alone in this city. Ah i apologize Miss, i will get to you in a minute. We just like need to know who you are and what your doing here." Caroline sighed and let her head fall back down. Great how was she going to get out of here. "Ah Klaus you have arrived just like i had asked." Klaus? Klaus! He was here. She tried to say something but only moaned. She was too weak and hungry. She hadn't drank any blood in a whole day.

"Well Marcel, Elijah had told me that you wished to have spoken to me."

"Yes, let us talk somewhere in private." NO! Do something Caroline! Think! She ordered herself to try and move. Klaus had come because Marcel wished to speak to him. He glanced to the vampire before turning away when something caught his eye. He looked back at the bracelet that clasped around the female vampire's wrist. That bracelet he knew it. It couldn't be...? He thought. He flashed over without warning and moved to the girl. He pushed her hair back and out of her face. Caroline Forbes. The girl of his affections.

"...Klaus..." She mumbled and raised her head to look at him before she looked down again. Klaus growled. How dare they do this to Caroline.

"Ah the girl knows you i see." Thierry said. Klaus glared at him before he turned to Marcel.

"Let me tell you something about a kingdom Marcel." He said as he broke the chains that bound Caroline. "A king may rule a kingdom but there is always a start of a rebellion and one spike of a flame can set off a war." Klaus said as he lifted Caroline into his arms. Caroline felt safe and secure in his arms as she pressed her face into his neck breathing in his scent that she had missed. He turned back to Marcel. "And you have just started one." Klaus left without another word. Caroline finally felt safe after the pass week of being attacked. With Klaus there, he seemed to give her stength. She slowly fell asleep for the first time in days.

Note: So here is chapter 2 the chapters will get longer this is just the beginning. Now Klaus has saved Caroline. There should be more Klaroline next. But i am still debating on the whole Hayley thing. I have to figure it out. Anyway Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline opened her eyes to a room she wasn't familiar with. Slowly memories came back to her and she gasped and sat upright nearly knocking herself over. She caught herself before she could fall off the bed. She remembered that day on campus when she was attacked by that witch, and Stefan had been the one to save her. She shook her head remembering that she came to New Orleans. But ended up captured by that vampire called Thierry. She groaned hating that she now had a record for danger it seemed like. She stood and looked around the room finding her phone on the dresser across the room. Stefan! She flashed to her phone ready to dial his number when she realized that it was dead. She cursed. She also remembered that Klaus had saved her. Klaus! Where was he? Suddenly as if I queue she heard a crash. It made her jump and look around the room but realized that it came from downstairs. She walked to the door and opened it only to enter a hallway. She looked to her left where the stairs were before she descended down them. She heard another crash when she reached the downstairs. She could see the light on in a room and peaked inside to find Klaus standing there looking well agitated. She also noticed a man wearing a suit, he turned around and she recognized his face. The eldest brother and original, known as Elijah according to Elena. She had never met the eldest of the family. Elena was right when she said that you could point him out from the rest of the original family. He always was wearing a suit.

_"Niklaus you do realize in order to win this war you are going to need the witches help." _Elijah advised.

_"Why should I listen to them? They tried to blackmail with thinking that, that werewolf was carrying my child. I was relieved to learn that I wasn't one of the parents of the child." _Child? She shook her head. Klaus couldn't have children, he was dead.

_"Yes Niklaus, I understand that they had tried to control you but we still need their help in order to win this war." _Elijah said. Klaus sighed but nodded. Caroline cleared her throat and Elijah noticed her.

"Ah Miss Forbes I believe." Elijah gave her a friendly smile. Klaus turned to her. Caroline nodded.

"Caroline," She said. Elijah held out his hand to shake.

"Elijah, Niklaus's older brother." He said shaking her hand. She nodded. "Although you must tell me how you know my brother." She swallowed hard.

"Ah…were um…friends…" She bit her lip. He raised an eyebrow.

"You seem unsure." He observed. She shrugged. "Brother, who is this girl to you?" Klaus looked at Elijah before he glanced at Caroline.

"Like Caroline said brother, an old friend." He wasn't going to get into how he actually fancied Caroline. Well that was a lie he didn't just fancy Caroline. And he was sure that they both knew it. But he would not say that he was in love with her. Klaus wasn't someone that really voiced his feelings on a daily basis or really ever. He felt that his feelings were a weakness. And he didn't like feeling weak. Elijah nodded but he could sense the tension in the room.

"I will leave you to talk; I must talk to our dear sister who should be returning to us shortly from her trip across Europe." He said leaving them to talk. Caroline had forgotten that Matt had gone on a trip across Europe with the youngest original, Rebekah. She turned back to Klaus who was looking at her, she swallowed hard. He always seemed to look at her like that. And she didn't really understand why. She rubbed her arm nervously.

"So…ah hi." She said slowly not knowing what to say.

"Hello love,"

"Ah thanks for saving me." He smiled.

"Anytime love," She had missed his nickname for her. But also remembered that he called others love or sweetheart all the time. She hated thinking about that though.

"Where should I start?" She shrugged.

"Well you could start with what you're doing supernatural capital of the world. It happens to be a dangerous place love, especially because this is where all the older supernatural creatures come. This city makes Mystic Falls look like a playground. And at the moment I wouldn't really advise you to be here. Also considering that you happen to have been captured yesterday." She groaned and folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. He would never let that one go.

"Well you probably don't know this but-

"I don't happen to know a lot of things when coming from you, since you don't happen to keep in contact with me on a daily basis." Klaus said. She sighed. She knew that he had called her once or twice. But she let them go to voicemail. She would never return them. But sometimes she would send a text to him. But it wasn't until the day that she and Tyler broke up that she called him. But she never really talked to him other than that. She sighed.

"Anyway I have been getting attacked this whole week. It has only been a vampire once or twice but the rest is all witches. Stefan saved me two nights ago. He told me flee and find some place. So I came here." She said. Klaus couldn't believe what she had been through. He had thought that he had left her safe. He was hoping that the mutt would have helped keep her safe. That was one of the reasons that he decided to let him come back. Not for him to break her heart, and leave her behind. He felt angry when he had heard this, and that was actually the time she had called him for the first time to tell her that.

"Are you asking for my help?" She shrugged.

"Yes, well I figured an original indestructible hybrid would be able to withstand against powerful witches and annoying vampires. Well except for Silas of course." She mocked. Klaus frowned giving her a look. "But still an original hybrid does come in handy when you need one." Klaus studied her.

"Where are you friends?" He asked. She knew that he would have asked her that.

"Elena and Damon are together, and trying to stop Silas. Bonnie is dead, they are also currently trying to bring her back from the dead. Matt is returning from his trip with Rebekah, but he wants a normal life. Stefan came back last Saturday after Silas had locked him in a coffin and put him in the lake. Only for him to return to not know who he is as well on ripper mode. But he recently got his memory back and has been helping me. And Tyler is…gone…" She mumbled. Klaus hated that Tyler had hurt her. It made him angry, and wanted to tear a few hearts out. But at the same time this might give him a chance to woo Caroline again. Although in the past she had constantly proclaimed her love for Tyler. He still had hope that one day he would be deserving of her love.

"I'll help you." He said. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," Klaus nodded. "Umm can I borrow your phone? Mine's dead. And I need to call Stefan and see if he is alright. I also need to call my mom." Klaus reached into his back pocket.

"Sure love," He handed her his phone. She nodded and dialed Stefan's number as Klaus grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a drink. It was still ringing until finally he answered.

_"Hello,"_

"Stefan!" Caroline cried happy to hear his voice.

_"Caroline?"_

"Yes! Stefan, are you ok?" She asked.

_"I'm fine it takes a lot more than a witch. I don't give up that easily." _She smiled.

"Thank god, I was so worried-

_"Caroline, the witch is still out there. Don't tell me where you are, just be careful. He's still out there and looking for you. I will tell your mom that you are alright though. And don't contact us, or he could find you. All contact you when I can. I have to go. Stay safe Caroline."_

"Stefan- but the line went dead. She stared at the phone wondering what was happening back there.

"Everything alright love?" She turned to Klaus who she had forgot was in the room.

"I don't know. Stefan just told me not to contact him. He thinks that it is dangerous for me to call. He also says that the witch is still out there looking for me." She looked at Klaus worried. She handed his phone back to him. She shook her head. "I just have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." Klaus touched her shoulder in comfort.

"It's ok Caroline. The man can't find you here. This is the supernatural capital. A lot of the supernatural come here. So you will blend in," He sighed. "I won't let anything happen to you love. I give you my word." She looked into his light blue eyes and knew that he was sincere. She nodded as he squeezed her hand. She glanced down at their intertwined hands. She blushed and nodded before she removed her hand. She was still confused by the feelings that he was able to stir inside her.

"Good news brother, Rebekah should be here soon." Elijah interrupted. He glanced between the two. "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Caroline shook her head glancing at the clock. Three in the morning.

"No, I am just going to go to bed and get some sleep." Caroline turned and left the room without another word. She closed the door and flopped down on her bed staring at the ceiling repeating one word that had been in her head for two days now. The Shadow Self, what could it mean?

Note: So sorry this took so long. I had just returned from my vacation. Long drive I must say. I will update again as soon as I can. Tell me what you think? I also have recently updated another story of mine. It is my plot and my own set of characters that I own. I created a story and a world of my own. It is called The Ancients and the Origins. It is about a Immortal Witch named Adara that was imprisoned three thousand years ago and has rose from the depths of New Orleans with only one thing besides blood on her mind. Revenge. She wants to get revenge against whom imprisoned her, and destroyed her family and life three thousand years ago. If some of you have read my previous book Witch of Salem now called Salem Witches. This is like a spin off from that. It is showing how the creation of the supernatural world began, and of how creatures were created. Along with Adara's dark past and how she became the first true immortal that has both abilities of a immortal and a witch. She comes from a powerful line of witches. And was part of a coven. If you're interested check it out. And if you would like to read the first book that I wrote Salem Witches by R.M Spinella. It is on for 99 cents for kindle and I think computer too. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Caroline looked around finding herself in the woods in different clothes. Almost as if she was living someone else's life or something. She turned around and found Stefan standing there watching her. But he was in different attire, as if he was Greek. His hair was slight longer. Along with two other people behind him. A man and a woman. The woman had long golden waves that shaped her heart shaped pale face. Her eyes were hazel green, she was also rather slender. The man had black hair as dark as a raven's feathers with a goatee. His eyes were dark and empty. Caroline shook her head before she glanced to a woman with dark skin, and brown eyes. She had long dark hair, her brown eyes looked at her with hatred. Then she saw Elena, who was dressed in Greek attire as well as the others. It wasn't until she turned and found Klaus standing there as well. He was in Greek armor, his hair somewhat longer. She could only stare at him not understanding what was going on here. But in the next second they were gone and she found herself in chains with blood on her arms and her dress. She looked up at a man, he smirked at her before he raised a black stake and shoved it into her heart. She screamed, and looked to her hands as they started to turn grey. She glanced to the dark skinned woman that she had seen. She was chanting and slowly her grey hands began cracking and turning into stone. She screamed, before there was a flash of lighting. _

Caroline gasped awake in bed and sat up abruptly. She was sweating and panting as she looked at her chest and then her hands. She sighed with relief pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. She pulled the covers off her and moved to get up. She opened the door and headed downstairs. She wondered where Klaus was. She turned and nearly jumped when she saw the blonde original standing in front of her.

"Rebekah," She said. Rebekah studied her for a second.

"I heard that you were here." Rebekah said folding her arms across her chest. "I swear I sometimes don't know what Nik sees in you." She rolled her eyes.

"What happened? Tyler didn't show so your resorting in using my brother as a…what term do you use today, as a rebound was it?" She smirked. Caroline glared at her.

"That's none of your business." Caroline growled. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hit a nerve. Touchy subject. But I think I know what happened instead. He showed up couldn't let his revenge go and decided that he wanted that more than he ever wanted you. He walked out on you. I see," Caroline didn't say anything and that was all Rebekah needed to confirm the truth.

"Where is Klaus?" She asked as Rebekah turned and walked into the living room to grab a drink.

"Out with Elijah to do some business." She said. Caroline sighed. Rebekah turned with a bag and handed it to her. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Oh please you don't think there is a bloody trap in the bag or something. Caroline, their clothes. Nik told me that you didn't have anything and told me to pick you up some since you will be staying here. I am sure you wouldn't want him getting you new clothes." Rebekah said taking a sip of her drink.

"Ah thanks." She said. Rebekah nodded.

"Now go get changed I want to get out of this bloody house. Besides you stink, oh go take a shower as well." She muttered.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked. Rebekah turned to her.

"The bar, where else? You might as well get to see New Orleans not be trapped inside like a prisoner." Rebekah said. Caroline sighed but nodded and flashed upstairs to take a shower and change.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah were walking to the bar. Caroline couldn't help but glance around. She was still nervous that she would somehow be attacked again. I mean every time she turned around someone was either trying to kill her or kidnap her.

"Would you stop looking so worried, you're in New Orleans walking next to a beautiful blonde original vampire. Despite that vampires have taken over New Orleans we are still ones to fear." Rebekah muttered as they entered the bar. Caroline looked around the streets of New Orleans. It was so different from home. It was so much bigger, and more alive than back in Mystic Falls. She watched the parade go by observing the bands, people in costumes and masks as they walked the streets of New Orleans. Caroline and Rebekah entered the bar only for Caroline to see the vampire called Thierry and the dark skinned man. The dark skinned man looked up and smiled walking up to them. More Rebekah though.

"Rebekah you are looking radiate, I haven't seen you in so long." Rebekah gave him a look.

"Well I have been busy, so if you would excuse me-

"Ah the baby vampire, I never had a chance to meet you." He said.

"Nor will you Marcel." Rebekah muttered.

"Jealous, lovely." He smirked. Rebekah glared at him. "I am Marcel, we haven't officially met seeing how you were well tied up yesterday." Caroline glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I have never had such a welcome to a city." Caroline said sarcastically. She already knew that she didn't like this man.

"Oh quite a tongue." Marcel smirked. "Yes, I would like to apologize about that." Marcel said. "It was never my intention for you to be kidnapped. Personally I would have never kidnapped you. But the only reason that we needed to was because I have to know everyone in my city." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was nice to see you Marcel but we would appreciate being left alone." Rebekah muttered.

"Not at all Rebekah, we were just leaving unless you wish for us to stay." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Come on," She said to Caroline grabbing her hand and dragging her away. Marcel smirked at them before he nodded to Thierry and left.

"Who were they?" Caroline asked.

"That was Marcel an- Rebekah stopped and paused for a second.- a old friend of my family. Nik gave me the details but it looks like he thinks he is king of the city. And Nik isn't too happy about it. He is trying to win it back now." Rebekah explained. Caroline felt as if Rebekah had another past with Marcel as not just friends. She couldn't help but sense that sexual tension in the air. She hated to admit it but it was like when she was around Klaus. She had always known there was sexual tension between them. Sometimes it was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Caroline sat down at the bar with Rebekah and looked to see a blonde girl walk up. Obviously the bartender.

"What can I get you?" She asked. Rebekah sighed.

"Vodka," She looked at Caroline.

"Same." Caroline and Rebekah had been sitting there talking for a while. Caroline had accidently spilled her drink on her shirt. She cursed and went to the bathroom to wash it off. She wiped her hands off before exiting the bathroom and walking back to the bar. Only to find a man staring at her. He had dark hair and blue eyes; he looked perhaps in his early twenties. He wore a grey Henley and jeans. He just seemed to stare at her. It made her feel uncomfortable and she swallowed hard as she made her way back to the bar. She sat down next to Rebekah who was on her third drink.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah turned to her. "You look as if you have seen a ghost." She said. Caroline bit her lip.

"There's a man staring at me." Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"The man by the second table to the right from us." Rebekah looked around. She raised an eyebrow confused.

"I don't see anyone." Rebekah said. Caroline turned and found the man gone. It was as if he never excistended. Caroline shook her head.

"No, I swear he was there." She didn't understand it. There was a man standing there.

"Vampire?" Rebekah asked. Caroline shook her head again.

"I don't know." Rebekah shrugged.

"Well if he was there, he's gone now." Rebekah finished her drink and turned to Caroline. "Come on let's head back. I am sure that my brothers should be back soon." Rebekah and Caroline walked outside the bar and headed back to the house. Suddenly Caroline and Rebekah were knocked to the ground. Caroline flashed to her feet as did Rebekah. They looked around, as three figures appeared. Caroline remembered the first witch that had attacked five nights ago. She had red hair and clover green eyes. She smirked at Caroline. She raised her hand, and wind picked up and knocked Caroline over into the building. Caroline struggled to move but couldn't because the witch suddenly had a stake stab her to the wall. She grunted and watched as Rebekah had been able to knock the other witch away. Caroline snarled trying to rip the stake out. The red head walked over to her along with the third witch. Suddenly the third witch cried out and fell to the ground. Caroline looked up to see Klaus standing there. The red headed witch turned to Klaus before she heard the cries of her fellow witch. She glanced to Rebekah snapping his neck with the help of Elijah holding him down. She realized who she was dealing with, before she raised her hand and let her power loose. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah cried out in pain and dropped to ground. She was about to turn to Caroline who had already gotten free from the stake holding her down. The red headed decided to run and fire erupted between them as she ran from them. Caroline cursed, before turning to the Klaus who was getting up now. Caroline grabbed his arm helping him up.

"Well you weren't kidding when you said that witches were after you." Rebekah muttered as she looked over the bodies. Elijah brushed himself off.

"Well that can't be a good thing. Witches usual have warnings before just attacking anyone. I think Miss Forbes that either the witches loath you or they fear you." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"How would they fear me? I am just a baby vampire as Damon likes to say." Caroline said.

"I am not sure, but this doesn't look good." Elijah said. Caroline looked at the bodies one last time as she listened to what Elijah had said. Perhaps this was a warning. But of what?

Note: So there is another chapter I will update tomorrow. So could they hate Caroline or do they fear Caroline? And who was the man looking at her? Why did Caroline have that dream? What does it mean? Klaroline next, with some history perhaps. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline entered the living room to find Elijah and Klaus sitting on the couch reading. She raised an eyebrow before Rebekah walked in. Caroline sat next to Elijah when Rebekah spoke.

"So this is what my older brothers decide to do, read all day." Klaus looked up at his little sister.

"Reading is a way of learning and makes you wiser. Right Elijah?" Elijah nodded and looked up from his book that was rather old and rigid.

"Right Niklaus." Rebekah rolled her eyes and glanced to Caroline who was sitting there.

"Good you're finally up. So now we can go." Caroline looked at her confused.

"Where?" Caroline asked.

"Shopping, we need to pick out some dresses for the party tonight." Party? Caroline wasn't sure what she meant about the party. She walked over to Elijah.

"Elijah, have I mentioned how you're my favorite brother-

"What do you want Rebekah?" Caroline looked at him as he put down his book to look at his little sister.

"Can we borrow your credit card?" She asked. "So that we can find dresses for the Mardi Gras party tonight. You know that Caroline needs a dress and she doesn't have any money." Caroline gave her a look. She had some money. Ok it was about twenty dollars that had been left in her jean pocket. But still she was sure she could have called- oh wait she couldn't call anyone. Elijah glanced between his sister and Caroline. Elijah gave her a look. "Last time I gave you my credit card you brought enough shoes to last a century." Caroline mouth dropped at this. Elijah didn't really care much about the money she had spent. He would have never noticed it. It was just she got carried away sometimes. Rebekah happened to be a very materialistic person truth to be told. Elijah remembered that she couldn't find a place to put her things and it resorting in using half of his closet. That was about a century ago. Klaus sighed and reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet and taking out a credit card. He stood and walked over to Caroline.

"Here," He said. She looked at Klaus and glanced at his credit card. She shook her head.

"No Klaus I am not going to take your money." She said.

"It's ok Caroline, just take it." He said. She shook her head.

"Seriously Caroline take it, he wouldn't care either way. You could spend over a thousand dollars and he wouldn't notice." Rebekah said. Caroline swallowed hard. It was then that she realized how rich the Mikaelsons were. Caroline sighed and took it.

"I didn't say dear sister that you could use it." He said walking back to his sit. Rebekah glared at her older brother.

"Nik!" She whined. He sighed.

"Go, but just a dress." Klaus said to her.

"No shoes, One pair is your limit sister." Elijah said. Rebekah pouted, and groaned before walking to the door. Caroline glanced at her.

"Buy whatever you want Caroline," She turned to Klaus who gave her a small smile. Rebekah grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.

Caroline and Rebekah had been browsing through dresses in a shop a couple blocks from the apartment. Caroline picked up a red dress and looked at it. Rebekah glanced at her.

"So do you know anything about why the witches are attacking you? I mean you don't even have a hint?" She asked. Caroline shook her head. She hadn't really told anyone that the witch that Stefan saved her from called her the Shadow Self. She cursed still wanting the answer to the question. But she knew that if she got that answer it would lead her to another million questions.

"The other night when I was attacked and Stefan saved me. The witch had called me something." Caroline said. Rebekah looked at her. Perhaps Rebekah knew since she was a thousand years old. Perhaps she knew what it meant.

"What?"

"The Shadow Self." Caroline said. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"The Shadow Self?"

"Do you know what it means?" Caroline asked. Rebekah shook her head.

"No, in all my life I have never come across a word such as that. I wouldn't even know where to start. I don't think Elijah would know either. He is the one of the family to look back at time and its ancient secrets." Rebakh shrugged. "I don't think Nik would know of it either." Caroline wasn't going to tell her about her dream. She didn't want to tell the original that Klaus had been in her dream. It would just be awkward. "So what do you think of my brother?" She changed the subject.

"He's nice, we are friends I guess." Rebekah glanced to her.

"Ever think that you could be more." Rebekah asked. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Why are you being nice to me Rebekah?" Caroline tried to avoid this conversation. Rebekah looked at her.

"What does it matter?" She asked.

"Well you have always been mean to me. I am just not use to you being well nice…" Caroline said. Rebekah glanced at her.

"Well Caroline I do happen to like you more than the doppelganger wench. Besides your Matt's friend." Caroline nodded.

"So you're only being nice to me for Matt's sake," Rebekah looked back to the dresses.

"Believe it or not Caroline you're not so bad. And besides if we're going to be living together we might as well try and be friends." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"So your saying that we should be friends," Rebekah didn't say anything just pulled out a dress and handed it to her.

"This one will look good on you." Caroline gave her a small smile. Perhaps Rebekah wasn't that bad either.

Elijah and Klaus standing near the entrance to the party waiting for the girls. Elijah glanced at Klaus.

"So Niklaus when do you plan on telling me who this girl is to you?" Klaus looked at his older brother.

"She is just a friend Elijah, nothing more. And if Marcel asks, Caroline is just a good friend of Rebekah's and that's how we know her." Klaus said. Elijah shrugged. Klaus glanced over to see Camille the bartender enter the room. She wore a white short dress with angel wings. Klaus raised an eyebrow as she walked over to greet them. But left shortly to find Marcel.

Rebekah and Caroline arrived looking around. Klaus knew it was them because Rebekah happened to not being wearing a mask. She just picked up a stick mask and placed it over her face as she walked to them. Rebekah was wearing a dark strapless dress, with a dark flower in her blonde hair. Caroline followed. Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a strapless silver dress, and a silver mask with a crescent moon coming up from the top on the right side. The mask had black and silver lines on it. She was dressed as if she was the moon.

"Your drooling," Rebekah commented looking at Klaus. Who, glared at her. Caroline blushed. Rebekah took Elijah's arm and walked inside.

"You look beautiful love," She nodded.

"Thank you," She looked at him. He was dressed in a tux and wore a dark mask with horns coming out from the sides. She was guessing that he was the devil or something like that. "You don't look do bad, yourself." She still wasn't sure how to act around him now that they were friends really. He held out his arm to her with a smile. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm in his. She should have figured that he was going to be her date. They entered the party and Caroline found many people in masks. The only time that she had been to a party like this was two years ago at the masquerade ball. But it hadn't been that much like this. Caroline noticed Marcel walking up to them. She glared at him not really interested in seeing him right now.

"Ah Klaus, Caroline you have arrived. Caroline I wasn't really sure that you would come." She raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember telling him her name."Rebekah was so kind enough to give me your name." He explained. She glanced at Rebekah walking by and heard her mumble under her breath.

_"It was the only way to get him to leave me alone." _She grumbled passing by. Marcel heard and seemed to smirk at her as she walked over to the bar. Caroline glanced to him.

"Well it was stay back at the apartment, and stare at the ceiling or come here and actually have a drink or something." She retorted.

"Such fire in you for someone so young." Marcel said. Klaus glared at him. "Ah here is Thierry," He said. Caroline turned to the man that had been the one to kidnap her. "He has been meaning to tell you." Thierry glanced to Caroline and then Klaus.

"I apologize for kidnapping you sleepy beauty." He said before he turned away leaving them. He reminded Caroline of Damon somewhat. At least his personality.

"Ah see, the man means well. Anyway I wish for you to enjoy the party." Marcel said. "Starting with a dance with the beautiful girl," Marcel held his hand out to Caroline. Caroline looked down at it. She glanced to Klaus, he clenched his jaw. Marcel smirked watching Klaus. Klaus seemed reluctant to let Caroline go with him.

"I think that would be an inconvenience." Klaus said. Caroline sighed and turned to Marcel.

"It's fine Klaus." She said as she removed her arm from him and put her hand in Marcel's. Marcel grinned at his old friend before taking Caroline to the dance floor. Marcel grasped her hand in his and his other went around her waist. He pushed Caroline a little more closely to him. Klaus gritted his teeth. Marcel was hoping to get a reaction out of Klaus. He wondered what this girl was to him. Klaus turned away walking over to where Rebekah was.

"You look quite stunning tonight." Marcel mused as they swayed to the music together. Caroline rolled her eyes. "So you must tell me how you know Klaus?" She glanced to him.

"I am an old friend of Rebekah's." She lied. She knew that Klaus didn't want Marcel to know that Klaus fancied Caroline. Or taken an interest in her. Caroline knew that when she said that he was in love with her months ago and he didn't say anything. That he might have been. But she really didn't think that he could now. She didn't think he would wait for her. She had a hard time believing that considering her previous relationships. Marcel nodded. Caroline noticed Klaus talking to some blonde girl. The bartender that had waited on Rebekah and her yesterday. Marcel followed her gaze and looked back to Caroline with curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you know Camille?" He asked. Camille? She shook her head. Caroline couldn't help but feel jealousy when Klaus and the girl Camille laughed and talked with one another.

"She happens to be the bartender, and a psychology major. Klaus happens to be good friends with her. I would say that they have been rather close lately." Caroline felt her heart ache. Perhaps Klaus was moving on from her, isn't this what she had wanted though? The whole time she had been wishing that he would not like her. And now when it came to the possibility of him not liking her anymore all she could feel is pain.

"Excuse me," She said.

"Oh I apologize Caroline, I didn't mean to make you upset. I didn't realize that you had feelings-

"No, I am not upset and I don't have feelings for Klaus. I never did. It's just all this is reminding of my ex-boyfriend." She made the excuse. She couldn't have Marcel know that there might be something between them. Marcel raised an eyebrow. Perhaps he had been wrong, maybe her seeing this wasn't because there was something between the girl and his sire. But just a reminder of heartbreak. "Excuse me," She said leaving him.

Caroline sat on the steps outside of the Mardi Gras party. She felt heartbroken, and it wasn't because of Tyler. She was just starting to realize that she did have feelings for Klaus. But she had been in denial and unaware of them. Maybe at a time she realized the signs but she tried burying them so deep that she had gone into denial. She heard movement and looked around only to gasp. She found the man that she had seen yesterday in front of her. He just stared at her.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked standing up inching slightly to the door to head back inside.

"You are the Shadow Self." He said. She looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You look just like her." When she heard those words, she didn't like the sound of that. She remembered hearing about Elena saying that she looked just like her. But it was Katherine.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "Who do I look like?"

"Your her Shadow Self." He said. "**Dinorah**," She stared at him before there was a scream. Caroline turned to go back inside and found people running around screaming as flames grew burning the place. She looked around for Klaus only to find the man with snake green eyes. Her eyes widened as he raised her hand and she flew back into the wall. She groaned trying to get up. She looked to see the man that had called her Dinorah raise his hand and the flames of the fire moved up his hand before he threw it at the other witch. Caroline gasped and flashed away trying to get out of there. Suddenly something fell on her. She groaned and looked at her leg being covered by a burning log. It burned her, she tried pushing the log off feeling her skin being cut in the process. She gritted her teeth as she was starting to get it off till there was breeze and the log was thrown off her. She looked up at Klaus.

"Klaus- He flashed to her and quickly scooped her up into his arms and flashed out of the building. She made one last look to see the man with light blue eyes before he vanished into the flames. Caroline grasped onto Klaus's shoulders.

Klaus flashed them back to the apartment and set her down. Caroline looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Thanks," He nodded.

"Where were you I had been looking for you?" Klaus asked. Caroline glanced to him remembering that she had gone outside not in the mood to see him with Caroline.

"I was outside getting some fresh air, maybe you would have noticed. But I am sure that you didn't want to be bothered when you were talking to Camille." Klaus raised his eyebrows. He didn't realize she knew Camille. And wasn't sure why she was bringing her up at a time like this. But before he could speak, Elijah entered the room looking at them.

"Miss Forbes, your alright I see." Caroline nodded and glanced at Klaus. "Niklaus we have a witch that was responsible for being part of the attack." Elijah explained. Caroline raised an eyebrow before moving to enter the living room and finding a witch tied to a chair with Rebekah watching over him. The man looked at her, swallowed hard and spoke.

"Shadow Self."

Note: So there is another chapter. Some jealousy and tension in between Caroline. So who is the man that helped Caroline, and told her that she looked like someone. Who is this Dinorah? And what does she have to do with Caroline? Is this guy going to help Caroline or harm her? Klaus saves Caroline, once again after their happens to be two witches fighting. Next chapter, they will find out more and Caroline will meet Sophie. While Rebekah causes a distraction, Elijah searches for more answers. And Klaus could cook dinner… If you remember that Caroline was wearing a silver dress and a mask with crest of the moon, that symbolizes that she is the light in darkness. I thought that would be better then an angel like Camille had. So that she could be the light in Klaus's Darkness. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Shadow Self," _Caroline stared at this witch as he called her that.

"What does that mean?" Rebekah asked as Klaus and Elijah followed Caroline into the room. But the man stayed silent as he looked at Caroline. She swallowed hard. Rebekah stood over him now looking at him the eyes with a knife in her hand. "What is the Shadow Self?" She demanded.

"I can't be compelled." The witch said. "We know that your immortals and we have known how to not be compelled by immortals. It was meant for survival then." Caroline took this time to speak.

"Why do you call me the Shadow Self?" Caroline asked. His eyes focused on her. He looked at her confused.

"You don't know?" Caroline shook her head. "Why do you think witches are trying to kill you, why were trying to kill you. And why we have to kill you." He said. Klaus glared at him. He didn't like people talking about trying to kill her. Klaus grabbed his hand and twisted it. The witch cried out in pain.

"Answer her question," Klaus said. The witch glared at him.

"Klaus," Caroline warned. Klaus glanced at her before he let go of the witch's hand. He glanced at Rebekah before he spoke.

"She looks like Dinorah." He said. "And she's immortal now. Which will make her the greater threat." He said before moving his hands and grabbed Rebekah's before she could even process he forced her hand with the knife in it into his throat. Caroline gasped. Rebekah blinked twice before looking at them. Caroline glanced at Klaus.

Caroline woke the next morning with thoughts of a woman called Dinorah. It sounded like they were trying to kill her because she was threat of some sort. Perhaps Elijah was right, the witches feared her. But why? What could her, a baby vampire do? She was no threat to anyone. She got up and took a shower before walking downstairs and finding Klaus and a woman talking in a room. Klaus turned to Caroline.

"Caroline, this is Sophie. She is a witch that happens to be working with me and my family against Marcel." Klaus explained. "Sophie, this is Caroline a friend of Rebekah's." Sophie nodded and walked over to Caroline observing her.

"I hear that you have been getting attacked by witches." Caroline nodded. "Well I am not sure what I can do, but I can look into this matter. Find out what's going on. What better then to contact the spirits about this?" She said. "Come," She said. Caroline followed behind her into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Rebekah was at the bar, waiting for prince of darkness to arrive. Klaus and Elijah had agreed that it would be good if she distracted Marcel from Elijah. Elijah was looking for answers to how Marcel seemed to have control of the city. Mostly witches. She felt like Caroline how she was used to distract the devil from knowing of their whereabouts. She hoped that she could just keep Marcel here long enough for Elijah to find out what Marcel was up to. Speak of the devil, she could see him across the bar having a drink and talking with that blonde human Camille. She heard movement and turned to Marcel who had walked over to her.

"Marcel," She said.

"Rebekah, haven't seen you since the party. That had been ruined by some unwanted witches." He said. She glared at him.

"Yeah what would it matter when she had the attention," Rebekah said taking a sip of her drink. Marcel glanced at Camille.

"She isn't the most beautiful I have seen. We all know that you most beautiful of all woman." He said. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "May I buy you a drink?" She realized she had finished her drink and glanced at him. She sighed, she was only doing this for Elijah.

"Sure,"

Caroline was sitting watching as Sophie concentrated holding Caroline's hand in hers. She shook her head. Sophie tried concentrating harder. She looked at Caroline.

"I'm sorry, but when I try to go through you family line, there seems to be a block like something isn't right." Caroline looked at her. "And the spirits tell me something different."

"What?"

"I think you were adopted."

Caroline was sitting in her room thinking about everything Sophie said. It couldn't be possibly. She couldn't be adopted, her parent were Bill and Liz Forbes. There was no way that she could have been adopted it had to be a lie. But what if it was true, who were her real parents then? She shook her head. She was so confused. She sighed when she heard movement downstairs. She sat up and walked to the door. She walked down the stairs to hear more movement coming from the kitchen. She came into the room to find Klaus cutting stripes of bacon. She raised an eyebrow. Never would she think that the original hybrid would be using a knife to actually make food.

"Klaus," Klaus looked up at her. "What are you doing?" Klaus smiled.

"I figured that you might be hungry, and I thought of preparing a nice meal." He gestured to the food.

"What are you making?"

"Pasta Carbonara ," She smiled.

"You need some help," Klaus shrugged.

"If you want to make a salad then by all means." He smiled back, and turned grabbing a big bowl for her. She set it on the counter and grabbed the bag of lettuce.

"I didn't know you could cook." She said.

"Well love, when you live a thousand years you learn new things. I happen to actually like cooking." He said. "Might as well learn,"

"I would have thought that you would have made someone else do it." Klaus shrugged.

"Most of the time I do. But that is when I don't have time to, or having to attend to some matters." Klaus explained. He turned back to the pot that was now boiling. He tossed the spaghetti in and turned back to placing the bacon in the bowl.

"You don't have any questions?" He looked at her confused. "I mean from this afternoon of what went down with Sophie." Klaus shook his head.

"I didn't think that you wanted to talk about it. But if you want tomorrow we could try to investigate some more." She nodded.

"Don't you have a war going on?" He shrugged.

"Well Elijah and Rebekah said they would handle it for today and maybe tomorrow so that we can find out more of what the witches want with you." Caroline nodded as she began cutting the cucumbers for the salad.

"I hope that you're going to eat this as well." Klaus smirked.

"Course love," Klaus turned to grab some cheese from the refrigerator when Caroline hissed in pain. Klaus turned to her, as she put the knife down. "Are you, alright love?" She nodded as she grabbed the kitchen towel and walked over to the sink.

"Yeah," She said washing the blood off her finger, she watched as it mended and healed. Her hand was grabbed and she turned around to Klaus who look at her finger. She looked at Klaus as his eyes stayed on the now healed finger. "Klaus, it's fine. I am a vampire, it healed." Before she could protest he kissed her finger and looked at her.

"You may be a vampire, but you can still feel pain." She nodded starting to get lost in his light blue eyes. The tension was becoming thick in the room. She knew she wanted to kiss him. She swallowed hard.

"The pot is boiling over." She said breaking there moment. Klaus nodded before turning and lifting the lid off so that it wouldn't boil over. Caroline sighed. She had never done anything like this with anyone. She had only cooked for herself. And if anywhere else Elena was the one cooking. But she also noticed that Tyler had her never had done anything like this. Not that Klaus and her were dating. But she seemed to enjoy her time with him, cooking. Tyler had never done anything like this for her. She was sure that even if she hadn't helped Klaus would have cooked the meal all by himself. Come to think of it Caroline wasn't even sure if they ever went on much of a date before.

The dinner was great, Klaus was a fantastic cook. She was sure that he could be a chef, like Emeril Lagasse or something. Klaus had thought Caroline would have protested to eating dinner with him. But he was finding that with her here and without the schemes and plotting like back in Mystic Falls. She seemed to had let her guard down for once and was enjoying her time with him. She was smiling and laughing and the two actually had forgotten at one time they were sworn enemies. But they had also begun to be friends. Caroline wasn't sure, but she knew that she was starting to admit that she had feelings for Klaus. She took a sip of her drink that was blood mixed with scotch when the door opened. Caroline and Klaus were sitting on the couch when they turned to find Elijah standing there.

"I know how Marcel has control of the city and the witches." He said. Caroline and Klaus looked at him. "He has a powerful witch on his side."

Note: So Caroline and Klaus continue to get closer. Caroline might be adopted, Rebekah has turned into the original Caroline distracting the enemy. Lol Elijah has found out about how Marcel has control over the city. Caroline and Klaus cook together. They were about to KISS! Next chapter, Klaus will try and help Caroline find out more about her family. Seeing how she can't contact her mother. I kind thought of this scene because of Stefan and Elena when he was cooking for her. I figured it would be a cute scene. And pasta carbonara is delicious. I am Italian and in Italy I have heard that it is known as Roman Pasta there. And no I unfortunately don't live in Italy. I would love to go there though and try some food. Anyway Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elijah explained to Klaus and Caroline that Marcel had gotten his hands on a very powerful witch. The witch's name was Davina Claire, she was sixteen years old and obeyed Marcel by telling him if any witches we're doing magic. Caroline had spent her night tossing and turning in her bed unable to fall asleep. But when she did, she dreamt.

_Caroline felt odd watching herself outside of her body. But she saw herself dress in a long dress, with a kind of veil shielding half of her face, all that could be seen were her sea blue green eyes. But she knew it was her because of her blonde tresses that you could see behind the faded veil. She turned to find Stefan walking to her with a smile on his face. She didn't smile back only looking down worried. Stefan touched her arm in some sort of comfort. As Caroline watched this, she was quite confused as they entered the tent to a two men and two woman. The man with dark hair and the goatee that she recognized from her dream earlier turned to the woman that look like Caroline. Caroline watched as the girl turned to a man with long dark hair and dead hazel eyes. The man smirked at her, and Caroline felt frightened by him slightly. But with the look in his eyes she really didn't like this man. The girl that looked like her seemed to not like him either as he took her hand and kissed it. _

_"My daughter, and Decimas are betrothed."_

Caroline gasped awake, she shook her head and looked around. She sighed with relief. She had no idea what that dream was about but it was starting to seem quite strange. She decided to get up.

Meanwhile downstairs Klaus was having a drink when he dialed Stefan's number. After a few rings he answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Stefan, I do believe I need to ask you for a favor." Klaus began. There was a sigh at the end.

_"What do you want Klaus?"_

"Oh come now Stefan, surely it can't be that bad to talk to me." Klaus said.

_"No, it's just with everything going on here, it really isn't the best time to chat."_ Stefan said. _"Anyway what do you need?"_

"I would like for you to find Caroline's birth certificate as well as anything else on Caroline's parents." Stefan raised an eyebrow.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Stefan asked. _"Caroline's parents are William and Elizabeth Forbes. Why would you need to know this?"_ He asked.

"Let's just say that Caroline and I found out some news about her birth parents. She might be adopted. And I would try to find out myself, but I kind of have my hands tied here." Klaus said.

_"Caroline might be adopted? Are you sure?"_

"A witch was the one that told of it. I don't know if it is true or not but I would like to find out and so would she." He said.

_"I can see what I can find out here. I'll give you a call if I find anything." _There was a crash in the background. _"I got to go." _He hung up without another word. Klaus took another sip of his drink when Rebekah passed by in the hallway.

"Where are you off to dear sister?" Rebekah cursed she should have known that he would have caught her.

"Ah out shopping brother, I heard there was a sale on my favorite show store." She said turning to leave again. Klaus raised an eyebrow. Shoes? He heard about enough.

"Well have fun dear sister." She smirked.

"Oh I will, I promise not to burn you credit card by the way." Klaus glared at her before she walked out. He wouldn't believe that she took his credit card but couldn't stop himself from pulling out his wallet and looking. He raised an eyebrow. She hadn't taken his credit card, but did take his a hundred out of his wallet. He cursed. Caroline walked downstairs getting a cup of coffee before she turned and nearly jumped.

"Elijah," She said. He had been there the whole time reading a newspaper. He looked up. Caroline had almost dropped her coffee. She didn't even hear him or see him.

"Ah morning Miss Forbes, I trust that you slept well." Caroline nodded. "That's good," Caroline sat down next to him. She was about to speak when Klaus entered.

"It seems that our dear sister has gone shopping. And decided to steal something out of my wallet. I was surprised when she didn't take my credit card and instead stole a hundred." Elijah put down the newspaper and laughed.

"Niklaus have you still not learned to leave your things lying around, when our dear sister is about." Klaus groaned.

"I am starting to think she might also have the key to my bank account." Klaus said shaking his head.

"You acted like she stole something valuable. She just took a hundred that wouldn't be enough to shop, in this case not really. My guess is that she is probably going to lunch with someone." Elijah and Klaus glanced at one another.

"Oh really then why did she lie about her whereabouts?" Klaus asked.

"Because she probably doesn't want her older brothers to know. I mean it is probably a date perhaps. I could see many reasons why she wouldn't want you guys to know. Seeing how you make fun of her falling in love to easily and- She glanced at Elijah. "Well just probably doesn't want her brothers butting in to her business." Elijah shrugged.

"She does, have a good point brother." Elijah said.

"Then who is she seeing?" Klaus asked. Caroline shrugged and took a sip of her drink before Elijah's phone rang. Elijah answered it.

"Sophie?" He said. He glanced at Klaus. "Yes," He nodded. "We will be right there." He hung up the phone.

"Apparently Davina Claire was at the bar. And Sophie tried to talk sense into her. But she wouldn't listen and ran off into the woods. She wants us to find her, as well as this would give us a chance to find out what Marcel is up to." Elijah said. Klaus glanced at Caroline.

"You stay here love,"

"Klaus-He shook his head.

"Weren't you the one that said that you needed to keep out of the public eye?" Klaus said. "I am just keeping my word Caroline." She glared at him.

"Klaus I am perfectly capable of handling myself." She snapped before she flashed upstairs to get dress. Elijah couldn't help but smirk watching his brother. The girl was not afraid of his brother. And even had the nerve to fight him.

"Why I think it is a good idea Niklaus," Elijah said. Klaus turned to glare daggers at him. "Must I say brother; I have never seen you like this. If it was someone else you would have snapped their neck by now. This only leaves me more curious to the word 'friend'." Klaus growled before Caroline flashed down the stairs already at the door. Klaus grumbled and walked to the door to catch up with Caroline. Elijah took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "Four points for Miss Forbes, one for my brother." Elijah marked on the paper. He had to say he did like Miss Forbes here. She was giving him entertainment when it came to Klaus and her arguing. He knew that his brother had met his match and that was for sure.

Caroline, Klaus and Elijah arrived and walked inside the bar to find Sophie standing there. She turned to them.

"Oh you're here. Caroline Forbes nice to see you again." Caroline nodded and folded her arms across her chest.

"You asked us to come witch." Elijah said. She nodded.

"It's Davina she was here. And I was trying to talk to her like a sensible person till Martha here had to open her mouth." She glared at her. Martha rolled her eyes.

"I just told her that her parents would have thought of her as a disgrace serving Marcel." Sophie gave her a look.

"Anyway Davina was so upset she left before I heard Marcel call her and asked her to perform a spell that would tell if anyone has done any magic. She then ran off into the woods." Sophie said.

"The point is perhaps someone that doesn't know her, could try knocking some sense into her. Someone who she doesn't hate as much as us." Caroline looked at the witch named Martha.

"What did you do to make her hate you so bad?" She asked. Martha turned to glare at Caroline.

"That is none of your concern demon. At least if I know anything she is like us and hates vampires." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"That explains so much to why she happens to be on the vampire's side then." Caroline said sarcastically. Martha glared at her.

"Anyway, you could try. But I would be careful. She is an extremely powerful witch." Sophie said.

"Witch we are originals. I don't think that we would fear a girl. We are immortal." Klaus said. Caroline rolled her eyes. He only had to say that. She felt like that may be something for him to hide behind. Just like his need for power.

"Klaus when we say that she is powerful we think that she could have the power of a hundred witches or more." Sophie said. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"We mean her no harm, just wish to speak to her. She shouldn't just attack right?" Elijah asked.

"I am not sure, for Klaus possibly, because she knows Klaus is an old friend of Marcel who is pretty much at war right now. But Elijah and Caroline I don't think so. She doesn't know Caroline."

"Yes do be careful, when she is angry or upset she tends to use her magic as a way to express it." Martha said.

Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah were walking around the woods. Unsure where they were going. Elijah happen to kneel down and pick up the dirt. Caroline raised an eyebrow as Klaus listened. Caroline walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking out for Davina's tracks, I am tracking her." Elijah said. She nodded. As he sniffed the dirt. "She went this way I believe." He said standing up now. Caroline, Klaus and Elijah came across a old church that was in ruins. Inside the vampires, and hybrid could hear a young girl weeping. Caroline moved to head inside when Klaus stopped her.

"Stay out here. I will go inside." She gave him a look and folded her arms across her chest. "Elijah, stay out here with Caroline." Klaus said. Caroline huffed and groaned as she watched him go inside to confront the sixteen year old witch.

Meanwhile Klaus enters the church and finds the girl inside. She senses him and stands with tears sliding down her face but anger and fury in her eyes as she sees him.

"Easy there love," She shakes her head.

"Go away!" She screams. Wanting to be left alone.

"No, you see Davina I think that you realize that you might be doing the wrong thing by being on Marcel's side. Surely you must know that the only reason he treats you like his daughter is because he is using you for power." Klaus tried to persuade. She shook her head.

"No Marcel is the good, they were the bad. He saved me from them. And you are working with them." Klaus shook his head.

"There witches just like you. They want to stop Marcel, stop what he is doing in this city. With the rules. This isn't what New Orleans is supposed to be like." Klaus said. "Davina you know what you're doing is wrong." She shook her head and lost it.

"No!" She screamed and raised her hands. Before Klaus could even do anything he was thrown back by a force to the ground. Klaus pushed himself to get up now growling in anger. Wind picked up around the room as she glared at him. Suddenly the doors open and Elijah flashed inside. Realizing that now she faced to originals, she raised her hand causing a fire to erupt and separate them as she made her escape.

Elijah and Caroline stood there for a while, waiting for Klaus. Caroline hears a crash, followed by a snarl. Before she realizes it Elijah flashes inside. She is about to follow behind him when she hears something. She turns around to gasp.

"Tyler?"

"Hello Caroline,"

Note: So there is another chapter sorry it took me so long. My settings for my stories wasn't working. I couldn't access them. So I had the document just couldn't post it. It sucked. I have also recently updated another story of mine that people had been asking me to do. The Blood Reign in New Orleans. Check it out if your interested. It is another Klaroline fic. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Tyler?"_

_"Hello Caroline,"_

Klaus glanced to Elijah as he got up brushing himself off. He looked around before gazing at his brother. Elijah shook his head.

"Sophie did warn you brother, perhaps she was right. This young witch Davina Claire happens to be the most powerful witch I have seen in a century." Elijah said. Klaus rolled his eyes. He would kill that witch if she did that again.

"It doesn't matter besides the fact that Marcel has seemed to brainwash this young witch to be on his side." Elijah shrugged.

"Are you sure that she isn't sincere and wants to support him? There has to be some reason that she would turn to his side and turn her back on the witches." Klaus shook his head.

"No witch, would be stupid enough to just trust a vampire, and work with them. They would find some motive to try and get that vampire to work with them. Not the other way around." Klaus said before looking around again. Elijah sighed. "Where is Caroline?" Klaus asked. Before Elijah could answer Klaus flashed to the doors looking around for Caroline. Elijah followed him. She had not followed him inside. He had heard her right behind him. Klaus looked around the woods seeing that she was gone. He noticed something shine in the moonlight. He reached down and grasped it finding that it was the bracelet that he had given her. Elijah swallowed hard.

"Could Miss Forbes have run off-That's when Elijah sensed it as well did Klaus. They looked at each other with a knowing look.-werewolf-Elijah shook his head-hybrid." Klaus nodded. And he knew that there was only one other hybrid in the world other than him.

"Tyler,"

Caroline growled and looked around to find that she was in a house. She cursed and remembered that Klaus, Elijah and her had gone to find the young witch. Before she heard Klaus shout, she had gone to run inside with Elijah to see if Klaus was alright. But someone had stopped her. Tyler. She had seen him not before he snapped her neck. She growled. She hated when someone did that. It made her angry and annoyed. She looked around.

"Tyler," She growled as she stood. She heard movement before she turned around and found Tyler in front of her.

"Good you're awake, I'm sorry care for snapping your neck." He said. "But it had to be done to save you." She looked at him with an irritated look.

"Save me? From what? And where the hell have you taken me?" Tyler gave her a look.

"From Klaus, I know that he must have compelled you. And your at my house for the time being. Until we move on again." She shook her head.

"What have you been doing here Tyler?" He smirked and walked over to the table tossing her a blood bag and grabbing one for himself.

"What I told you, plotting against Klaus. I have to kill him." He said. She shook her head.

"You sound like he had." Tyler looked at her.

"You must have been compelled to say that. Has he harmed you?" Caroline gritted her teeth. He wasn't listening and she realized that's what he lacked in their relationship.

"Klaus didn't compel me, I came here on my own free will. I was being attacked and he was the only one that I could turn to." Caroline looked at Tyler. When they had broken up she was at first heartbroken. But now that she saw him she realized that she wasn't in love with him anymore. And that her heart had healed. But she hadn't realized how it had healed. She had moved on. Was it wrong to have moved on so quickly? She wondered. Tyler stared at her.

"Caroline, how can you trust him? Look at all he's done to Elena, my mom, Jenna, Stefan, US!" He growled. Caroline looked at him.

"What?"

"Look at us Caroline, were broken up because of Klaus."

"Whoa! What? Tyler-

"Caroline it was his fault the whole time. He was always trying to come between us. He just wanted me to do what he said." Tyler said. "He doesn't feel anything for you. The only that he probably would want you for is to sleep with you." Caroline's mouth dropped.

"You don't think another man could desire me?" Tyler swallowed hard.

"Well…"

"First of all Tyler, Klaus didn't make us break up. You did with this stupid revenge alpha male thing. I asked you to be the love of my life and you walked out on me. You made the choice on your own so don't blame Klaus for what you did. He may have done those things in the past of trying to get us to. But because of your silly little revenge schemes." Tyler glared at her.

"I can't believe your defending him. After everything." She shook her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you that far gone Tyler?" Tyler glared at her. "You know what I am getting out of here. I can't even look at you." As she turned and moved away, she realized she should have kept her moth shut. "You know it seems like you had a mask and you just took it off and showed that you were the true monster then Klaus, without his mask he has much more humanity then you." There was an animalistic growl, Caroline turned around and found Tyler with both sets of fangs out and his eyes golden. Her eyes widened.

Klaus and Elijah had been wandering around the woods for a long time. Elijah had called Sophie to meet up with them so they could find her faster. Klaus was still angry that Elijah hadn't watched on her. They heard movement and turned to Sophie who walked towards them.

"I can't believe you made me walk out here in the dead of night." She grumbled.

"Well witch you were the ones that had told us to come here." She rolled her eyes.

"To find Davina not the little vampire. Hmm I am curious how close this vampire is to you." Klaus glared at her.

"She is an old friend of the family. Nothing more." Klaus said. Sophie sighed before holding out her hand.

"Do you have something of hers?" Klaus sighed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out her bracelet. She grasped it in her hands and Klaus spoke.

"Better not burn this witch." He said. She sighed before holding the bracelet in her hands and chanting. At first nothing happened. But then the wind started to blowing before fire erupted on the ground. The fire made a path through the woods. She stopped and held the bracelet back out to Klaus.

"This path will lead you to her whereabouts. But I must warn you I feel that something might be wrong."

Note: So here is another chapter. Tyler is back. Klaus and Elijah search for Caroline. Caroline confronts Tyler about their relationship that they once had. As well as defends Klaus. There is more behind Davina's story of why she is working with Marcel. I have also updated The blood reign in New Orleans. Check it out when you get the chance. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline shoved Tyler off her, already feeling the bite starting to hurt. She snarled. She was so not in the mood for this. Tyler growled and launched himself at her until he was thrown back by some force. Tyler crashed into a tree. Caroline turned to find the man that she had seen at the Mardi Gras party that had called her the shadow self and said that she looked like someone named Dinorah. He turned to her. She gasped knowing he was a witch and flashed away afraid that he would attack her like all the others that had been attacking her. Suddenly she hit something hard, it knocked her down. She groaned and looked up.

"Miss Forbes, are you alright?" Caroline looked up at Elijah as he held out his hand to her. He helped her up. She nodded until he focused on her hand. He grasped it in his. "You have been bitten." He said. Caroline remembered when Tyler had bit her. She tried to shield herself with her hand.

"Where is Klaus?" She asked.

Klaus flashed through the woods finding Tyler looking around the woods. Tyler turned knowing that he was there.

"Well you have returned." Tyler glared at him. Klaus looked around for Caroline. "I had never thought that you would stoop so low as to kidnap the girl you presume to love."

"I was trying to get her away from you. You obviously compelled her, because Caroline will never stop hating you." Klaus glared at him. "Besides, we both know that there would be only one reason to want Caroline. The only thing that she was good at was being in bed with." Klaus felt anger rise into rage. He didn't like how this boy was talking about Caroline.

"So this is how it is going to end then." Klaus said. "Let's finish what was starting." Klaus and Tyler flashed to one another. Little did they know that the man that had called Caroline Dinorah was watching.

_"Caroline?"_ He said. _"They come for her."_ He thought for one second before speaking. _"She has risen."_

Elijah and Caroline were wandering around the woods when they heard a crash not too far from them that sounded like boulders clashing together. Caroline glanced at Elijah before flashing off to find the source, Elijah right behind her.

Klaus's eyes glowed as he grabbed Tyler by the throat and shoved him into a tree staking him in the stomach. Tyler cried out in pain and glared at him before he gasped. Klaus plunged his hand into Tyler's chest grasping his heart.

"Go ahead," Tyler mumbled under his breath. Klaus looked at him finally able to see that he somewhat wished for death. "Caroline will then see that you were nothing but a monster. And will forever hate you."

"Oh I see, you wish for death." Klaus smirked. "Well I am not going to kill you. Your punishment is that you will forever wish for death. But I will never give it to you. The pain and suffering that you live with is the worse pain to live with." Klaus ripped his hand out before Tyler flashed off. Caroline flashed into the clearing looking at Klaus.

"Klaus," She said. He turned to her. Caroline was starting to feel a little sick and dizzy from the werewolf bite. Klaus noticed it, and cursed himself. He should have killed him. Klaus flashed to her as she starting to fall down. He wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her up. Hybrid bites were much faster than a regular werewolf bite. Klaus bit his wrist and placed it to her mouth.

Caroline awoke to find herself on a couch. She looked around and found Klaus sitting in a chair having a drink. She looked at him before looking down at her hand where Tyler had bit her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Tyler bit you, we fought, I healed you and brought back here."

"Where's Tyler?" She asked.

"Somewhere in New Orleans running amuck."

"You didn't kill him?" She asked in shock. She would have thought he would have. Klaus shook his head.

"His punishment is to feel suffering and guilt. That would be the worse punishment to face." Klaus said. Caroline shook her head.

"No, you would have killed him either way." She insisted. "But you didn't. Why? Why Klaus didn't you kill him?" Klaus glanced to her. He bit his lip. "You did it for me didn't you?" Klaus sighed and slowly nodded.

"Yes, but now I wish I didn't." Klaus growled. Caroline smiled before flashing to him and catching him off guard as she pressed her lips to his cheek. Klaus blinked twice and looked at her.

"Thank you," She said as she walked into the kitchen to get a blood bag. Klaus could only stare before bringing his hand up slowly and pressing it to his cheek where she had kissed him. He felt a smile spreading across his face.

_Silas turned to the man that stood there. He looked at him and raised an eyebrow before knowing who he was. _

_"Quirinus," Silas said. "It has been two thousand years, and yet here you are. You're not immortal, you're a groundling." _

_"Call it a curse after everything happened that night."_

_"Why are you here old friend?" _

_"Something has happened." _

_"Like what? Besides that Qetsiayh is still trying to kill me and Amara." Quirinus shook his head. _

_"I think your has returned." _

Note: So there is another chapter. Caroline has come to the point where she really hates Tyler. Klaus fights Tyler but lets him go because he knew that Caroline didn't want him killed. But she is starting to come around the idea of letting Klaus kill him. Klaus saves her. Klaus and Caroline become closer and she kisses him on the cheek. Who is Rebekah seeing by the way? Silas has a sister? And who is Quirinus? Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline woke to take a shower and get dressed before walking downstairs to find Sophie and Klaus talking. Sophie nodded to Caroline, before Klaus turned to her.

"Caroline," he said smiling at her. Sophie glanced at the two them raising an eyebrow. Curious as to wondering what relationship they had.

"Hi, what's going on?" She asked.

"Just taking care of a few matters," He said. Sophie nodded.

"I better go," She said before leaving. Caroline looked at Klaus.

"What was that about?" She asked. Klaus sighed.

"Marcel has the dagger." She raised an eyebrow.

"The dagger that can immobilize an original except you." Klaus nodded.

"Why is that a big deal to you? I though only a human could use it on an original. If a vampire does then they die with the original." Caroline said. Klaus nodded.

"Yes, but I think that he has had the little witch Davina take a look at it. He's trying to make it work on me." Caroline swallowed hard.

"But that's impossible you are half werewolf, and an original. It would not work." She said.

"Yes, well apparently Davina is the most powerful witch of this time. She could possibly do it. And if she does there might be a chance that she might increase the power of it and make it able to kill an original and me permantly." Caroline shook her head.

"Why would Marcel do that? Doesn't he know that if one of you dies then your whole bloodline dies with you?" Klaus nodded.

"But Marcel is getting smart, I am not sure how. I blame the witch she must have found a way. They have been getting smart." Klaus said. Caroline shook her head.

"Klaus, what if someone is working against you." Klaus looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "I mean think about it, someone who knows about the originals and you guys." Klaus glanced at her.

"What are you saying Caroline?" He had to ask it couldn't be her, he had to believe that it was not her.

"Klaus I am not saying I am working against you. But what if someone else is. Trust me Klaus, I wouldn't think to kill you because then I would die…" That's when Caroline thought of something and Klaus did too.

"Tyler," He growled.

"It's possible, I mean he wants you dead and he has even gone as far as doing that." She said. Caroline shook her head thinking. Klaus glanced at her and she knew what he was thinking. "Klaus, you have saved my life twice. Not counting the times that you had put it in danger. But you have been helping me, and you're my friend I wouldn't sentence you to your death by giving away your secrets. Besides I really think Marcel is an ass." Klaus looked into her eyes and knew that she was sincere.

"Well then we have to figure out who is. I am still suspecting Tyler," Klaus looked at her. "Is that the only reason that you want me around love, so that you and your friends don't die?" Caroline swallowed hard.

"Well…you are my friend…" God she hated using that word. Klaus moved closer to her and swallowed hard.

"Just friends?" Klaus asked. Caroline didn't speak and now she thought he was going to kiss her.

"Ugh seriously, your drooling again Nik." Klaus groaned and Caroline blinked before turning to Rebekah. Klaus turned to her.

"Morning to you too sister. Where have you been?" He asked as she pulled out a blood bag and handed one to Caroline who opened it and took a sip.

"Sleeping,"

"Talking about yesterday Rebekah." Rebekah nearly choked on her blood.

"Nowhere, just went shopping." She said. "Didn't you see my new shoes." Klaus rolled his eyes as she showed them her nice boots.

"Ah cute," Caroline said. Rebekah smiled and nodded.

"Honestly I will never understand you and shoes." Klaus said leaving the room. Caroline rolled her eyes. Rebekah swallowed the last of her blood before taking Caroline's.

"Hey." But Rebekah put it on the counter and pressed a finger to her lips as she grabbed Caroline's hand and brought her upstairs to her room. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"We can speak freely in here. I had a witch spell my room. You have no idea what it's like living with brothers." She said before sitting on the bed. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on Rebekah?" She asked.

"Caroline has Nik ever told you about Marcel and I?" She asked. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Wait you and Marcel were a couple?" Rebekah sighed and nodded. "Well what happened?" She asked.

"Let's just say that he broke up with me for power." Caroline looked at her.

"He left you for power?" Caroline shook her head. "He must have been an idiot. Then again he is an ass. You probably are better off without him if he did that to you. But what about him?"

"I am sort of seeing him now." Caroline's mouth dropped.

Elijah entered the house to find Klaus sitting on the couch sketching in his sketch pad. Klaus glanced to him and for a moment thought of Caroline's words. He shook his head. He didn't think that Elijah would betray him. If anything Elijah had been nothing but helping him. He actually was thinking that they were partners like back in the old days as brothers.

"Brother is Miss Forbes here?" He asked. Klaus's jaw clenched he hated to think about his brother taking an interest in Caroline. There would be no one that history would be repeating itself.

"Brother, I hope that I won't have to worry about history repeating itself." He said. Elijah raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Niklaus, do I sense jealousy in that voice of yours. And do I take it that you are interested in Miss Forbes is that it?"Klaus ignored the question.

"What is this about?" He asked. Elijah walked over to him.

"I think I found out why those witches call her the shadow self." Klaus looked at him. "It is the word of which many witches from the ancient world called a double of one's self. Or in other words a doppelganger."

Note: So there is another chapter. Someone is working against Klaus. Who could it be? Tyler? Elijah? Sophie? And Rebekah is seeing Marcel? I think we're going to get a little back story on their relationship and how Marcel came to be Klaus's protégé. Caroline is a doppelganger? But they call her the shadow self? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was becoming friends with Rebekah, and when she heard that Klaus really didn't like the idea of her being with Marcel. He made Marcel chose in which Marcel chose power over Rebekah proving that he wanted it more than her. Caroline had decided to keep the original's secret thinking that perhaps they were really in love with each other. And as much as she didn't like Marcel Rebekah apparently did. Caroline was walking downstairs to find Klaus sitting in a chair drawing in his sketch pad. He looked up at her and smile as she sat down on the couch in front of him. Caroline was curious.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus knew something was bothering her. He could read her like an open book. It was strange because Tyler really was never like this. He hardly really paid attention to her feelings and emotions. Then again they hardly talked in their relationship.

"It's just been bugging me for some time now. How did Marcel become your protégé?" Klaus was taken aback by the question. He should have known that this question would come up.

"Well back in 1820, he was just a boy when I met him. He was born here, and he was a slave."

Flashback:

_Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol had been in New Orleans for some time now. And they had just finished their ride for the day. Kol had gone to feed from a woman that with dark hair that had passed by. Klaus on the other hand was thinking of heading back to the house along with Rebekah and Elijah. That's when he heard the snap of whip against skin and a yell. Klaus turned to glance at a young African American boy who appeared to be eight. A white man was whipping him, Klaus was about to turn away when something caught his eye. He watched as no matter how many times the boy was hit he would throw an apple back at him. Klaus was impressed of the strength that this boy had within him. Without listening to his siblings protests, he walked over to them and snapped the man's neck before looking at the boy. The boy gazed up at him. _

_"What is your name boy?" Klaus asked. _

_"Don't have one; mom never gave me one because she thought I wouldn't live pass five." He said. Klaus smirked._

_"Well we will just have to think of one for you." Klaus pondered in thought for a moment. "How about Marcellus, means young warrior." Marcellus smiled at him._

_"Yes sir," He said. He glanced to Rebekah who stood next to Elijah. Klaus noticed him looking at his sister. _

_"That is my brother and sister, Elijah and Rebekah. You will be part of our family." _

_"Rebekah," He said. Klaus raised an eyebrow and nodded. _

_"What are you thinking?" He asked. _

_"She's pretty," He said. Klaus smirked and shook his head at the little boy. A mere crush he had on his sister he thought before reaching down and pulling the boy up._

_"Welcome to the family Marcellus." _

Flashback Ended:

"So you saved him?" Caroline asked. Klaus nodded.

"His bravery was what made me interested in him. I have always found that was something interesting. When someone surprises me," Caroline swallowed hard.

"Is that why you chose to save me?" She asked. Klaus looked at her. He hated remember the night that he had tried to kill her. It still made him feel guilty.

"I was interested in seeing you, you surprised me by how honest you were and unafraid of me. If anything love, you make Marcel look like a warrior but you are a goddess with no fear for anything." She bit her lip and blushed. Klaus smiled but then frown. "Caroline there is something that you need to know." Caroline looked at him waiting expectantly. "Elijah found some more information out on why the witches might be after you. It is only a mere lead but it makes somewhat sense."

"What did he find out?" She asked.

"They call you the Shadow Self, it means doppelganger," Caroline stared at him.

"What are you saying that I look like someone else? Or that someone could be walking around right now being me?" Before either of them could speak there was a knock at the door. Caroline and Klaus looked at one another before standing and moving to the door. Klaus opened the door and Caroline gasped. As she stared at him.

"Stefan?"

"Caroline," He said. Klaus didn't know what was going on.

"Stefan,"

"I found something,"

"What?" Caroline and Klaus asked at the same time. Stefan looked at Caroline unsure of how to answer. Caroline noticed the file that he had in his hand. She grabbed it from him wondering what it was. Caroline read over it before her eyes went wide.

"No, that's impossible…" She shook her head. "There has to be some sort of mistake…" She looked at Stefan as he slowly spoke.

"It's true Caroline," He said. Caroline shook her head not wanting to hear this. "Your father isn't Bill Forbes, it was Zach, Zach Salvatore."

Note: Cliffhanger, so Caroline is related to Stefan? If you guys remember that Damon had killed Zach in season 1. He had saved Caroline when Damon was hunting her. He died though. So Liz Forbes and Zach Salvatore? Shocking? Stefan showed up. Marcel was created by Klaus. Rebekah might share her history with Marcel as things get more in depth on Caroline, and why the witches are after her. Tyler is still out there, and looks like a battle might take place soon. Just so you guys understand, i looked up that Zach Salvatore was distant half paternal nephew and Stefan and Damon were his half paternal uncle. So they are only half related really. But in this case Zach happen to be very distantly related to the family. And that mean Caroline as well. So they are not all the way related to one another. And It would be half cousin fourth or fifth removed. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting on the couch staring into the flames of the fire in the fireplace. She was in her thoughts about her mother, and everything that had happened in her life. It had been an hour or two since Stefan had came. Once he had he said that he had to get back. The only reason that he came was that he thought this would be easier in person. Caroline was also having a hard time wrapping around the idea of Damon being her half distant cousin. It was now kind of strange since she had slept with him. But they weren't completely related. They were half and very distant. It turns out that her father was actually more of their half distant cousin as well.

Meanwhile in the other room Elijah was sitting with Klaus. Elijah had been debating what to say to Klaus. He needed to question him because he wasn't sure if he knew. Stefan had also told Klaus something else. And Elijah had overheard. It.

"Niklaus I need to ask you," Klaus looked up at him with confusion in his eyes as he read over Caroline's birth certificate and files. "Did you really have the intention of going back to Mystic Falls and retrieving Katerina to create more hybrids?" Klaus stared at him. He was shocked that his brother didn't trust him after what he had said to Stefan about not being interested in making more hybrids.

"Brother, I told Stefan and you. I will not go back to get Katerina to create more hybrids, that experiment didn't work out and I have learned my lesson." Elijah's expression didn't change. "You don't believe me," Klaus knew it was true. Elijah looked down.

"I'm sorry brother, but with everything that has happened this past year and for the last thousand years it has become hard to know if you mean considering the lack of trust that I have gotten from you. You did dagger me, and I had heard that you were told by Marcel to do so again" Klaus glared at his brother.

"I understand that Elijah but I thought that this was something that you could see. I was letting go of all that when I came back to New Orleans. I thought I had made myself clear. I have never betrayed you since we were here." Impulsively Klaus bit Elijah hand when he tried to touch him in comfort. Klaus knew it was wrong but he was angry. He knew that the bite wouldn't kill him, but all Klaus could see was betrayal in some way and form again through Elijah. Klaus left the room without looking back.

Klaus entered the room noticing Caroline was still where he had left her.

"Caroline, do you want to talk about this?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"Not really," She said turning to him. "Could you change the subject and tell me something else. Oh tell me something about you family, when was the last time that you were really happy." Klaus looked at her as he sat down.

"Well that would be an easy question. Back when we were human and Henrik was alive." He said. "Despite that my father tried to make my life a living hell I was happy to be there with my family." He said.

"You never were happy after that?" She asked. Klaus shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really, I'm sure there was a time when Rebekah was happy. Of course happiness doesn't last a long time. It comes and goes." Caroline shook her head turning to him.

"Yes it can," Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Love, I have lived a thousand years and I still haven't had that much happiness and even when I was graced with it once in a while. It wouldn't stay forever."

"Well that's sad, but you were also mostly alone. Perhaps if you were with your family more than you would have had longer and more happy memories."

"For Kol there is nothing that makes more happy then causing mischeve. For Finn it was reading I guess. For Rebekah, well I think it was love more than for her love for shoes. And for Elijah, it was for him to discover new things Always traveling." He said. "For me, I had made it my life mission to break my curse. And after a thousand years I did."

"Have you ever been in love?" She blurted out. Klaus looked at her.

"What?"

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked once again. Klaus shrugged.

"Once when I was human, but when I look back on it I think it was more of an infatuation." Klaus said.

"Not in this thousand years that you have been alive?" He shook his head.

"Caroline, love is a vampire's greatest weakness." He said. She gave him a look.

"I don't believe that." She said.

"It's true though, you have seen what happens to those vampires that love." Caroline glared at him.

"What about me? I am a vampire and I believe in love," Klaus shook his head.

"It is nothing but a weakness." She remembered when she had said to him that she knew that he was in love with her when she was on her death bed. He didn't deny it but he didn't say anything either. Perhaps this was the reason behind why he seemed to never want to admit it or claim that he wanted it. But in truth he did, he wanted to love and be loved in return. And she could see this, she could see Klaus. Klaus, not the one that everyone feared but the man that was really Klaus. Not the mask that he hid behind. It was nothing more than a mask to hide the pain and to put walls up so that he would never endure more. Behind the mask, was a man, and not just any man. A broken man, who had been tortured, betrayed, and heartbroken every bad thing that had happen to him was behind his mask.

"Love can also make you strong." Klaus looked up at her. Shocked by her words. His phone rang. He answered it still looking at her, their eyes gazing into each other's.

"Sophie," He said.

_"Klaus I know someone who actually might have the dagger." _

Klaus and Caroline were walking into the garage where a seventeen year old boy was. He was working on a car. He turned to them and raised an eyebrow before wiping his face with the cloth. He had oil from the car on his hands.

"Ah Klaus…may I help you?" He asked. Klaus nodded and used his eyes dilated.

"Josh, give me the dagger," He said. Josh looked at him confused. Klaus realized that he was not able to compel him.

"I'm sorry…" Klaus glared at him he wanted to rip his head off but he needed that dagger. Caroline touched his arm and spoke.

"Ah Josh, look we need the dagger so if you wouldn't mind and just handed it back to us and we will be on our way." Josh shook his head at Caroline.

"I don't have the dagger," he said. "Not anymore, but I know who does." He said.

"Who?" Caroline asked. But Klaus already knew the answer.

"Marcel," He said. "He has it in his back pocket. I saw it on him." Klaus cursed.

"He wants me to come after him." Caroline glanced at Klaus.

"I don't know much of anything else but I saw him heading for the old warehouse or wherever he goes after a while." Josh said. Caroline nodded and walked away with Klaus.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Marcel is setting a trap, he wants war, he wants a final battle now. And if he wants one he is going to get it."

Note: So here is another chapter. So now Marcel has basically declared war and now a battle will happen. Caroline and Klaus are working together. Elijah didn't really betray Klaus but he did say that it was hard to trust him. So it could have been Elijah. Or could it have been? Josh is just another character that I learned was on the show. And he had the dagger till he gave it back to Marcel. Klaus and Caroline have their moment. The Final Battle is coming, Klaus VS Marcel next chapter. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline were walking to the French Quarter or Marcel's lair, Caroline thought. She looked around finding it mostly dead on the streets. She wondered where everyone was. Perhaps there were more of the supernatural then humans. Klaus turned to her, she looked at him confused.

"Wait here," He said. She shook her head.

"Like hell-

"Caroline, this is between me and Marcel I don't want you to get hurt. I will be back soon." He said.

"Klaus-But he flashed away and she cursed leaning against the wall folding her arms across her chest stubbornly. She wasn't happy right now, she hated when she couldn't do anything. It made her feel weak, _useless. _She swallowed hard remembering Damon's use of words. She shook that thought away. She didn't care about Damon. Come to think of it she didn't like that she was related somewhat to the guy. They were distant half cousins. She suddenly heard something. She looked around being on alert. She was a vampire and she shouldn't feel scared. Unless it was that warlock with snake green eyes. They had always felt like they had pierced her soul. It made her scared looking into them. Suddenly she was flashed into a wall, she grunted and before she could do anything she was grabbed.

Klaus made his way inside and found Marcel standing in the middle surrounded by vampires. The vampires glared at him as he entered the room. Marcel smirked.

"Ah old friend you are here," He said. Klaus glared at him.

"Where is the dagger Marcel?" Marcel sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He played dumb. Klaus glared at him before grabbing a vampire and holding him by the neck ready to rip his head off.

"Where is the dagger Marcel or I will rip every vampire here to shreds," Klaus threatened. Marcel rolled his eyes as he slowly reached into his coat pocket.

"Oh you mean this one, your lovely sister had given it to me." Klaus's eyes widened as Rebekah entered the room with a smirk on her face. He dropped the vampire and stared at her.

"Rebekah?"

"Hi Nik,"

"You gave him the dagger? Why?" Klaus demanded. She glared at him.

"Why do you think?" She asked. "You have made not only everyone outside of your family's life miserable but also mine. You always had to take someone I loved away from me." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Please Rebekah if we turned every man that you fell in love with then no humans would exist." She glared at him.

"You have ruined my life for the pass one thousand years. I think it's time, to get what you deserve." She smirked and folded her arms across her chest. Klaus looked at the vampires around him that were smirking.

"Indeed, let us end this old friend," Marcel said. He could tell this was a battle. Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a coin and dropped it on the floor.

"Whoever picks the coin up gets to live," Klaus said. With one final word the fight began. Klaus had ripped two vampires heads off before in the next second Rebekah grabbed him long enough to hold him down since she was an original. Just as Klaus was about to throw her off he felt chains latch onto his wrist. When Rebekah let go he found himself bound. He snarled and glared at his sister. Klaus tugged at them unable to break them.

"I wouldn't try that old friend; those chains are spelled and especially made to hold up against you." Marcel said. Klaus growled trying to yank against the chains. "Boys, girls, let's show him how we take care of our prisoners." Marcel said to his minions. The vampires came closer to Klaus now, each one throwing a punch, stabbing him, and shoving him back and fouth. Klaus grunted in pain. As the fight slowly stopped when they heard someone entering the room.

"Marcel look who I found here, Klaus brought his little pet along." Rebekah and Klaus turned to Caroline who had been thrown over Thierry's shoulder and thrown to the ground. Caroline scrambled to look around. She looked to see Klaus chained up with dried blood on his face from where he had been punched severely.

"Klaus," She said. She tried to move to him, as if on instinct to help him. But was grabbed by the vampire. Caroline struggled against Thierry's hand. He was able to lift her off the ground. Rebekah swallowed hard. She hadn't thought that Klaus would have brought her here. If anything Rebekah did start to think about Caroline as a friend. She just wanted revenge on her brother. There was a low growl but a scary enraged one. Rebekah frowned and knew that this wasn't going to end well. This plan had failed. Everyone turned to Klaus, he began to lift his head and slowly opened his eyes. His hybrid eyes golden, all of a sudden Klaus tugged on the chains again. This time they ripped clean out of the walls breaking off some of the wall that they had been bound too. Thierry let go of Caroline when Klaus's eyes fell on him. Caroline fell to the ground with a thud as she looked up to see Klaus starting to kill vampires from left and right. He ripped two heads off, three hearts that were plopped to the ground. He growled and bit another before shoving them away. He then used his chains to strangle another. He grabbed another and held them in place by the head.

"MARCEL! Finish this!" Klaus yelled. Caroline watched Klaus. She was amazed, Caroline had never seen Klaus like this. Her friends would always have to describe his actions towards them to her. He had never let her see this side of him. He truly was the most powerful creature on the planet. Caroline flashed to her feet and turned to Rebekah who had a panic expression on her face. Klaus was starting to make his way toward them.

"Pick up the coin," Rebekah said. Marcel turned to her.

"What?"

"Pick up the coin!" She yelled. "It is the only way to live!" She said. "Pick up the coin!" Marcel looked at Klaus starting to get closer.

"Enough!" He yelled. Klaus and the other's glanced at him. He slowly bent down and picked up the coin. "I am loyal and I serve my sire, King Klaus of New Orleans." He said. Klaus let go of the vampire that he was about to kill. Klaus smirked as he walked toward him.

"Now that's more like it." He said. Klaus stood next to Caroline. Marcel swallowed hard and slowly handed the dagger to Klaus. Klaus smiled. He had won not just the dagger back. But his kingdom again. He was King.

Caroline was walking down the hall when she heard her voice.

"Elijah's home, there is only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" Rebekah asked.

"I contemplated a game," She heard Klaus say. She began walking down the hall toward the room wanting to know what had happened. She was surprised that Rebekah had stepped foot in the house. "Of eme mini miny mo," Caroline looked in to find Klaus by the window but then he wasn't. He had flashed over behind Rebekah holding the dagger to her. "You betrayed me, my own sister." Caroline heard the heartbreak in his voice. Before Caroline could speak Elijah passed her.

"Niklaus, don't you dare," Elijah said.

"My own siblings betray me," Klaus snarled, Caroline had entered the room finally to see a tear slide down Klaus's cheek as he held the dagger up toward his siblings. Klaus glanced to her for one second before returning it to his siblings. Caroline did see something wrong here. The tables were reverse this time though. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"So that's what this is about, you are once again worried that were going to be left behind. Has history taught you nothing, we don't abandon you Nik you drive us away." Klaus looked to his sister and slowly lowered the dagger down. Caroline stared at Rebekah. She knew that this time it was none of what Rebekah had just said. Just the opposite.

"Is that so?" Klaus began. "What have I done lately? Other than cooperate, I bow down to you brother. To make up for daggering you, for the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Look the other way sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with. While he controls the empire that we built. That he took." Klaus swallowed hard. "Now I make no excuse, for past sins. But in the one moment that you two, could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me. Believe that I had no intention of creating hybrids once again. But instead you stand against me. To side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I am going to live there. And the two of you, you can stay here together. And rot," Caroline looked at Klaus. He was truly hurt, his mask had fallen to the ground to reveal his true feelings. The betrayal that he felt. His sibling's betrayal had to be the worse that he had ever felt. Klaus slowly held out the dagger to his brother. Elijah swallowed hard and looked down at it. Klaus moved passed him, he glanced at Caroline but proceeded to walk away. Caroline turned and walked after him leaving his siblings to listen to his speech.

"Klaus," She called. Klaus wasn't listening as he kept walking. He turned to corner going into his study. "Klaus," He just shook his head.

"Go away Caroline," Caroline glared at him and shook her head before she flashed in front of him. Seeing a few tears slide down his face. His jaw clenched. She shook her head as he tried to turn away once more. Caroline moved to him and wrapped her arms around him. Klaus was shocked by this, but felt cared for. Caroline had been the only one that he could really trust over his siblings. Caroline rubbed his back as she felt a few wet tears on her shoulder.

Caroline had decided to leave with Klaus to his home. She looked to Elijah and Rebekah, she didn't know them as well. But she just felt that going with Klaus was the right thing to do. It was what he needed. He needed someone. Caroline was still thinking about what had happened. She knew that it wasn't right. She had to help fix the fight with his siblings. But she knew that Klaus wouldn't just trust them again. It was why he didn't trust people all the time. He was afraid of being hurt. But she knew that he had never expected his siblings to betray him. She knew Klaus was outside packing the car. It wasn't like she had a lot of things though. Since most of them were back in her dorm. He wouldn't say goodbye to his siblings though. Rebekah looked at Caroline.

"I guess this is goodbye, will see each other around the city of course." Caroline said. Rebekah swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry for what happened Caroline. I never wanted you in the fight. I am still debating with my brother what happened to him. But I was glad when he saved you from Thierry. Thierry would have harmed you the worse way that you could imagine. You will be safe with my brother and I know that." Caroline nodded.

"I understand that Klaus has done some things over the centuries, but he did trust you. Didn't do anything to betray you this time." Rebekah shook her head.

"It was because of you," Caroline looked at her. "It was all because of you Caroline. You make my brother a better person, I see the way he looks at you. You are his humanity Caroline. You bring it out whatever is still left of it. But I think the more that you stay here the more that it continues to try and grow. I can't say that you will turn Nik into Stefan at least not the one that drinks from animals. But he could be better somewhat. Just don't hurt him Caroline, I think you could have the power to destroy him with one word compared to us." Caroline nodded before Rebekah hugged her. Caroline moved to where Elijah was. Elijah was thinking when he found Caroline in front of him.

"Miss Forbes-

"Caroline please Elijah." She said. He nodded.

"Caroline,"

"All see you around Elijah, it should be fun sometime." Caroline said. Elijah nodded. He was shocked when she hugged him. Elijah hugged her back.

"Take care of my brother Miss Caroline," Caroline nodded. He never did stop with being formal. She thought to herself. Caroline turned and walked outside to find Klaus waiting for her. He nodded to her as she walked over to him, he opened the door to the passenger sit for her. She got inside before he flashed to the other side. She looked out the window and watched as the apartment grew smaller and smaller away until she saw nothing but the great city. If there was thing Caroline knew when she had agreed to come with him, was she didn't just make that choice as someone that he needed. Perhaps she was giving into him, seeing perhaps someone she could spend the rest of her life with. Caroline had finally chose him over everything else.

Note: So there is the chapter, I was really sad when Rebekah and Elijah had betrayed him. He was doing everything he was told because he wanted his family and home back. Now he trusts Caroline of course, but she knows that he needs his siblings. Can Caroline reunite the family? There is still a warlock out to get her. Klaus is ruling the city again, what will happen? Rebekah's words to Caroline. Do you think it might make her start giving into her feelings for him? Caroline is starting to come to terms to seeing her feelings. We still have to find out more about this Shadow Self and Dinorah. Silas somehow fits into the picture as well as the Salvatores. Next chapter more about Caroline's birth and the witches. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline watched as they moved further towards the woods. They came to a gate and entered. The driveway curved around the middle of the small circle of grass. Caroline looked at the house that stood. It was a big white mansion. Bigger then the one then the one in Mystic Falls. Though she understood, Klaus liked to live in luxury, even though she knew when he was human he grew up probably in a cave. He was a Viking after all really. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought. It was all white with a two windows up and down the whole front of the house. With four columns or pillars. Klaus stopped the car, and Caroline opened her door looking at the house. It was huge for only two people. Caroline grabbed her bag, which wasn't a lot really. Some clothes, half were Rebekah's that she had given her. A hair brush and few other things that Rebekah had let her have. But it hadn't been shocking when Caroline had come across her shoes for her to snap. Rebekah did seem to like her shoes, that was for sure. While Klaus got the rest of the bags, Caroline walked up the steps and opened the door. The least that Klaus could have done would be lock the door. But no it was opened. Caroline entered the house, and looked around the room. Taking it in, she found a long curved elegant staircase twirling up. Caroline walked over to a dresser with a vase of flowers. She noticed the painting behind it. It was of the Original Family. Excluding Finn of course. Caroline looked to the first, it was of Elijah, second was Klaus, third was Kol, and forth was Rebekah. They were dressed back in the 1800's. She remembered seeing Stefan's and Damon's pictures from when they were young and human. Back in 1864. Klaus's hair was a little higher than his shoulders but still was somewhat long then. It was strange, since she had only ever seen Klaus in this time period. When she looked at him here, it was hard for her mind to wrap around the idea of Klaus living for a thousand years. Yes he was an original so he lived forever, seen many things in different era's and times. He saw how the world changed and expanded over time. She couldn't help but glance at the bracelet, she had always wondered the story about it. He had said that it was of a princess that was almost as beautiful as her. She remembered how she scoffed and didn't believe him. But here she was blushing at the thought of his old words. She had realized that the first time Klaus had met her, he hadn't said anything bad about her. Although she didn't believe his words either at the time. She remembered Matt saying how he had never liked her until that night they had slept in each others arms. Tyler had insulted her by calling her a irritating bitchy little twit. It was true that she had been, she still wasn't sure now. Damon really hadn't ever liked her, just used her. Klaus had said that he fancied her, thought that she was beautiful, for her strength, her supposed light that he saw, and that he enjoyed her. No one had ever said those things to her when they first met her. She heard the bags hit the floor with a thud and turned to Klaus who entered the house. He turned to her with a smile and noticed what she was looking at. Klaus swallowed hard, but spoke.

"That was painted 1819 when we had finished building the house." Caroline looked around.

"You and your family built the house?" She asked. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Well everyone except for Rebekah, she was just there to organize where everything would go. It had almost taken us a year because Kol had used his original strength and knocked over some of the house. You can imagine that we were not happy. But Rebekah she was far worse, she had never let it go and insistended that I give her the dagger. It took a week before we starting back on the project again without Rebekah and Kol fighting." Klaus said. She knew that he really didn't want to talk about his family and changed the subject.

"Were you the cause of how the Supernatural became known here. Like the legends and myths." Klaus smirked.

"Well I would suppose, my family and I caused trouble along the way so did Marcel. He became my protégé. We had enjoyed the nights of…having a good drink you could say." Caroline swallowed hard.

"You and Marcel?"

"We were probably the worse. We had caused quite a stir in New Orleans, but that had also been when I had turned off my humanity." She looked at him curiously.

"Why did you turn it off?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Why wouldn't any vampire turn it off? Because they don't want to feel, they say over time there slowly isn't a way to turn off your humanity anymore when you become older. But that is somewhat a lie it is dullness, you let your senses go and slowly they become a part of you." Klaus said.

"How many times have you turned it off?" She asked.

"Three times, over the last thousand years. It may not be a lot but it was long periods of time that I had my feelings locked away. It was a century after I turned that I turned it off. 1115 when I dealt with the hallucinations of all five hunters. It helped me through the years. But it would come back on and off. It had become a curse. That was the only time, that I found the years didn't go by." She raised an eyebrow.

"And the last?"

"Was a long time ago," He said. He turned to the bag that she was holding. "Chose a room love," She raised an eyebrow before walking up the stairs while Klaus grabbed the last things. Caroline looked around and opened the door to the first room that she came across. Caroline walked inside and placed her bag on the bed. It was a big queen size bed with an old but antique looking wooden back board. The four pillars at the corners were square but as they went up to the curtain holder they twirled almost like ice cream. The backboard was a cherry brown that contrasted to the dark but bright red covers. This room looked like a hotel room, was all she could think about. Caroline sighed and opened her bag pulling out the birth documents and the DNA test that showed that her father was Zach Salvatore instead of Bill Forbes. She remembered the only time that she had seen him. She had been human and under Damon's compulsion. He had brought her there. She had opened the door, but he tried to save her by holding the door shut and telling her to run. She had escaped but she remembered hearing the grunt of pain and then the snap of a neck. She knew that man was dead. But she didn't realize that, that man was her father. And Damon had killed him, she should have known that Damon would always be the cause of all the death and pain in her family. At least more than Klaus ever had. She would admit that he put her life in danger twice but Damon was worse. Caroline was about to begin to unpack when she heard voices coming from downstairs. She walked down the stairs to find the old protégé himself. Marcel standing there with Klaus. Klaus glanced to her and gave her a small smile. While Marcel turned to her with a smirk.

"Ah Caroline, lovely to see you again." Marcel said when she came down the stairs. She nodded and glanced at Klaus.

"Well I didn't think we had been expecting visitors." She said. Marcel shrugged. Caroline turned to Klaus for an explanation.

"Marcel and I have a few matters to discuss about the city." Klaus said. Marcel raised an eyebrow and looked between them.

"Where is the rest of your family Klaus?" Marcel asked. Caroline looked at him. Klaus's jaw clenched.

"They seemed happier in the apartment then here." Klaus said.

"So it is just you and sweet Caroline here." Caroline hated the way Marcel said her name. It was almost like he was acting as if she wasn't standing there. And more like she was something to gain like property. Klaus shrugged.

"Until it's time for my family to rejoin us here. But I think that won't be for some time." Klaus said.

"Forgive me, but if I am mistaken Caroline is Rebekah's friend, yes? Then why did she decide to go with you and not stay with her friend?" Caroline swallowed hard.

"I wanted to come," Caroline said. Marcel glanced at her. "Klaus was going to show me the area. Rebekah had said she meet up shortly. I have always been quite interested in history. And this place seemed to have that. So Klaus offered and I accepted." She said. Marcel shrugged.

"If you wanted a lesson of the past, you could have come to me. I could show you around town. And the secrets of New Orleans." Klaus glared at him while Marcel just smirked. Caroline shook her head.

"I think I would trust the original hybrid would have much more history, since he has lived a thousand years. I already know much of a century year old vampire. My best friend happens to be one. And besides I believe he was the one that had built the city, yes?" Marcel looked at her before he chuckled.

"You do have quite a tongue. I would love to see how you handle her Klaus." He said. Klaus shrugged.

"She has her moments you could say." Klaus said. Marcel nodded. "Shall we?" Klaus asked Marcel. Leading the way into the study. Caroline grabbed his arm when Marcel was inside. Klaus looked at her confused.

"I want to go into the city." Klaus gave her a look.

"Caroline, you know that it is not safe." Caroline gave him a look.

"I am going to see Sophie, Klaus please it's important I want to find out more about all of this. Please it is the only thing I can think about right now." Klaus sighed.

"Fine, but call me." He said handing her his cell phone and keys. "The number for here is already programmed in here. If anything happens call me." He said. He was glad the room were all spelled with sage. It was one of his safety precautions. He didn't want anyone hearing him. Especially when he still has a hard time trusting Marcel for everything that has happened. She nodded, she turned and left without another word. Caroline sat in the car looking through the papers of her birth. If she couldn't get in contact with her mother, then perhaps she could have the witches help somehow.

Note: Hey guys sorry for the late update. I was trying to find out what was supposed to happen in the next episode of the originals. I got a summary and I was trying to weave it all together with Caroline in the story. I guess Klaus and Marcel bond over their past flings or something. But don't worry Klaus won't mention his interest in Caroline. He would never do that. Caroline is going to get some help from Sophie. They're going to find out more about her family. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline found Sophie at the bar. But before Caroline could get to her, someone blocked her path. It was the witch Martha, the one who had spoke coldly to Caroline.

"What do you want vampire?" She asked. Caroline gave her a look.

"I was just hoping to ask for Sophie's help. It is important." Martha rolled her eyes.

"And what do you need help with girl?" Caroline swallowed hard.

"I need to find out more about my family." She said. Martha raised an eyebrow before looking around.

"Come with me," She walked into another room and Caroline followed. When she had closed the door she turned to Caroline. "I might be able to contact the spirits about the information about you family."

"But Sophie tried that last time,"

"Yes, but with the information now. The spirits might be able to guide us." She grasped Caroline's hand. And Caroline thought she was just going to do a palm reading or something. As the witch chanting the candles lit with flames. It seemed as though Martha was more powerful then Sophie. After a few seconds the flames grew bigger and Martha's face scrunched in confusion. She shook her head. "No this cannot be," Caroline found the table was shaking now. Suddenly everything stopped and Martha gasped.

"What is it?" She asked. Martha looked at her slightly frightened of Caroline. She shook her head. Caroline shook her. "What is it?" She demanded.

"The spirits, they-your- family is linked with- she shook her head.

"Who?"

"Silas," Caroline froze hearing the name. It sent chills down her spine. She could sense that the flames on the candles grew brighter as if saying the name of the immortal witch gave power.

A week before the attacks on Caroline:

_ A Traveler called Adelaide entered the catacombs under the great city of New Orleans. She was in search for one thing, she knew that this would break her oath to the Travelers but she knew that it was time. Her friend had suffered enough. Just as her family has. She knew that this would be the only way to ensure the Ancient Laws that had been long forgotten. Qetisyah had returned. And she was becoming powerful, who better than her old friend. She made her way deeper into the parts of the catacombs that only she and the other Travelers knew about. There she found ancient tomb. Before she walked to it she noticed the symbol of the Pentacle under it. She knew the only way to open it was through powerful magic. She had spent two thousand years waiting. And now she finally was powerful enough to remove the seal. Grasping the blade of silver in her hand she sliced her palm. She hissed at the pain before putting the Ancient talisman in her bleeding hand. She closed her eyes and began to chant the old Ancient words of the witches. The ground began to rumble and shake underneath her feet. She could hear the cracks in the earth coming forth with a loud crash like thunder she knew that the seal was broken. She opened her eyes and walked over to the tomb. She removed the lid and looked down at the girl that was stoned to death. Literally she looked as if she was a statue. Her eyes were closed and her hands held her Amulet. A symbol of her power. _

_"No!" She turned to find Marcus one of her fellow Travelers standing there. "What have you done?!" He demanded. _

_"What is necessary brother," She cut her hand preparing to give the girl her blood. Marcus ran to her trying to grab her. None of them noticed that few drops of blood landed on the statue only one landed on her mouth. As Marcus struggled to stop her, she grabbed his wrist, and hit him on the back of the head knocking him out. She sliced his wrist and pressed it to the statue's mouth. She waited for a few seconds before she heard cracking. She felt a grab, and realized that she was biting his wrist now. She looked to see Marcus slowly becoming conscious. She knew that she had to hurry, she only needed a few more sips of blood. She heard and saw her body beginning to crack and her skin becoming normal color. Suddenly the hand moved and latched onto Marcus's. She had jumped back right when Marcus started registering what was going on. He screamed when he couldn't move his hand from the mouth of the great being. Their strength was growing by the minute. Marcus starting to stop fighting and slowly his eyes strayed away looking glassy and lifeless. The hand let go of him and he dropped to the ground lifeless. Adelaide swallowed hard and moved to the coffin watching as being's mouth swallowed the last of blood. _

_"Dinorah," The being's eyes opened to reveal blue green eyes._

Klaus was talking with Marcel about something happening in the woods. Marcel shook his head.

"I don't know what it is but apparently it has murdered a few people and not just human. Also vampires. We found huge paw prints but there is no way that a werewolf would have done it. There aren't any around here anymore. Those paw prints were too big. And the claw marks on the trees." Marcel shook his head. "I asked to meet with you because I was wondering if you knew what this creature was." Klaus thought through his life meet other supernatural creatures. Witch, vampire, werewolf, hybrid, witch/vampire as well. But he wasn't sure what kind of creatures were still out there. The only reason this being was that those creatures were the most powerful and known of, but whatever this was. He had no idea what it could possibly be.

"I am not sure, I will have to investigate in the matter. Do you have anything on it?" He asked.

"Rebekah had told me that she saw someone there but they were gone when she got there. She couldn't see them, just a figure. She said that it might have been a vampire or something. She was going to head back there soon enough to examine the area." Klaus wasn't sure what other supernatural creatures were returning but he was going to find out.

Note: So here is another chapter. Caroline bloodline goes back to Silas as well as Stefan and Damon's. This was a flashback of what happened before the witches came after Caroline. Dinorah had awakened which was the cause of the witches going after Caroline finding out that she existed. And what is happening in New Orleans? What has Rebekah discovered? Next chapter will be some Caroline and Rebekah bonding. They will be partners in crime going to find out more about this creature in New Orleans. Caroline will talk to Rebekah about what she has learned. Reviews please thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline opened the door to the mansion and glanced around. She didn't sense Marcel's presence any longer. She turned only to bump into Klaus.

"Hello love,"

"Jesus Klaus, you gave me a heart attack." Klaus smirked.

"Not likely love," He said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well other then the city having some problems, nothing to worry about for now. I am handling it. Second, we have a dinner tonight." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I am having some guests over. Don't worry that also includes Rebekah and Elijah. But there are some vampires as well that will be joining us." He said.

"Marcel I am guessing as well." Klaus nodded. Caroline sighed.

"Ok, so is this anything fancy?" No offense but she didn't have anything that would look impressive and stunning.

"No, just look nice." Caroline nodded. "Was Sophie any help?" He asked. She swallowed hard.

"Ah some stuff, it's not that important I will tell you later." He shrugged and she turned to head upstairs watching as Klaus turned back into his study. She wasn't sure if now was the best time to tell Klaus what she had found out.

Caroline looked around her room grabbing a pair of leggings and a white blouse and a black sweater. Caroline kept thinking about what Martha had said. The only way that she would get into contact with Silas is if she went back to Mystic Falls. She needed to know this. But she also knew that Klaus want her to go. She knew that he cared for her. And she knew what she was doing could mean possibly the end of her life. Caroline stepped down the stairs and found Marcel standing by the door with Thierry. She glared at them. Klaus stood in front of them.

"Ah Caroline, lovely to see you again. Twice in one day. You look stunning by the way." Marcel said. She rolled her eyes and stepped next to Klaus. Klaus's jaw clenched.

"Yeah well it won't be often." She said folding her arms across her chest. Marcel and Thierry walked inside heading for the dining room. Caroline turned and found Rebekah and Elijah to enter as well. Klaus turned away planning on ignoring their presence for now. He followed the others into the dining room. Elijah smiled to Caroline.

"Hello Miss Caroline," He said. She smiled.

"Hi Elijah, Rebekah." Rebekah gave her a smile.

"I see that he is still going to ignore us." Rebekah said. Elijah walked into the dining room as well. Caroline shrugged.

"For now I guess. I think you should just give it time." Caroline said. Rebekah nodded. They walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting. Three other vampires had also joined. Caroline sat next to Rebekah. Amongst them the vampires talked to one another. Caroline was surprised that Klaus could be friends with Marcel again and trust him by the looks of it. Elijah was having a conversation with Sophie who had just arrived.

"So did you find out anymore on this whole attack thing that has happened to you?" Rebekah asked. Caroline shrugged. She might as well tell someone.

"Look, please just remain calm with what I have to tell you." She said. Rebekah stared at her confused.

"Ok?"

"I went to see Sophie today but instead saw Martha." She said. Rebekah raised her eyebrow. But then continued. "She told me some things, she told me more about my family history. I am not just distant relatives to Stefan and Damon. I am also related to Silas." She had to whisper his name to her. Rebekah stared at her before she glanced around. Rebekah moved her glass and spilled some wine on Caroline. Caroline gave her a look before Rebekah grabbed her hand and a napkin. They left to the kitchen. Caroline could see that it was a way for them to speak in private. But she still hated that she had done that. Rebekah grabbed a towel and handed it to Caroline so she could wipe herself down.

"What do you mean you are somehow a descendent of Silas?" Rebekah said.

"I come from his bloodline. Basically I might be part of the old Immortals or whatever somehow related to them. Look I don't know what I am going to do. But my gut is telling me that I have to return to Mystic Falls. I have to speak with Silas." Rebekah stared at her.

"Are you insane? Silas will kill you the minute that he sees you. You know how powerful he is. He can take on my brother of all things." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded.

"But this might be my only chance to find out what's going on." Rebekah shook her head.

"Nik let you go, he did give you his word that he would protect you. And if anything my brother cares about you. There is no way that he will let you near Silas." She said. Caroline sighed.

"I know, I am hoping that I can get into contact with Stefan so that maybe I can find out."

"But Stefan told you not to contact him." Caroline nodded.

"Yeah but it's a risk that I might just take." After dinner Klaus turned to Elijah who was standing there waiting for him.

"What do you want Elijah?" Elijah sighed.

"I wanted to apologize Niklaus." Klaus folded his arms across his chest. "I had thought that you might return to your old ways since Marcel was still ruling the city. I thought you would see this as an opportunity to use as a battle strategy. Creating hybrids to help you become King of the city once again. But clearly I was wrong. And for that I am sorry. I see that you are different, I see the way you look at her." Klaus froze. "I see that she makes you act different when she is around." Klaus didn't say anything. "You love her," Klaus swallowed hard and turned to Elijah. "Don't try to deny it, every time you see her, every time you talk to her, touch her, you smile. Your more calm and most of all she brings out your humanity. And all the times when you said that you would never love and that it was a weakness here you are. You are in love with Caroline Forbes." Klaus sighed.

"Enough Elijah,"

"Admit it," Elijah said. Klaus glared at him. "If not that then admit that you care for her." Klaus sighed.

"You are right, but that is all I say." Klaus said walking away. He stopped but didn't turn around. "You are welcome to stay here brother, Rebekah too." Klaus walked down the hall and knocked on Caroline's door. He wanted to see her. But there was no answer. Klaus knocked again before growing tired and entering the room. He looked around. She wasn't there. Where was she? Klaus walked over to the bed and found a note:

_Klaus,_

_I have to go back to Mystic Falls. I know you gave me your word to protect me and I thank you for that. But I have to go. I have found something today about my family. I know that you will be worried. But I promise to stay safe. Stefan will help me. I know this isn't what you want but I have to see him. I have to see Silas. I know it is dangerous. But I don't really have no choice._

_-Caroline_

Klaus stared at the letter. She had gone back to Mystic Falls, to see Silas. He shook his head. Klaus felt as if someone had wrapped their hand around his heart clenching it tightly. His whole body screamed to him he had to go after Caroline. She could be hurt by Silas. Even if Silas was more powerful then she was. He knew that he wouldn't want her to get hurt by him. Without a second thought Klaus grabbed his phone and called for a plane ticket.

Note: So here is another chapter. Caroline is going to Mystic Falls. Klaus is going after her because he knows that Silas isn't going to just tell Caroline. He might hurt her. What is going to happen? Next chapter there might be some interesting things. Reviews please. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus walked down the stairs and found Rebekah sitting on the couch. She noticed the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Caroline left back to Mystic Falls." Rebekah face dropped and she swallowed hard. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Miss Caroline leave? She knows that these witches are after her." Klaus shook his head. He was about to speak before Rebekah cut him off.

"She wants to see Silas." Klaus turned to her.

"You knew about this?" She slowly nodded. He flashed to her and slammed her against the wall by the throat.

"Niklaus," Elijah said. Klaus didn't make a glance at him as he glared at his sister.

"You knew about this yet you didn't tell me or try to stop Caroline." She shook her head.

"I told her not-to go." She choked. "She told me how she is descendent of Silas apparently." Klaus stared at her. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline might be a descendent of Silas?" Elijah said. Rebekah nodded. Klaus let go of her. "What are you going to do brother?" He asked. Klaus didn't spare a glance at him.

"I am leaving to New Orleans for a few days. Watch over things here Elijah." Klaus said. Elijah nodded.

"When will you be back?" Klaus shrugged.

"I am not sure, but hopefully not too long."

Caroline watched the houses go by. She recognized from her childhood. As the car pulled up to her house, she paid the taxi driver before getting out. She sighed and looked at her home that she had not seen in a while. She walked to the door finding the key under the mat like usual. She opened the door and entered her house.

"Mom, I'm home." She called. But the house was silent. She looked around. She must be working. She thought. After taking a shower and getting changed she grabbed a blood bag from the fridge. She was surprised that her mom hadn't removed them. When she was finished, she decided to head to the Salvatore boarding house. There she knocked on the door and found Elena and Damon arguing. Caroline swallowed hard and watched the couple before her. Damon shook his head and turned only to find Caroline standing there.

"Caroline?" Elena said.

"Vampire Barbie?" Elena gave her a sad smile. She was happy to see her friend but had come at a wrong time. Damon looked between the two before leaving. Caroline walked over to see the tears starting to stream down Elena's face. Caroline had just walked in and witnessed a break up. When Elena had finally calmed down and gone home. She turned to find the person that she had been looking for. Stefan. She smiled to her friend and hugged him.

"Caroline, it's great to see you but you shouldn't have come back. More Travelers have been here as well as some other events have happened." Stefan said. Caroline shook her head.

"I know, but I had to come. It's important." She said. They sat down on the couch and Caroline took a deep breath. "I need to talk to Silas." Stefan stared at her.

"You wish to speak to Silas? Caroline are you crazy he has tried to kill you and your mom before." He stated. She nodded.

"I know but I want to. I have to. Stefan it's important. I think that I might be a descendent of him." Stefan was looking at Caroline like she was hit by a trunk or something.

"Caroline, Silas is the last person that you want to talk to." Caroline shook her head.

"I know, but I need you to trust me. Do you know where I can find him?" She asked. Stefan looked down and swallowed before he nodded.

Meanwhile Klaus returned to Mystic Falls wasn't pleasant. He had bumped into the older Salvatore brother. With Caroline somewhere in town looking for Silas, Klaus wasn't in the best mood. The only thing that he could think about was her. He had to find her.

"Well the big bad wolf returns, funny vampire Barbie just showed up as well." Klaus was about to turn and leave when he heard him use her nickname that infuriated him.

"What did you say?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You really are obsessed with blondie." Damon said. Klaus glared at him. "She was at my house talking to Elena, and possibly Stefan. Why? Are you going serenade her or something? I am not sure if that is going to win her, Barbie doesn't seem like the type to want to be serenaded." Klaus flashed off without another word. "God he needs a life. He is way too into Barbie." He muttered to Matt who glared at him. He let his head fall on top of the bar. In misery.

"Like you weren't all obsessed with Elena, and still aren't."

"I can hear you asshole, don't make me rip your tongue out."

Caroline and Stefan were walking through the woods of the old church. Stefan had called Silas. Apparently he had him on speed dial or something. Suddenly Stefan was grabbed and his neck was snapped. Caroline turned just in time to see him fall to the ground with a thud. She gasped and fell to her knees grasping Stefan.

"Stefan," She said.

"Sorry my sweet, but we need to be alone for this little talk." Caroline looked up at the figure before he came into the moonlight. His true form, his true self, the face known as her best friend Stefan. He smirked at her and began to circle her. "Let me guess, you wish to know about your ancestors." She didn't say anything just watched him. "You wish to know of Dinorah,"

"What do you know about her?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Well she was my sister, so I know everything about her." Caroline stared at him. "For the fact that is well known, you are her Shadow Self another term for doppelganger. You look exactly like her, though because I know Dinorah, and can see the difference. You have lighter eyes then her, she had darker." Caroline stared at him.

"Know?" He nodded.

"Well yes, she is still alive. You could say now though she has recently returned. She is looking for you, just like the others." Caroline swallowed hard.

"Returned?"

"Ah yes, you do not know of the story. Yes my dear sister was imprisoned just like me. But a little differently and a far different reason. I will gladly tell you what I know. She was a spit fire just like you, she was also a strong willed woman. Which wasn't common back in those days. You see the Ancient world is much different now, Dinorah is my younger sister. We were close, I trusted her completely. She hated Qetsiyah as much as I did, maybe even more now. We also both knew how harsh our parents were. The Old Ones, that is the Ancient and first coven of the world. It was the first of the witches, and a council of the supernatural. I am surprised that you don't know that your dear love Klaus is one of the solutions of why the great law of two species be one is not allowed. Though some things are able to pass it. Don't you see Caroline, you are a threat to witches most importantly the Travelers, why not Stefan you may ask since he is my Shadow Self. Well because I have already found him. And Stefan doesn't have what you have. What I would have thought would have been lost to you. But I can already sense it. It has been growing inside of you. Dormant though." There was movement and Caroline looked around. "Well I would love to tell you more of the story, but it appears I have other things to attend to. Rest assured I have seen my sister will come to you shortly." He flashed off without another word. Caroline looked around as the wind began to pick up, she turned to find the red head witch from before. She smirked and raised her hand.

"Remember me Caroline?" She asked. Caroline felt the pain in her head and screamed dropping to the ground on her knees once again. She watched as the girl took a step closer to her raised a stake in her hand. In the next second the girl's neck was snapped and the pain went away. Caroline watched her body drop to the ground with a thud. She blinked twice before looking up and finding Klaus standing there. He was panting hard with rage, his eyes were golden. He had felt the urge to do more than just snap her neck. He hated the idea of anyone hurting Caroline it made him angry. Caroline stood realizing this and touched his arm. He turned to her. And she stared at his golden eyes that were starting to fade back into his normal light blue eyes that she loved. He had come for her, despite that she had told him that she would be fine. He left the city for her, he cared about her. Slowly Caroline found herself moving closer to him. Leaning in, their lips so close to one another-

"Ugh…" There was a grunt. Caroline and Klaus broke away from their moment and turned to Stefan who was rubbing his neck and getting up. He looked around seeing Caroline and Klaus standing over a body. "What did I miss?"

Note: So here is another chapter. Were getting closer, more Klaroline to come, and next chapter should be a shocking moment. Caroline faces something that she never thought she would have to. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline, Klaus, and Stefan arrived back at the mansion. With a surprise, Katherine Pierce stumbled through the threshold. Her hair was grey, her eyes and skin losing its color. Klaus glared at her, Caroline could only stare at her. They knew that she was dying. Just as they knew that Katherine could see Klaus standing there. Katherine panicked and hobbled away from them. But only managed three steps before she fell to the ground. Caroline watched as Stefan flashed over to stop her from falling onto her head. She could have cracked her head open. Klaus was already starting to make a step towards her. Caroline through herself in front of him and cupped his face.

"Klaus," She said. He looked at her. In her eyes she was begging him to just let it go. "Come on," Caroline dragged him out of the house feeling the tension between the two enemies. She brought him back to her house, she was relieved to find that her mom wasn't home still. She hoped everything was alright. Caroline walked into her room. Klaus followed behind her, he had never felt so weak. He had stopped the sudden thoughts of every way that he could kill Katerina when Caroline touched him. It was like everything was forgotten but her. He couldn't explain it but she seemed to have power over him that he had never realized before. Caroline left him to change. No one had spoke yet but Klaus was thinking. She entered the room to find him sitting cross legged on her bed.

"So did you get what you needed from Silas?" He asked. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, I found out more about some history of my ancestors. I am a descendant of Silas but more importantly, his sister." Klaus looked at her. "Dinorah," She nodded. "I know she is not part of the story but Silas did say she was a part of it somehow. Apparently I am a threat to witches because of her. He also said that she had return and is alive." Klaus stared at her. Klaus shook his head.

"I am not sure how many more doppelgangers I can take." She raised an eyebrow. "But however this one I am willing to make an exception for." Klaus smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes and opened the covers to let herself in. Klaus swallowed hard become serious. "You do know that was an idiotic thing to do love right?" She sighed but nodded. "What were you thinking you could have been killed?"

"I was thinking that I needed to find out more about my family and why all of this is happening to me. If I find out all this then maybe I can stop being chased and attacked by these witches." Klaus sighed but nodded and stood. She looked at him as he walked to her door. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well downstairs on the couch, I didn't think that you wanted me here." Caroline swallowed hard but shook her head.

"Stay please," Klaus looked at her. She blushed and quickly came up with an excuse. "My mom will be home from work, she doesn't need to see you here or she will surely have a heart attack then." He smirked but nodded taking of his coat and shoes along with his shirt. She couldn't help but glance to his chest, staring at it slightly to long. She blushed and quickly looked away. He moved under the covers next to her. He still made sure to keep his distance though. She shook her head as she shut off the light. She turned back and their eyes met each other. She could only stare. Why was she always so drawn to him, yet she was so hostel towards him. She knew why, she was trying to deny what she was feeling. She had been drawn to him since the night he had saved her. And she first had his blood, it wasn't enough to make her stop hating him though then. She closed her eyes snuggling into her pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning Caroline awoke the sign. She groaned not wanting to get up, and snuggled back into her warm pillow. She froze when she realized that the pillow was moving. Her eyes flashed open and she raised her head slowly to find the face of the original hybrid. His eyes were close and his breath was steady, he must have been asleep still. She could only stare taking in their position. She found herself nearly lying fully on top of him. Her face had been pressed into his neck breathing in his sweet scent. His arm wrapped securing her to him. She sighed, she looked down. She also realized that this was wrong, but it felt so right. Right like she could never have imagine, she felt complete with Klaus then she ever had with anyone else. Matt or Tyler? She shook her head. They had never made her feel like this. Suddenly her phone rang, she looked to see on the dresser beside him. She heard him groan annoyed with the device. She smiled and moved over him, not even thinking what she was doing as she grabbed the phone from the dresser.

"Hello?" She groaned. She had not wanted to really be disturbed at the moment.

_"Hey Caroline, it's Stefan. I need your help." _She felt hands on her hips and glanced down at Klaus as he smirked watching her. She raised an integrative eyebrow.

"What's up Stefan?" She asked.

_"It's Matt,"_ Caroline face fell and she looked at Klaus who in turn was also confused by the conversation. _"Nadia, Katherine's daughter kidnapped and hid him. He could die, I was hoping that you could track him try to find him." _Caroline nodded.

"Ok,"

_"Caroline,"_

"Yeah,"

_ "Do be careful in case another witch attacks you." _

"I will be fine Stefan," She said before hanging up the phone.

"Come on let's look for Matt." She said. Klaus nodded but frowned when she left his arms. He missed her warmth already.

Klaus and Caroline were wandering around the woods looking for Matt. Caroline kept calling out his name while Caroline looked around. Klaus stopped when his phone rang.

"Rebekah," Caroline glanced to him as he answered it. She didn't care what was going on with his sister. She had to find Matt. So she flashed off. Klaus groaning at impulsiveness. To think that the witches were still on the move trying to hunt her down. And she was running off and getting into things. "This better be important." He said.

_"It is, my dear friend Matt Donovan was kidnapped and held in a vault box or jail by some Nadia harlot. I am not too please with her touching my dear friend."_ Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You mean your dear precious human." Rebekah swallowed hard. "You don't have to lie, Rebekah, at least he means well, I will give him that. But do not forget about your indiscretions with Marcel." Klaus said. There was a growl at the end before she hung up. Klaus flashed off after Caroline.

Caroline was looking around for Matt, when she saw the dark haired man and electric blue eyes.

"You…" She said. But just as she was about to say something else they were gone and she heard wind. She turned around and found Klaus standing there.

"Would you stop running off love," He shook his head.

"I don't listen well." Klaus smirked.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He said.

"Come on let's keep moving,"

"Sweetheart, my dear sister has found your friend and freed her. He is safe." Caroline sighed with relief.

"Remind me to thank her later." She said. Klaus couldn't help but ask as she seemed to look around at her old home. He swallowed hard.

"What if you gave me the same question as you gave Tyler. If I gave up my revenge for Katerina for you." Caroline stared at him. She blinked twice. What was he saying.

"What?"

"If I chose you over revenge would it mean something." She sighed. She wasn't sure what to say. "I think you owe me a confession love," She swallowed hard. "I just wish for you to be honest with me. About what you really want." She sighed and shook her head.

"What I really want? What I really want is to go to college start my life. None of these things have anything to do with you." Klaus nodded.

"I understand," She still did not feel the same way. And perhaps she never will.

"Until now," Klaus looked at her. "I didn't want it to be the truth, I really didn't. But the truth is I do see you in my future." She moved to him. Klaus and Caroline looked at one another. "Promise me that you won't have to ask this question again. Promise me." She wanted him to believe her so he wouldn't have to ask her again. It would hurt her that he thought that she didn't have feelings for him.

"I promise." She nodded.

"Good," She glanced at his lips before leaning in and pressing hers against his. Klaus had been shocked a few times in his life. But never had he been more shocked then Caroline Forbes kissing him. He kissed her back just as sweet showing his affection and love for her. She broke the kiss to look at him, her hand caressing his cheek. Slowly he began to smile, as did she. In the next second she was flashed against a tree his lips were on hers kissing her with passion and hunger. She cupped his face before sliding them down to his jacket and pushing it off him. He did the same with her sweater. He kissed her again before he moved his hands to her shirt and ripped it clean off. The cloth dangled against her waist as Klaus kissed her again. She gripped his face to her, wanting to never let him. Wanting him to never stop kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close to her as she could. Klaus pushed her against the tree so hard that it fell. Making Caroline and Klaus fall in a tangle of limbs. But they didn't care. She pulled him back to her for a sweet kiss before he broke it and started to kiss down her neck. She moaned. Desperate to feel his skin she ripped his shirt off. She sighed with relief. He pressed his lips back to hers, in passionate kiss before they lost their selves in each other.

Note: So there you go. Klaus and Caroline kissed! And they did kiss and hook up last episode. I can't believe it. But Caroline told him to leave and he promised. I hope this isn't the end of Klaroline. It can't be. Anyway reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Caroline awoke in a room that she did not recognize. She smiled to herself remembering last night. It had been the best night of her life. She had finally admitted to Klaus her feelings. Speaking of Klaus, where was he? She found herself alone in bed. She heard something. Perhaps he was downstairs. She walked over to the door not before putting on his shirt that she found on the ground. He had torn hers off her in the midst of wanting each other. She walked over to the door and opened. Only to find that something wasn't right. She found herself in the woods. When she turned back to the door, there was a tent there. She found a dark skinned woman behind her. Just like the one she had seen in her first dream. _

_"Tell me the true spell." She demanded. Caroline shook her head. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about." _

_"Give me the spell!" She yelled. Caroline backed away in fear not knowing this woman. But she could see the small fire growing larger. She knew that this woman had to be a witch of some sort. Caroline turned to try to look for a way back to the house. But her arm was grabbed. "Then you have sentenced your own fate now." A flash and she was back at the scene with the stake raised to her. She screamed. _

_\_Caroline gasped awake sitting upright. Suddenly arms grasped her and pulled her back down. She would have scream if she didn't know who they belonged to. She sighed and laid her down on his chest. She breathed his scent in knowing that he would chase the nightmare away. It was still dark, almost four in the morning.

"Are you alright, love?" She didn't say anything just nodded. "Love, you're trembling."

"I'm fine, just another nightmare. Nothing to worry about." She tried to reassure him.

"Another? What have you been dreaming about sweetheart?"

"I don't know to be honest. Just strange things. More importantly so far I have been seeing Stefan…and I."

"Your dreaming about Stefan?" She could tell there was some jealousy in his voice. She shook her head.

"Not like that, were dressed differently. I think I actually might know. I don't think it was Stefan now." Klaus was confused.

"Then who was it?"

"Silas," She said. Klaus tightened his grip around her waist. It almost seemed like saying the name made the room quite quiet.

"What do you dream about?" He asked.

"I don't know, it appears I don't somehow back in time. I know that Silas had a sister that looked like me. Perhaps I was seeing something from the past." Klaus nodded.

"You said Silas's sister was Dinorah right?" She nodded.

"Yes apparently I am her Shadow Self or doppelganger. I am starting to wonder if everyone in this town has a doppelganger or is a doppelganger." Klaus shrugged.

"It is Mystic Falls, this god forsaken town is part of the supernatural world, and has been for almost a thousand years. I wouldn't be surprised. But it is quite annoying." He mused. She nodded and yawned. "Get some sleep, tomorrow we should return to New Orleans hopefully we will leave by morning." Caroline nodded and fell back asleep.

The next morning Caroline awoke to find herself on her side this time with Klaus's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. Making her feel safe and secure. She sighed and couldn't help but smile. She knew that it wouldn't be easy when they left. There were still many things to take care of in New Orleans. And she was sure that they would have to hide their relationship. Klaus didn't seem to want to be that open about his feeling for Caroline. At least not with the other vampires in the city. Especially Marcel, she could understand this. But it wouldn't be easy. She still couldn't help but think of Camille. She shook that thought away when the arms around her tightened. He moved to kiss her cheek and she smiled.

"Good morning," She said.

"I could get use to this," Klaus said. She couldn't help but nod turning to him with a smile on her face. She pressed her lips to his lightly. Klaus kissed her back, and parted her lips. Both getting lost in the kiss, until the phone rang. Klaus groaned and she broke the kiss making him growl.

"Shouldn't you get that." Klaus shook his head.

"It can wait." They kissed again. Unfortnately whoever it was, was not going to leave them alone.

"Answer the phone Klaus," Klaus groaned but nodded before picking up the phone annoyed.

"This better be important Elijah," Klaus said. Caroline pulled the covers up to neck and moved closer to Klaus to hear the conversation. Even though she was a vampire and could hear it perfectly. She just wanted to be close to him.

_"Something has happened," _

Note: So what has happened in New Orleans now? Caroline keeps seeing visions or dreams of a past that is or isn't hers, still she is the shadow self. Clearing she has a connection somehow to it all. Next chapter there will be some surprises. Until next time. Reviews please thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline arrive back in New Orleans, to find some things have happened. Josh a friend of the witch Davina Claire that had been working for Marcel, died but returned as a vampire. Davina ultimately blamed Klaus. Despite of his trip to Mystic Falls for almost three days or so. She called him nothing but an animal. She glared at him.

"Why don't we show them what an animal that you really are?" She said. Caroline was standing by Elijah as Klaus and Marcel were trying to talk to Davina. Caroline had no idea what this witch was planning. But in the next second the witch used her powers on Klaus. She was so powerful that she was able to bring him to the ground. Caroline moved wanting to go to him. But Elijah stopped her. She watched as Klaus struggled against the power of the powerful witch. He looked up showing both sets of fangs and his golden mixed with black blood red eyes. He snarled at her struggling to get up.

"Davina stop!" Marcel said. Davina shook her head.

"It's his fault! He is the cause of everything!" Davina felt the tears slowly streaming down her face. She was angry, and hurt. She cared for her friend and now he was a vampire. Caroline couldn't take it anymore and moved passed Elijah to Klaus. Despite his warnings. Davina turned to glare at her, and began to use her power on her. Caroline cried out and landed on her knees. Klaus was still struggling against the witches power. Suddenly the pain slowly faded and Caroline looked at the young witch. She turned and stood. Davina was shocked because she was actually using her power against her but it wasn't working now. Almost like she was immune or something. Elijah grabbed Davina and knocked her out with Sage. Caroline helped Klaus up while Marcel just stared.

"She was attacking you, but you didn't feel any of the affects." He said. Klaus glanced at Caroline as she shook her head.

"I don't know." Was all she could say. Living in a house with a powerful witch that was angry was not really something. Davina was locked in her room, she refused to eat or see anyone. Every few seconds the house would shake or outside wind would pick up. Davina has too much power. And it was starting to gather attention. So much for keeping a low profile. She even attacked Marcel in anger. The one person that she trusted she attacked. She claimed that it was because he claimed the side of his friend that was the cause of her friend that she might have had a crush on turn into a vampire. That wasn't the only thing though Sophie was trying to persuade Klaus to kill her. It was the only way to stop this. No witch was supposed to have this power. The harvest sacrifice had to be completely. But he knew what she meant to Marcel, and he wasn't sure if killing Davina would do anything. Caroline was sitting on the couch when she heard something. You would have thought that it was Davina since she was causing so much destruction but this sound sounded like someone was outside. Caroline raised an eyebrow before standing and walking over to the door to see what was going on. When she opened the door and looked outside she found no one. She moved outside looking around before turning around only to have her neck snapped. Everything went black.

Klaus was sitting in his study, when Sophie came in. He didn't look up at her but knew that she was there. He kept his eyes on his newspaper. He was trying to ignore the crashes and movement by the power of the young witch upstairs that was in rage.

"We have to kill her," Klaus looked up at her. He knew who she was talking about.

"And what would you have me do? She is not causing-She gave him a look. "Well she is not harming anyone." He said.

"Not yet, but the ritual has to be completed. And this is not helping. She is starting to have affects in the city. Her power is too much for her. She doesn't know how to control it." Klaus sighed.

"I gave Marcel my word that i wouldn't touch her. Unfortunately i can't go back on my word can I? The girl stays for now. How about you try and make yourself useful and try to keep her calm and stop doing magic for the day somehow." Klaus said. Sophie glared at him before she walked out. Marcel entered the room and looked at his sire and king. He had heard what Klaus had said to Davina. Was this that strange for Klaus? Kind of yes, Marcel thought.

"You seem in a better mood." Marcel observed. "Perhaps you should visit Mystic Falls more often." Klaus looked up at Marcel and shrugged. It really had nothing to do with the visit. If Marcel had known anything he would have known that it was Caroline that had put him in such a good mood. They were together now, in secret at least he thought they were. The whole day he had been dying to get a moment alone with her. Caroline made him happy as long as she was happy.

"Well it was my true home at a time." Klaus lied. He hated Mystic Falls in truth. Caroline was his only reason to go back. After she had run off and put herself in danger like that. Speaking of Caroline, where was she? He thought.

Caroline groaned and woke to find herself in the woods. She didn't know where she was but she was irratated and was probably going to attack the first person she saw. She hated when someone snapped her neck. She rubbed her neck, before suddenly she heard a noise.

"So sleepy beauty is finally awake." She flashed to her feet and looked around finding someone she hadn't seen in months that she wished she would never have to see again. She had never wanted anyone more dead then her. Caroline noticed that she was slightly wobbly and weak a little. Just trying to move fast made her feel weak like she was losing her energy.

"Hayley," Caroline growled. The were-slut smirked.

"Hello blondie, miss me?" Caroline moved to lean against a tree keeping her eyes on Satan's mistress. She hated Hayley more then anything or anyone. She also realized that she probably hated her more then she had ever hated Klaus in the beginning. There was something about her that just screamed bitch but she wasn't sure why. But she knew that she would forever hate Hayley.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what do you want?" She snapped. Hayley smirked.

"Well i heard that you were the most wanted on the supernatural list." Caroline looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Yeah witches are looking for you. And they will do just about anything to get there hands on you." Hayley said. "Don't know why, but i decided that i would like nothing better then to hand you over to someone and collect a grand reward."Caroline shook her head.

"Yeah well that won't happen, i am leaving. And i swear that when this is all over and that i am finally able to live without being attacked by witches then i will snap your neck." Caroline moved to leave till Hayley was able to push her down. Caroline glared at her.

"I don't think so i intend to get the reward. So make yourself comfortable besides why would you want to go back to Klaus with all he has done, goodie two shoes." Caroline really wished that she hadn't vervained her. It aggravated her.

"Well for one thing he isn't trying to sell me to someone and have me killed by witches." Hayley smirked.

"So i heard the news of the two of you. Did you enjoy your little ron day vou with Klaus. Because i know i did. There something that is such a turn on of having an original hybrid in your bed. Ah i remember it had been a few months before, before he had gone to New Orleans." Caroline eyes widened. Not at her finding out about her night with Klaus in the woods of Mystic Falls. But the second part. Had Klaus slept with Hayley? No! He wouldn't she was the one that was apart of Tyler's plan to kill him. He would have had to rip her apart. But Hayley was smirking and that's when she knew that it wasn't a lie. It pierced her soul and her heart felt like it shattered then.

"I see you have brought her to me just like i had asked." Hayley smiled and turned to the man with green eyes. The warlock that had attacked her. She swallowed hard as Hayley walked up to him. He rolled his eyes before giving her a flashdrive.

"What the hell is this?" She asked.

"You wished for information on your family. Here it is, now take it and leave. Before i change my mind and kill you as well." He said. Hayley nodded and turned to Caroline with a sadistic smile on her face before leaving. The man approached her. She struggled to move away from him. He grasped her chin to make her look at him. She swallowed hard once again. She knew that she should be afraid that was for sure. "It's a shame that you never got to live for long as a human, and even shorter as a vampire. But we cannot have you live any longer. It's nothing personal my sweet, just to avert what was supposed to happen. Since you didn't have a way of saying goodbye to your friends and your lover, i decided to video tape it for them to watch. So they know that you did say your goodbyes. He pulled out a video camera and opened it to begin recording. She didn't dare look at him. "Nothing to say,"

"Stop," She said calmly. If anything she did not want her death to be on a camera. She knew that either way Klaus would come after him. But he would be hurt to see this.

"Sorry but it has to be done. So that your friends learn a lesson about fate." Caroline shook her head as he raised his hand with the silver blade in it. She closed her eyes knowing that this would be the end. But the finally blow never came instead she heard him being thrown back followed by a grunt. She opened her eyes to find him gasping for air. He began coughing up blood.

"Really Alistair i thought you would have learned by now." Caroline heard a voice so similar. She turned and could only stare. The warlock called Alistair gasped and looked at her. If anything he knew that he was dead now. As she flashed over to him with him still in pain as she snapped his neck. He fell to the ground dead. Caroline stared at the body and then at the back that was all too familiar. Slowly she turned around to face her. It was like she was looking into her own mirror and was seeing her reflection.

"Dinorah," She smirked.

"Hello Caroline Forbes, i have been dying to meet you."

Note: So here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think? Klaus and Caroline return to New Orleans. Davina is angered by the fact that her friend has turned into a vampire. And took out some of her anger on Klaus, as well as starting to take it out on Marcel and the others. Her powers are out of control. Marcel notices that Klaus is in a good mood since being back from Mystic Falls. His happiness is from Caroline. Caroline is kidnapped by Hayley and about to be killed by a warlock. Not to mention Hayley mentioned her one night stand with Klaus after bringing up Caroline's. Dinorah has finally appeared. Caroline finally meets her. Davina is having trouble with her witch abilities since she is angry. What will Caroline find out? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Dinorah," She smirked._

_"Hello Caroline Forbes, I have been dying to meet you." _

Caroline and Dinorah could only stare at one another. Taking in the other. Caroline could only seem to see herself. Like she was just looking in the mirror. But there was to differences about her and Dinorah. Dinorah had darker blue green eyes, while Caroline had light. And Dinorah had longer more waved hair that draped down past her shoulders and pressed against the middle of her back. Caroline now felt like a freak, someone else looked like her. No, she looked like someone else. In truth Dinorah was older then her. A two thousand year old Immortal Witch, like her older brother Silas. Dinorah took in the mere girl before her. She knew that she was already immortal but still rather young. She had never actually seen a doppelganger before much less one of herself. Caroline Forbes, this was her Shadow Self. This girl though was much different than her, despite their looks. She knew that they probably had different personalities. She had much shorter hair then her, it was curled instead. Dinorah was still finding this era quite strange because of how different things were. For example clothing, it was different from back in Ancient Greece. She knew the times and the place were different here. But women seemed to be allowed to reveal more skin and didn't have to wear dresses. Dinorah seemed to be in rather normal clothing, black leggings, white tank, black blazer and black boots.

"H-how is this possible…?" Caroline seemed to stammer. Dinorah glanced at her after taking in the appearance of Caroline. "I mean…how do we look exactly alike?"

"Shadow Self, was an ancient term another word for doppelganger for us. It was like a copy a shadow of some sort of us. But over time the word and term had changed to the word that you know today. Doppelganger, like your friend Elena Gilbert." Caroline swallowed hard. "In the beginning when doppelgangers were first created it was a way to make us less powerful. Nothing can truly be immortal as you might know. Witches are responsible for balance and nature. Therefore the doppelganger was created. And not to bind rituals or anything at such. No doppelgangers are linked to their original form. In other words if their doppelganger dies then so do they. It is a weak spot for us. But something happened, something changed." Caroline looked at her.

"What?"

"My parents happened, they had wished to make the first true immortal." Caroline shook her head. "Come with me, Quirinus told me of you. And we must return to the house. It is not safe here right now." Caroline wasn't sure if she should go with her. Klaus might come looking for her. Besides how did she know that she could trust her. Despite that they looked alike, she had saved her and they were practically family she wasn't sure. What if she was like Katherine? "It's alright, I only wish to talk to you and explain what is going on here." Caroline knew she needed to find out. And here was her chance. She would not show fear, and she needed answers. She nodded and followed Dinorah through the woods.

Klaus was starting to get worried when he couldn't find Caroline anywhere. He was trying not to show how worried he was in front of the others. But his whole body and mind was screaming at him, find Caroline!

"Something wrong Niklaus?" Klaus froze and turned to his older brother standing there with his arms folded behind his back watch him.

"It's nothing," Klaus tried to brush off his question.

"Obviously it is, I have never seen you act like this in the last thousand years." Klaus pretended to be dumb.

"Like what brother? I have no idea what you are talking about." Klaus folded her arms across his chest.

"He's looking for Caroline," Klaus turned to find Rebekah standing there with a smug look on her face. Klaus glared at her. "Nik I really hope that you don't I don't want a repeat of Mystic Falls." Klaus's eyes widened. Elijah was looking between them confused on what was going on all together. Rebekah just smirked. "Oops was that supposed to be a secret, oh my I am sorry dear brother."

"What is she talking about Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Well Elijah you know how I went to Mystic Falls, to save Matt Donovan." Elijah nodded not understand what this had to do with Klaus. "Well on my way back I should have went the other way because I came upon something that I never want to hear again. I was lucky I didn't see anything. But just hearing it is bad enough." Elijah was still confused. "Isn't it obvious Elijah, Klaus and Caroline slept together." Klaus was already shoving her against the wall. Elijah was still taking time to process.

"You copulated with Caroline Forbes?" Elijah said. Rebekah shrugged.

"Don't worry; you're lucky Elijah is the only one that heard of this. Everyone else is working on things with Davina." She said.

"I should have daggered you,"

"Niklaus, let her go." Klaus reluctantly let her go to face his brother. "Is this true? You care for the girl then yes? Certainly you wouldn't force anything on her," Klaus glared at him.

"I would never harm Caroline, or take something from her." Elijah smiled genuinely.

"The night when I had said those words." He shook his head remembering trying to make the deal with Klaus for Katherine. "You actually do care for someone and admitted." Klaus huffed.

"Yes no need to get excited Elijah." Elijah couldn't believe it.

"And what does that make you now? What are the two of you?" Klaus swallowed hard.

"Ah they haven't had the talk of their feelings and indiscretions yet." Rebekah said. "Well I am sure that now it will come up for sure now."

Caroline entered the old mansion that seemed to be in ruins. She wasn't sure why someone would want to stay here. But perhaps this was one of the things that seemed like home to Dinorah somehow. She moved inside and found the man with dark hair and blue eyes.

"You," She said. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello Miss Forbes I am, Quirinus. I do apologize for not introducing myself earlier but I had some business to attend to first. I am an old friend of Dinorah's as you can see. I am, what is known as a, Groundling." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"A Groundling is a spirit that is trapped here and cannot move on into the next life with family and loved ones. It is a curse, witches have done this in Ancient times as punishments for something or to just for their own reasons. They are stuck between the physical world and the spirit world. But he is still a warlock but possessing another's body." Dinorah explained. Quirinus nodded.

"I am going into the city, Witch Dinorah to gather some things and see if the Archaics have followed us here." Dinorah nodded and her turned and left the house.

"The what?"

"The Archaics," Dinorah said as she made her way around the table to where an old tethered book was. The binding was already ripping slightly. "There the Ancient Coven, it's the enemies of the first great coven. There are thirteen of them. Well now twelve seeing how I killed Alistair. The Origin of the Coven was The Ancients. But chaos happened then, and the order of the Ancients began to be a reign of terror. They destroyed one another. Witches and Warlocks began turning on each other. The witches that you know as the Travelers, they are the Archaics but not the true ones. They are descendants. The Archaics are the high elders that have found a way to survive for two thousand years but not as Immortals. That secret has been long lost to my family. The spell died with my parents." She said with venom.

"You seem to ah…resent them." It wasn't a question.

"That's because they were the ones that imprisoned me." Caroline shook her head.

"Why?"

"Perhaps that question will be easier to answer if you know the true story of my family and I. I know that you are very well aware that Silas is my older brother who your friend Stefan Salvatore happens to resemble." Caroline nodded. "Well, why don't we start from the beginning then shall we."

Flashback:

_ Dinorah was walking through the village with a flower in her hands. People were getting ready to celebrate and thank the spirits. It was the full moon and something they did every full moon. It was a tradition. They would have a ritual to thank the spirits for keeping the barrier up. And keeping balance between the spirit world and the land of the living or the physical world. Dinorah stopped when she looked to her older brother Silas walking with Qetsiyah a fellow witch. Dinorah knew that her brother didn't have feelings for the young witch. But her parents said that it was a good match to keep the bloodline pure. Silas didn't have a problem with it, he seemed to have other plans on his mind. But Dinorah couldn't help but think that there was something going on between Silas and the servant girl Amara. She wasn't sure, but she knew that she would find out eventually._

_"There you are my lovely," Dinorah turned to Decimas, a high classman was a warlock from a powerful family as Dinorah came from a powerful family and bloodline as well. It was directly from the Old Witch herself. Her grandmother, Chrysanthe, she became the first witch. It is said that the spirits saw her soul was pure and good. During the Old World of the great war they bestowed their powers to her. Creating her into the first Witch, her grandmother was the one to stop the war and return it to balance. They had decided to create a coven full of thirteen witches. They would create balance and peace, giving other witches Ancient Laws that must be followed. And take oath to the spirits protect the New World with their lives. Dinorah glared at him. Decimus wasn't someone she liked very much. To be honest not many did, he was arrogant, rude, selfish, and only liked power. Also he liked to claim things that were his. He was already stating that Dinorah was his, his own property that no other man could have or touched. _

_"What do you want?" She asked. Not wishing to see him. _

_"I came to give you your betrothal necklace. I mean we are betrothed now." She watched as he unfolded a piece of cloth to reveal a beautiful necklace. It had one stone, bloodstone with a golden chain. The necklaces were a way to show if someone was married or betrothed or not. In witchcraft they would use a drop of blood of their own on the stones. This would link and bind the stone showing that they were married to one another. That they were bound to one another for the rest of their lives. She huffed. _

_"Can't you do this another time?" She asked. He shook his head._

_"We could do it now, or when our families get together for the Spirits tonight." She swallowed hard. She knew that after this full moon. The next one she would be married to him. She sighed and grabbed the necklace about to put it on when he stopped her. "Isn't it custom for the man to put it around his woman's neck." She let him take it and put it on her._

_"First off I am not your woman. Or your wife," He smirked._

_"Yet," He said. "Would my betrothed object to a kiss." He ran his hand up her arm. She knew that this type of behavior was not appropriate as well as she didn't like it. He cried out and glared at her. She had burned his hand when he pressed his hand to her skin. _

_"Don't you dare touch me, we may be betrothed but I am not yours yet. I still have my life here that is not with you." She snapped. She walked away only to bump into someone. She had knocked a few scrolls out of their hands. "Oh I apologize I am such a dolt." She grabbed the scrolls and made to hand them back to them. She gasped and stared at him. He smiled at her. _

_"Dinorah," _

_"Amadeus," _

Flashback ended:

"Amadeus?" Dinorah nodded. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Who was he?" Caroline asked.

"My childhood friend, my husband, and my one true love."

"True love?" Caroline had only heard of those words in fairy tales.

"Yes, you see Amadeus and I were meant for one another just as Klaus and you are meant for one another." Caroline shook her head.

"Whoa, what do you mean that Klaus and I are meant for one another?" She asked. Dinorah looked at her confused.

"Because just like you are my doppelganger or my Shadow Self, Klaus is the Shadow Self of Amadeus."

Note: Bam! Another chapter done. Phew! Finally got some flashbacks in. Klaus and Elijah talk about him and Caroline. Dinorah tells more of the past and how everything came to be. As well as some back story to the Old World. Dinorah was supposed to be married to Decimus, a warlock. Amadeus and Klaus look alike they are somewhat doppelgangers as well. But hint hint there will be a twist. Klaus and Caroline are their one true loves. Fact: Dinorah is an Aramaic name that means Light. Chrysanthe means "Golden Flower" or "Flower." Decimus means tenth in Latin. Amadeus means 'god's love' Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus sighed and looked at Elijah who was still taking in the information about Caroline and their indiscretions.

"Besides that have you see Caroline?" He asked. Elijah looked at him.

"I haven't seen her for a while actually. But as I listen I don't think that she is in the house any longer." Klaus groaned and turned to grab his phone. He pulled it out dialing her number.

_"Hi, this is Caroline. Leave a message and I will get back to you soon." _Klaus cursed. It had gone directly to her voicemail.

"Should we search for her?" Elijah asked. Klaus nodded before heading outside and looking around for anything suspicious. Klaus then sensed it as did Elijah.

"Werewolf," Klaus said. Elijah nodded and moved to where the outdoor chair fell over.

"There was a sign of a struggle apparently." Klaus and Elijah took off into the woods following the scent. Klaus dialed Caroline's phone again. That's when he heard it. He moved to where it was. He found it on the ground. Elijah turned to him as he picked it up. Elijah noticed the worry cross Klaus's face for only a split second but then he composed himself. "We will find them. They couldn't have gotten that far." Elijah and Klaus finally turned to find the body of a man. Klaus and Elijah glanced to one another in confusion noticing the veins on the man. It was strange because they appeared to have been human. Not a vampire.

"But you said that Amadeus was human? That doesn't make sense." Dinorah nodded.

"Yes, well apparently Silas must have done something. I know he did something I just don't know what. I don't know if it's reincarnation or not."

"Ok, so this Decimus guy he was most likely a jerk it sounds like." Caroline said. "And you had to marry him?"

"Of course I had to. He was a powerful warlock, and my parents wanted to keep the bloodline pure. As well as they wanted us to sire the next bloodline of the most powerful witches. Witches that would be born to have and exist with the power of what would seem like a hundred witches. You have to understand at this time there were Seven most powerful bloodlines and still are. Just like your friend Bonnie Bennett. Her family goes back to one of the Five. These witches were truly blessed and gifted by the spirits themselves power. The others became witches through the power of the Seven, not just through siring the next bloodline but creating one through magic. Sadly there are only four bloodlines of these witches left. The others were killed in the reign or massacre. Along with their entire family so that they couldn't keep their bloodline thriving and growing in the world. But anyway Decimus and I were betrothed to be married and to have a child that would be pure. The witches weren't just looking at us as a good match but also as a way see what this child would become and how powerful they would become. My mother was worried that if it were a boy that it would be bloodthirsty and want to use it's power to cause misery. But I knew that it would only be caused by the father himself. Despite that I kept my opinions to myself at this time. I did not want him to father a child of mine. I couldn't stand the idea of having his child or us having a child together. In fact I had been thinking of spells that could stop me from baring a child for him. I was stubborn and didn't think of marriage as romantic. I knew the truth it was just a way to continue the family line no matter what. That was a woman's goal."

"But it didn't sound like you married him." Caroline observed. Dinroah shook her head.

"Spirits no! I was glad too, despite how things turned out." Dinorah said. "I think it was all rather destiny or fate if you ask me. The spirits were watching over my family. I remember back to a certain day that still crosses my mind and makes me believe in such things…"

Flashback:

_Dinorah-age: 8 years old_

_Amadeus-12 years old_

_Silas-12 years old_

_ Dinorah was in the field near the woods. She smiled down at the grapes. She had been gathering them for her mother. She was going to be making some wine for The Archaics were coming for a feast. As she picking the grapes she came across a beautiful flower. A white lilium flower. (Old name in Greece. Lily really) She smiled and reached to pick it before placing it in her golden hair that was pulled back into a loose braid draping down the side of her shoulder. There was a low growl that made her jump. She turned and found a wolf with dark fur as dark as night and golden eyes. It was one of the Shifters. She stood and began to back away slowly. But she knew that she should run because right then it moved to her. She began running through the woods, as she was running she was looking for Silas. _

_"Silas!" She cried. Her brother was always there to watch her. He was much better in his studies and use of magic then her. She hadn't even learned how to use her power to defend herself yet. Dinorah was scared now, and knew that the Shifter was approaching her now getting closer. Not even running at it's true speed. She knew they were faster than the wind. She tripped over a leg as she was screaming for Silas to help her. She turned to see the Shifter just in time launching themselves at her. She raised her hand to cover her face as she screamed. She never felt the canine's teeth though. Instead she heard a grunt and a whimper from the Shifter. She looked around and found a boy with shoulder length light brown hair and light sky blue eyes. His knife was raised to the Shifter. He had wounded the Shifter with it. The Shifter must have not been a true one yet only a young one because it ran off. If it was a real one she was pretty sure that it would have taken the boy's face clean off. She swallowed hard. Silas wasn't here and there was this boy standing there. When the Shifter was out of sight he turned to her._

_"Are you alright girl?" He asked. He was different from around here slightly. His accent was a little off. But he spoke the language of her people here. She nodded as he raised his hand down to her. She clasped it in her hand and he helped her to her feet. He sheathed his knife and she looked at him. His clothing was slightly in rags but he looked to about Middle Class. "Now tell me what is a girl like you doing out here in the woods? You should have had someone accompany you, a girl or woman should never be out here alone. The Shifters happen to be well known in these woods." She glared at him. She didn't like that he was referring to her always as 'girl'. It irritated her to no end. _

_"I have a name I will have you know. And I did have someone accompany me out here. My brother, he told he would be right back as soon as he could. He had found a Stag nearby and wanted to hunt." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her. _

_"Really girl-excuse me but what is your name?" _

_"Dinorah," She answered. "And you?"_

_"Amadeus," When their eyes met there seemed to be some sort of spark ignite or something. Because suddenly she was starting to have weird swirls in her stomach. She shook her head not understanding what had just happened. _

_"Dinorah!" She turned to the sound of her name and found Silas running through the woods with his bow and knife in his pouch. He ran to her looking her over to see if she was hurt. "Are you alright? I heard you screaming my name, but I wasn't fast enough in getting here." He said. _

_"I am fine now Silas, Amadeus saved me from the Shifter." She told him._

_"A Shifter, I should have known better." He then stopped and turned to Amadeus. "Thank you for saving my dear little sister my friend." Amadeus nodded. _

_"You know each other?" She asked. Silas nodded. _

_"I told you he was my friend that father and I had met with his father while hunting one afternoon." Silas said. She blinked twice and nodded. "Let us return back home, and you may join us too Amadeus." Silas said as he took his little sister's hand and walked back. Considering that Amadeus had saved little Dinorah from the Shifter he was invited to dinner as a thank you and honor. Her mother though resented him somewhat. Dinorah didn't understand why. Silas had to explain to her it was because he was a mortal not a warlock. As well as he was a bastard's child. The term meant that he was born from another woman out of wedlock. His father was married to another woman who basically disowned him. But his father took care of him. Dinorah's mother happened to find different ways of insulting Amadeus for his reputation. Not many stopped her or defended him really. But her father would step in a few times and say that it was enough or change the subject. She found that she hated the way that he was treated sometimes in the society there. Because he was a bastard child he happened to be thought of as nothing, many would make fun of him. Mostly behind his back, not many wanted to say it to his face. They knew that he was strong, like one particular day when he was walking by. A boy named Maximus had been picking on him. Calling him a bastard and insulting him. At first the boy ignored him but when he began saying things about his father he struck out. He brought the boy down, made him so afraid of him. The boy kept his mouth shut and never said another word. But this only made his reputation worse. Some thought he was dangerous. But if anything Dinorah knew the truth and she knew and hoped that they would be friends forever. _

Flashback ended:

"Wait the Shifters?" She nodded. "Do you mean werewolves?" Caroline asked.

"Yes,"

"But this was during the day, werewolves only shift when there is a full moon." Caroline protested.

"Yes that is true now. But two thousand years ago, werewolves could change whenever they wanted. And they could control themselves. It is said that the great spirits wanted to bring forth a new species to help balance the world. Because during the Great War there were creatures that survived from then and were causing death and suffering to those. And from there the werewolves were born and existed. They were known and called by us the Shifters." Dinorah explained.

"How come they can only shift during a full moon?" Caroline asked.

"Because a werewolf broke a witches heart. And what's worse was that it was on of the Seven. This witch was very angry about this, and jealous. So as punishment she cursed his family and children that he would have some day. This was all after I was imprisoned. It was during the reign. Everything and everyone was being destroyed and broken. There werewolves were stripped of their control and ability to turn whenever they wanted. The transformation would be more painful, and they could only transform on the full moon. The Moon because it was the only night that they would have to change in order to become stronger the Moon would make them more powerful whenever they turned. Thus creating the pain of a werewolf."

"Amadeus, sounds somewhat like Klaus…I mean with his birth and all. Except that it is a little different, his father was the one to have the affair not his mother like Klaus's." Caroline had remembered when Elena had explained the story of the originals and why Klaus is part werewolf.

"His mother was the Original Witch of that time of the Original first Family of vampires. I say Immortals for my family meaning only Silas and me, because we are true Immortals we cannot die at all. There is nothing that can kill us, we would have to be turned mortal for that to happen. Except for our weak spots though. Our Dopplegangers. As I said, I broke the binding of the spell and made sure that if one of us dies the other wouldn't. And locked this spell with my own blood. Only my family could break this and link us back together as one again." Dinorah said. Suddenly there was a shake like an earthquake. Caroline shook her head and looked at Dinorah.

"What was that?" She asked. Dinorah looked at her. And concentrated before speaking.

"I believe that it is another witch, a young sixteen year old girl Davina Claire." Caroline looked at her. "Witches, especially me can sense another and their power from miles away. She is angry, hurt and upset. Her emotions are controlling her powers. She doesn't know how to control them." Dinorah said. "Let's go, we have to stop this before it draws to much attention." Dinorah said moving to the door. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Like it is not gathering anyone attention."

Note: So here is another chapter. Sorry about the late chapter. I have been somewhat busy lately. But here it is, we learn more about the past and the history of the supernatural creatures. The Shifters, or werewolves. I love creating the idea of how Witches became Witches and the Great War. The Seven Powerful Witches and of course Klaus and Caroline's fate with one another. Something will happen in the next few chapters. I will be trying to also follow the plot line of the originals. A new Evil will be coming shortly. Be prepared. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Dinorah made their way into the city. Caroline was beyond shock of how powerful this wind was. She thought that she was going to blow away. The dark clouds, thunder and lightning weren't helping either.

"Dinorah!" Caroline and Dinorah turned to Quirinus who had come back.

"Quirinus, what's going on?" She asked.

"A witch I managed to trap them. You might want to hear what they have to say. It's important." He said. Dinorah turned to Caroline.

"I have to go," She nearly shouted over the wind to Caroline. Caroline shook her head confused. "Make sure that witch, calms and stops this. You have to make sure this stops!" Dinorah said.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to find this witch. It is important."

"What about the witches coming after me?" Caroline asked.

"If anything happens I will find you."

"Can't I just meet you somewhere?" Dinorah smirked and shook her head.

"You don't find me, I find you." She said before turning and running off with Quirinus. Caroline watched as many people started moving inside buildings. She knew that it would start raining. She had to get back to the mansion. She was sure that Klaus would be looking for her. She hated to remember the words that were still replaying in her mind. Fueling anger inside of her. Caroline began her way back when she was knocked to the ground. Shaking her head she looked up to find someone she thought she wouldn't have to see again.

"Tyler?"

Klaus and Elijah had made it back into the city still looking for Caroline. Elijah shook his head as his jacket was blowing with the wind despite that he was still wrapped in it.

"Davina is starting to become a problem." Elijah said. Klaus gritted his teeth.

"She is starting to become a nuisance." Klaus agreed.

"I am surprise you haven't killed her yet." Klaus gave his brother a look. "Perhaps I am see the long lost Niklaus." Klaus groaned and walked off with a smirking Elijah for once. Oh he was certain that Caroline had changed Klaus and his ways. She was his humanity.

"Hello little slut," He said. Caroline was on her feet glaring at Tyler.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Oh gee, what could I want?" He pretended to think. He turned to her. "I think I want to destroy Klaus's life. Just like he destroy mine." She shook her head.

"Just leave Tyler," Caroline knew since the last time she saw him and he kind of kidnapped her. She was angry at him for that, but at the same time she knew that she would still care for him somewhat. I mean she had been with him once, as well as he had been her friend at a time. She knew that Klaus wouldn't hesitate to kill him now, would he? Klaus didn't kill him last time though.

"Klaus took away my mom, turned me. Now I finally have him where I want." She looked at him confused. "I know Caroline, gossip goes around." She blinked twice. As he took a step closer to her. "You screwed Klaus." Caroline swallowed hard. She didn't think that anyone really knew this. And she was hoping to keep it a secret for a while. Especially from the other vampires here in New Orleans.

"It is none of your business who I'm with Tyler." She glared at him. He just glared back. She folded her arms across her chest. "If you are waiting for an apology you're not getting one. You had your chance Tyler, you turned you back on me. The mistake was yours." She watched as his eyes glowed, his fangs snapped forth.

"Instead of biting you and leaving you to die I think I will just tear you to shreds. By killing you, I will destroy Klaus's life." Tyler promised. God he couldn't stop could he? Caroline thought.

"Now that wouldn't be nice to your ex-girlfriend Tyler now would it." Caroline turned to find Rebekah standing in the alley. "Plus my brother wouldn't rest until he found you and made you wish he was dead. I can see it now, he will be thinking of many different ways that he could kill you. On top of that you wouldn't just have him coming after you. It would also be the other originals as well." Rebekah said. "Hmm I am thinking that Nik would torture you first make you wish that you were dead. Then I think forever in the Secret Garden." She smirked. She knew Klaus would probably do worse than that. But she was sure that the garden would come into play as well. Tyler glared at her.

"Just leave Tyler," Tyler was still glaring at her.

"I think you and I know that she doesn't deserve that. Besides if anything my brother is more deserving of her since you two were together or when she betrayed him. He never attacked her once. And here you are thinking that you would have been the better man. I think that underneath you were just a jerk to begin with. Now leave this city or I can rip you heart out." Rebekah said. Tyler looked at Caroline one last time before finally flashing away.

"Thanks," Caroline said. Rebekah nodded.

"I have had crazy ex's too." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Like a hunter, ugh I sometimes don't even know what I saw in him. But then again I was more naïve then."

"Still naïve now sister," Klaus said. Caroline turned to the brothers. Klaus smiled to Caroline happy to see her alright and in one piece. Caroline just folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's quite the cold shoulder if I do say so." Elijah said.

Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah returned to find Marcel and Davina talking as well as Sophie in the cemetery. It was starting to pour now, Rebekah had been the one to bring umbrellas at least. It was pouring now and Caroline's hair was soaked as she moved under the umbrella with Rebekah. Marcel almost looked like he was going to shatter into a million pieces. Which was strange for Caroline to see, since he was such a ass sometimes.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked. Sophie turned to her.

"Davina, has to die. It is the only way, no witch can have this much power. And she can't control it. The Harvest must be completed." Sophie said. Caroline turned to Davina who was crying slightly as she was mumbling to Marcel telling him that it would be alright. She had got to live for a while longer and do things that she wanted. She now saw that she had to die. With a hug she turned and walked to Sophie. Marcel looked down sadly. Although when Caroline looked at the witch to the right of Sophie who she had heard was called Sabine, she had this weird feeling. Almost like something wasn't right about her. But then again witches were strange to Caroline. Unless they were Bonnie who she knew very well.

"Do accept your fate that the Harvest brings you?" Sophie asked Davina. Davina swallows hard but nods.

"I accept my fate." She said. Sophie nods and begins to chant and lets the flame of the candle heat the blade of the knife in her hands. After speaking the words of the sacrifice she presses the warm blade to Davina's neck. A tear or two slip down her cheeks as she feels the blade pressed against her throat. Without holding back any longer Sophie slices her throat. Caroline closes her eyes not wanting to watch the young witch that was only a year younger then her really be killed. Davina falls back into Marcel's arms as she stares at him. She can slowly feel herself going cold and her eye sight become foggy as she looks up at the man that was a father to her. Davina forces herself to raise her hand to his face touching it as if to comfort him. Marcel looks down at her before her hand slowly drops and her eyes are glassy as she stares off past him. With on final breath she falls into darkness.

"The sacrifice is complete." Sophie says before moving pass them. Marcel can only stare at the girl that he found to call his daughter once. For once Caroline actually feels sorry for him. Davina had meant something to him after all.

After the sacrifice they returned to the mansion where Marcel actually had a few tears slipping down his face. Caroline didn't want to say anything but she had heard Marcel and Rebekah. Marcel had broken up with Rebekah, saying that he needed some time. It reminded her of the time when Matt found out Vicki was dead. It tore him apart, and then he just broke up with her. She couldn't even seemed to have comforted him. And when Elena stepped in she was able too. But that's not what Caroline noticed really. It was the fact that this was something Rebekah and her had in common. They both seemed to be second choice most of the time. When Marcel had left and Sophie as well. Caroline was sitting in the living room by the roaring fire. She was in deep thought about what had happened tonight. Besides Dinorah, a sixteen year old girl was killed and sacrifice. She had never seen something so barbaric before. She never knew witches would kill their own kind just for power. She shook her head not understanding it.

"Caroline," Caroline looked up to find Klaus standing there. He made his way over to sit down next to her. She turned back to stare in the fire. "What's wrong love?" She didn't answer. "Caroline," He tried again. He wasn't sure why he was receiving the cold shoulder really.

"Is it true?" She asked. Klaus's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Is what true?" She still didn't look at him as she spoke the next words.

"Did you sleep with Hayley?" She asked. Klaus was taken back a bit by the question. By his silence, she knew that it was true. "Why?" She asked. Klaus looked at her.

"I think you misunderstood." He said. "And may I ask how you know this?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Hoping to hide this from me are we Niklaus Mikaelson." Klaus had never really heard her call him by his full name before. This made him more unsure about what to say. He would have to use his words carefully to make her understand. "Hayley was the one that kidnapped me and tried to sell me off to the warlock that had been hunting me since before I came to New Orleans. She was the one that told me."

"You must know that she means nothing to me." He said. She glanced at him. "It was a one night stand. We were both drunk, and I thought at that moment that she had been right that I would never have a chance with you." He said.

"But she was the reason that your hybrids turned against you. She helped try to kill you, and instead of killing her or harming her you sleep with her." Caroline was just so angered by the thought of Klaus with Hayley. Come to think about it with any other woman either. She had never felt like this towards anyone before.

"We were both sad, lonely and drunk. Caroline you must know that I wasn't in my right mind when that happen. Besides we weren't together, you couldn't expect me to be faithful. It wasn't like we were together or anything love." Caroline knew he was right. But she could shake the idea of him with someone else. It just made Caroline so…she would never know how to describe the way that she felt about this. "Caroline it doesn't matter now. If I ever saw her again I would sooner kill her." He said. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like her." Klaus smirked.

"Don't like her or don't like the idea that I was with her?" She rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully.

"What happened tonight love?" He asked as she began curling up against him. Her head on his chest with his around her waist holding her close to him. Caroline was quiet for a moment.

"I met her today," Klaus tensed.

"Who?" A long moment of silence passed. Caroline seemed to be at a loss of words. She was still processing what had happened today.

"Dinorah,"

Sabine, the witch that Caroline had seen that gave her an uncomfortable feeling and vibe I guess you could say. She smiled as she took the souls of the witches from the sacrifice at the Harvest and took the power from them. She turned to the tomb stone. She looked up to the full moon as she closed her eyes and chanted the spell. The ground seemed rumble and the flames on the candles that surrounded the grave lit and grew. The wind began to pick up and suddenly everything stopped. It was calm as if nothing had ever happened. She looked at the grave before she heard sounds of something moving. There was a crash and this made her jump back. She looked through the smoke from the burnt out candles. She saw the figure of a man he stood looking around before putting his hat on.

"Sabine, what is the meaning of this." Genevieve asked as she now looked to see the true man. She nearly gasped and shook with fear when she saw him.

"Please I have been called by that name for a year. I would appreciate you call me by my real name. Celeste, and if you must know I resurrected him. He will be a great help to us as I do believe that we will have the city once again." She said. The man smirks at her evilly. "It has been too long but now you are back. Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo or should I say Papa Tunde."

Note: So there is another chapter. Davina is sacrificed and turns out Caroline had been right to be unsure about the witch Sabine who was really possessed by Celeste the witch. Looks like a new villain has returned and entered this city once again. Could Klaus be meeting the Dinorah soon? What will it be like? And what will this man cause. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline woke with a sudden gasped, she looked around finding that she was in bed with Klaus's arms wrapped around her. This gave her comfort knowing that she was safe and was with Klaus. She shook her head before turning and snuggling closer to Klaus and falling back asleep. The next morning Caroline woke to find Klaus missing from where he had slept through the night. She grabbed a clean pair of clothes and put them on before walking downstairs and finding Klaus in his study. He was talking to Elijah, before turning to her.

"Caroline," He said. She nodded.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. Klaus shrugged and nodded. She gave him a look before he sighed.

"A couple of day-walkers were killed last night." He said.

"What could be killing them?" She asked.

"We believe from what Sophie has told us, some sinister spirit seems to be walking this city." Caroline sighed.

"We have to stop it before it draws to much attention also find out what it wants." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And then you will just kill it," Caroline said. Klaus shrugged.

"Probably this spirit just keeps killing for some reason." Klaus said. Caroline swallowed hard remembering her dream from last night. "Everything alright love?" He asked. She turned to him and nodded.

"Oh yeah I am fine,"

Meanwhile in the Secret Garden Rebekah and Thierry were talking about the sudden deaths that had happened.

"And you swear you don't know anything about this?" Thierry nodded.

"Nothing, I don't have a clue to who would kill them."

"Oh I might," Rebekah froze and turned to someone she hadn't seen in almost two centuries. She swallowed hard and could only stare.

"Impossible…" Was all she could say as she looked to the other vampires that he had killed and drained. He smirked.

"Rebekah Mikaelson it has been a long time. I believe your brother was the one that had killed me. This will be fun." He said before moving to her. Before she could do anything he touched her. His touch instantly made her desiccated, he smirked and Thierry flashed away. He smiled as he placed his hands on her body and began draining her life. He could already feel the power surging through his veins. He rose to his feet feeling more power than he had felt in a long time.

Caroline had gone with Elijah to check on Sophie. While Elijah was speaking with Sophie, she looked out the window before she was suddenly grabbed and flashed into another room. She turned to face herself, she was still getting use to this.

"Dinorah," Dinorah smirked.

"I told you I would find you." She said.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" She asked. Suddenly Dinorah began taking her clothes off. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Switch places with you, you are going to be with Quirinus. I have to take your place because you are going to be in danger." Caroline shook her head. "Come on let's switch clothes, your love and friends won't even know that you are gone." She said. Caroline sighed and took off her shirt handing it to her before taking her white tank and putting it on. Caroline now found herself in a pair of leggings, white tank, boots and black blazer. Caroline looked at Dinorah who was wearing her yellow tank, jeans, Mary-Janes and jean jacket.

"Now what?" Caroline asked. Dinorah nodded to someone behind her. Caroline turned to find Quirinus.

"You are going to a party I guess you could say. You are going to meet a friend of mine. Quirinus will watch over you." Before Caroline could protest she was gone and he was already dragging her outside to a car.

Dinorah returned to find the original vampire Elijah walking to her. She had been practicing being Caroline for some time now.

"Caroline, Niklaus is in trouble. An old enemy who I had thought was dead has returned. A warlock, he is most known as Papa Tunde. He has the power of killing a supernatural creature and draining them of their energy and power. It makes him incredibly strong. I am going to find Rebekah, stay here with Sophie." He commanded. Caroline's Klaus was in danger, she knew that Klaus looked like Amadeus, she knew that Caroline loved him. If he was in trouble she would help him. She flashed off against Elijah's warning.

Klaus finally entered the warehouse where Marcel was lying on the ground unconscious desiccated. He looked to the man that he had killed, that was now walking around alive. He had his back to Klaus.

"Klaus Mikaelson, it has been a while." He said. "The last time I saw you, you had killed me." He turned to him with a smirk. Klaus glared at him.

"Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo," Klaus stared at him. He had come back from the grave. "Looks like I will just have to kill you again." Klaus said. He flashed to him shoving him into a wall. He smirked and stood looking unharmed by Klaus's attack before he was grabbed but Klaus was suddenly shoved back by a strange force. Klaus looked at him confused as to how he was stronger than him now.

"I visited your sister this morning, she was quite lovely before I killed her and took her power." He smirked before grabbing Klaus and shoving him back. Klaus was about to get up when he touched him. Klaus was paralyzed it was like. His eyes went white and he could feel his body desiccating. He was for once powerless to stop him. Papa Tunde didn't just get Klaus's powers but he was also seeing inside his head. He saw a blonde girl smiling at him, giggling and kissing Klaus. And he saw Klaus smiling with her. And how Klaus would feel when he would look at this girl. He was in love with her. Papa Tunde smirked and laughed. "Niklaus Mikaelson you are a fool. You have fallen in love with a girl. I will kill her as well just as you killed my sons." He said. Klaus could feel all life dying inside of him now. But when he heard those words he tried to fight against him still. It wasn't working though. Suddenly someone shoved him off Klaus and back against the wall. Klaus fell to the ground with a thud, Klaus was slowly gaining back consciousness. It was somewhat blurry he could see Marcel lying on the ground. Before he moved his head to see Caroline standing there? He was confused as she seemed to be stronger than him.

Dinorah looked at the man called Papa Tunde, he may have been powerful but he would never be as powerful as her. He stared at her.

"You," He said. "You are the girl," Dinorah shook her head.

"Wrong girl actually," She said before grabbing him and shoving Sage down his throat. He choked and coughed before he grew unconscious. Dinorah knew that there was only one way to make sure that he died and never came back. She grabbed a broom that was lying by the door and snapped it in half using the tip to carve a Pentacle in the floor. When she was finished she brought him into the middle of the circle. And pulled out her amulet and speaking her ancient language. She pushed her power through grasping the spirit of Papa Tunde and removing him from his body. She watched as a tattoo burned in his body's hand. A symbol appeared. She looked around the room. "That should keep you from doing this again." She said. Caroline's phone buzzed. A worded message appeared. It was from Elijah telling her by breaking the spell on Rebekah it weakened him. She turned to Klaus who was still lying on the ground. She bit her wrist and let him drink from her. She knew that it wasn't probably wise seeing how he was an original hybrid with her Immortal Witch blood she hoped he wouldn't be too strong. Klaus groaned and she pulled her wrist away. Klaus looked at her.

"Caroline?" He said. She smiled.

"Hi, Elijah broke the spell. He made it easier for him to die." She said. Klaus looked at the body of Papa Tunde. He raised an eyebrow before Camille ran into the room.

"Marcel," She said. Dinorah glanced to the girl. Klaus moved to stand and turned to them.

"He needs human blood, now." Dinorah was about to turn and go look for someone but knew that's not what Caroline would do.

"I can give him my blood." Klaus glanced at Camille.

"I don't think that is wise Camille he could kill you." He said. Camille shook her head.

"I know the risk Klaus," She said before removing her sleeve and slicing her wrist with a pocket knife that she seemed to have. She put it to his mouth and waited for a few minutes before he responded drinking her blood. Dinorah couldn't help but look at Klaus. He looked so much Amadeus. Her heart for once in the time that she had been here had ached. She knew they weren't the same but that didn't mean she didn't feel somewhat close to Klaus.

Meanwhile Caroline found herself attending a party and she was dressed in Greek attire with Quirinus. She didn't know why they were attending this place until she met a man named Cyrus.

"Quirinus, is - said.

"And Dinorah I heard that you were back and out-he paused taking Caroline in- oh bah my mistake this isn't she. It is the Shadow Self, well now I never thought I would lay eyes on one. You are the first that is for sure." Caroline looked at him confused.

"This is Caroline Forbes, and Caroline this is Cyrus, he is a Shtriga. A vampire and witch. He is not truly a witch and yet not truly immortal. But he lives life to the fullest. He is more vampire then he is witch. He happens to be the last of the eldest of The Archaics." Cyrus looked to be a middle aged man. He looked to be in his late thirties perhaps. He had hollow brown hair and hazel eyes. He smiled to her.

"First? Aren't there or were other doppelgangers then me." She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, well there must have been some sort of glitch because it took a thousand years for you to be born. Much longer than any of us would have thought. Come let us talk in private Caroline. I would love to hear more about you. I am sure that is why Dinorah sent you here. You probably still have lots of questions. As well as there was a chance that you would be in danger. But I sense that the worse is over for now." He said. Caroline followed him into the room away from the others that were partying. Despite that it looked like a two thousand year old party she knew that to them this might be entertaining. Caroline smiled to Cyrus he seemed like one to have fun. A good man, who just enjoyed life to the fullest. "Now ask your first question my dear,"

"Why are the witches after me?" She asked.

"Because you are a threat to them." She looked at him confused. She had gotten that answer before.

"Silas said the same thing." He nodded.

"I am sure he did because it is the truth." He said.

"Well does that mean?" She asked. He sighed.

"Caroline, there is a prophecy that has been revealed to the witches by the spirits."

"Ok what does that have to do with me?"

"It is about the Travelers. They want to change the way the world is at work right now. More over they want to destroy the life that they created. They want to undo what the spirits had done. They want to be looked at as the superior beings of the world feared by all." He said. "That's where you come in, well Silas and Dinorah. You see they were the supposed last of the bloodline. Or so that thought after Dinorah and Silas were imprisoned. Till you and Stefan were born. Despite being born at different times you two are the Shadow Self's of the two most powerful beings. Something is coming Caroline, war like no other. What you have faced in your life up to now is nothing of what you will face in the future. Earth itself would become a battleground. Witches are going to take back the creations, meaning Immortals, Shifters, Vampires, Dopplegangers and many other creatures. You see witches were the ones that created the supernatural world with the use of the great spirits magic. They wished to destroy you as well as Stefan, Silas, and Dinorah. Because of what you are, and because you could be the ones to stop them." She shook her head.

"But what do you mean? What am I?" She asked. There was a crash followed by screams. Caroline moved but was grabbed by Cyrus and forced to look at him.

"Listen to me Caroline, you have more power than you think you have. There much greater power inside of you. No one expected you to be a vampire or that this happened. Be careful Caroline you are now becoming revealed to others and they will come for you. Either to kill you or take your power."Suddenly the door was knocked down and in walked two witches who glared at them. "Ah gentleman right on time. I have been expecting you." Caroline looked at Cyrus as he held his hands up before nodding to them. They flew back into the wall.

"Let's go," Caroline turned to Quirinus who was tugging on her arm to leave. She glanced at Cyrus who nodded for them to leave before raising his hand. Fire erupted in his hand and he threw it at the ceiling knocking it down giving Caroline a chance to escape and to hold off the warlock.

Caroline and Quirinus came upon the bar in New Orleans where Dinorah was waiting. Caroline looked at her.

"Your love is safe and sound. Though he might be wondering where you are now." She said before turning to her. "You were lucky today, a enemy had been about to kill you. Or at least he was thinking about doing it if I hadn't stepped in and made sure he couldn't do this." She said.

"Ah thanks," Caroline said. She nodded.

"Hurry back," Caroline flashed away.

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked. She turned to him. "I still don't think that you should do this." She turned to him.

"I have made my choice Quirinus, once my tasks are finished I will find a way to die once and for all."

Note: So Klaus meets Dinorah although he doesn't know it's her. Dinorah takes Caroline's place to protect her knowing that Caroline isn't that strong. Caroline finds out more information. Dinorha reveals that she wants to die when this is over. Next chapter there will Klaroline, their relationship will be tested throughout upcoming chapters. Caroline has an old friend come to see her or was this person at a time more than a friend, Caroline's past comes back as well as Klaus's will play a role in their relationship. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline stepped outside of the church. Rebekah was having a word with Marcel about something. She didn't want to get in between the two of them. Caroline had told Rebekah everything that had happened last night. She knew that she still had to tell Klaus. But with everything that happened yesterday she didn't think that she should bring it up. She sighed about to use her vampire hearing when there were footsteps behind her.

"Caroline Forbes," Caroline froze hearing that voice. She had not heard it in four years not since she was sixteen years old. Caroline turned to see him standing there with that irritating cocky smile that she wanted to wipe off his face. He had blonde hair and light sandy tan brown eyes. "Damn immortality suits you." Caroline glared at him and folded her arms across her chest. "You have changed since I last saw you." He knew that she was a vampire and she could sense that he was one too now. She flashed to him grabbing him and slamming him down on the ground as hard as she could. She put her boot on his chest to hold him down.

"Considering the last time I saw you was the night before you left me." She hissed. He smirked.

"Damn you really are hot when you're angry." He mused. She scoffed. In a flashed, she grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the building, so hard that a dent was left behind. He flashed to his feet with a smirk on his face. She growled annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I tend to live around here now. Considering this is where the supernatural come. Besides attending college here is nice."

"God damn it." He and Caroline turned to the priest Kieran who was glaring at them more so the building where the dent was. "I swear one day I am going to move to Canada where hopefully I can find peace from the supernatural disturbances." He mumbled as he walked inside. Rebekah walked outside and noticed Caroline and the guy.

"Another blonde, what are the odds." He said. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this Caroline?" She asked. Caroline groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose before glaring at him.

"This is Jake, he's...an old friend." Caroline said. Jake turned to her with a smile and held out his hand to her.

"Jake Armstrong, lovely to meet you."

Klaus was talking to Kieran about the witch from his past. Apparently he has been cursed by a powerful witch. He is hexed and has asked for his help. Klaus and Kieran walk outside after hearing a door slam and seeing an upset Camille leaving. She heard the part where Kieran also talked of how he wanted Klaus to force Camille out of the city. Klaus walked outside only to find Rebekah, Caroline and another vampire. He turned to them and Rebekah glanced to her brother as Caroline and Jake were looking at one another. Caroline was glaring while Jake was staring.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Kieran said still making a glance to the dent in the wall. Jake smiled at Caroline.

"Well this has been fun for now, it was nice meeting you Rebekah. Caroline I think we will be seeing each other again very soon." He said giving her a cocky smile before walking away. Klaus didn't like how this vampire was looking at his Caroline. He glanced to Caroline who was glaring at his back.

"Who was that?" Klaus asked.

"Jake Armstrong," Caroline said.

"By what had gone on here, I would say that there was something between you." Rebekah said. Klaus's jaw clenched at this.

"No!" Caroline protested. Rebekah gave her a look. "Ok, so he is not really an old friend. He is my ex-boyfriend." Klaus froze and all he could see was blood. He already was having the urge to follow the guy and rip him to shreds. Caroline could see this and touched his arm. "Klaus it was a long time ago. When I was human." Klaus hated the idea of Caroline being with anyone else. So much that he would probably snap now if someone touched her.

"Um can you two have your annul coupling session later. I really don't want to die here." Kieran said. Klaus glared at him. "Of course where are my manners please." Klaus's phone rang he answered it.

"Elijah," He said.

_"Some vampires told me that they have found Papa Tunde's body after it disappeared last night. I could use some help examining it." _

"I will see what I can-

"Caroline and I will go help Elijah, you help the priest here." Kieran shook his head.

"Honestly I wish the myths were true that vampires couldn't enter churches or step on holy grounds. Everywhere I go there is a mess from them. This is a place for peace so if you are going to fight take it outside." Kieran muttered before walking back inside. Klaus glanced at them.

"Nik she will be fine, Elijah will also be there." Klaus sighed.

_"She will be fine Niklaus, you finish your business and we will meet up later." _ And with that Elijah hung up the phone. Klaus was already regretting helping Kieran.

"Let's go," Rebekah said walking in the direction of the woods after her phone buzzed with the location to where Elijah was. Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her to him. Caroline looked at him. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"Klaus I will be fine," Klaus nodded.

"You better be," She finally registered his worry. Klaus wanted love and when he had it he was afraid that it would leave him. He was always lonely and now he was taking a risk with her to be with her. To trust that she would never leave him. She knew that it was the information about her past with Jake that made him worried. She gave him a smile before pecking him on the lips and moving them to his ear.

"Klaus, it's you I chose you." She pressed her lips to his once more.

_"Could you two hurry up and stop that! It's gross!"_ They heard Rebekah in the distance. Caroline giggled and Klaus growled hating his sister at this moment. Before kissing him again and moving away from him. _"Nik don't make me come over there you two,"_ She let go of his hand before following Rebekah into the woods.

Caroline and Rebekah were trudging through the woods to the cemetery. Where they found Elijah standing over a body that was Papa Tunde's. Caroline had never had a chance to meet him but she knew that Dinorah had.

"He's dead, but killed in a way that I have never seen before. But by a witch." He said moving to the bodies hand where a symbol was burned in his skin. Elijah shook his head. "The witches don't know this symbol but can sense that it was some powerful witchcraft." Sophie walks up to Elijah to have a word with him while Rebekah pulls Caroline aside.

"Your double I am guess did this." She said. Caroline looked at the symbol.

"I don't know, I just know that she is quite powerful." She said.

"So tell me more about Jake, what is the reason that you two broke up?" Rebekah asked. Caroline glanced at her.

"We didn't actually completely break up, he just left me one day. He left without saying goodbye or why." Rebekah looked at her.

"Wow, that is horrible. I can understand why you would hold a grudge. Was he before Tyler?" She asked.

"He was before anyone else, he was my first kiss, my first love. He was my first for everything." She admitted. "I loved him more than anything. So much that at a time it hurt more than anything else as well."

"How did you two meet?" She asked.

"At a party I was sixteen, he was eighteen soon to be graduating and turning nineteen. His brother was my age before he drowned." Rebekah swallowed hard.

"Wow, so you two were together after that." Caroline shrugged.

"It wasn't romantic or anything when we got together. I was drunk and I happened to have not been in my right mind. I basically seduced him, and he didn't object to it. The next morning I found myself in an unknown bed with him and no clothes. At first I was furious with him that he did this. But we slowly got closer after that. I wouldn't have called us boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

Flashback:

Caroline Forbes: 16 years old human.

Jake Armstrong: 18 years old going on 19.

_ Caroline smiled looking around the party. Elena and Bonnie on either side of her as she looked around the room. Elena had walked off with some guy, Bonnie had gone to get a few drinks and Caroline decided to join her. She took a sip of the drink, and grunted. There had been a lot of firsts that night. Her first drink, first senior party there were going to plenty more she could feel it. Caroline wasn't sure what had happened the rest of the night. It was all a bur really. She could hardly remember. _

_ The next thing she knew she woke to find herself in bed with another person. She gasped when she established the condition that she was in. She looked to see who was lying next to her. Her eyes went wide Jake Armstrong the senior. Caroline was only a sophomore going to be a junior and he was graduating. She swallowed hard before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her. She got up and began looking for her clothes. She couldn't what she had done last night or that she had slept with Jake. She was starting to put her bra on when someone spoke._

_"What are you doing?" She turned to see Jake awake looking at her. _

_"Sneaking out, well now it's ruined but I am still leaving I have to get home." She said. _

_"Why? Stay a little longer…" He purred and brushed his hand against her shoulder. She turned to him. _

_"How could you do this?" She demanded. _

_"Do what?" he asked. _

_"Sleep with me? You took advantage of me practically." He put his hands up. _

_"You wanted this." She shook her head. _

_"I was drunk you knew I wasn't in my right mind." She yelled. He shushed her._

_"Someone might hear us." Caroline glared at him. _

_"Your eighteen I am sixteen. This is rape really." He rolled his eyes pulling up his pants._

_"Now that's a little melodramatic isn't it." She turned away from him just wanting to get out of here. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer and kissing her shoulders and neck. Feelings inside of her stirred as she felt his lips press to her skin. She could help but lean back into him. She turned to him. "Stay a little while longer." She couldn't stop herself from letting him kiss her. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He began unclasping her bra before they fell back onto the bed to continue where they had left off. _

Flashback ended:

"I was a very naïve human." Caroline said. Rebekah swallowed hard.

"I would consider that rape in someway, since you weren't smart about what had happened." She said. Caroline nodded.

"I know."

"What happened?"

"We began to date after that or try to. It was the night of the dance and we were going together. The next morning I found him gone. He had skipped town no note, no nothing. His Aunt and Uncle tell me that he has left town to start his life. Forgetting that I ever excised. It broke me," Rebekah looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When I say that this broke I mean that it did. I was in love with Jake at the time. So in love with him and not understanding the barriers of love. I was so naïve that I thought that you only fell in love with one person. I thought that he was the one that I would always love. I was wrong, but things happened then. I couldn't eat or sleep, I was too depressed. And it only got worse. I starting not being able to get out of bed. I wanted to die, it became so serious that they thought I wasn't going to last long and die. I wanted to die at that time. But something happened instead.

Flashback:

_ Caroline was lying in bed. It had almost been five months since she had heard or seen him. She knew that he was somewhere in New York living it up. She heard her mother talking to the nurse on the phone. She was becoming so bad that they thought they should send her to the hospital. Finally someone entered the room. But it wasn't her mother. It was her grandfather. He gave her a small smile but she buried her face into the pillows. _

_"You can't keep living this way Care Bear," He said._

_"I just want to die." _

_"Don't you ever say that? Never wish for death for someone who doesn't deserve it." _ _Her grandfather said. She felt tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry for him, he isn't worth it. If he loved you he wouldn't have done this to you. He doesn't deserve you Caroline, he doesn't deserve your love." She looked at him for a moment. _

_"Then who does?" She asked. _

_"Only you can answer that question. In due time you will find out the answer. They will always put you first. Who will love you no matter what." He said. She smiled. "So Jake isn't worth this, he left you. He wasn't the one but you will find him and you will know one day." She smiled to her grandfather before pushing herself up to hug him. He hugged her back. "Now let's get up shall we," She nodded and moved out of bed starting to feel somewhat better. Her body was somewhat skinny she hadn't realized how bad she was. "How about I make you your favorite meal, Chicken Marsala." She smiled and nodded and he left the room to let her have a moment. She walked to over to the mirror and looked at herself. She had let herself go. She was so skinny that she thought it would take her to have to eat three elephants. She looked down at the picture of Jake and her smiling sitting together. Talking having fun. She shook her head thinking about her grandfather's words. She shook her head and throws it into the fireplace. Jake was done, he was no longer apart of her life. _

Flashback ended:

"Wow I can't believe that, that happened to you." Rebekah said. "He sounds like a real ass." Caroline nodded.

"Oh he is one, already was one and still will be one." Caroline said.

"Marcel chose power over me remember. I think were even." Rebekah laughed. This was great girls were bonding over their exs.

Meanwhile Elijah was talking to Sophie. She told him to go to Sabine. Which is why he was here on the sidewalk waiting for her. When he saw her he realized why Sophie wanted her to meet with him. It wasn't Sabine, it was Celeste his love from when they first built the city. A witch and a powerful one it would explain why she was resurrected old witches. Elijah was going to get to the bottom of this.

Note: So here is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Caroline's past with Jake her ex, told you there would be some strain of Klaus and Caroline's relationship. Don't worry there will be more to come, Klaus might have a old flame as well come into play. A new witch has entered the city and it seems that she might be helping the other witches that are now going up against Klaus. Next chapter more Klaroline, after that back to more information about the doppelgangers and perhaps a new bigger and badder villain will be revealed. Until then Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

To help Camille's uncle Kieran he has to compel him overcome his dark curse that a witch had caused. Camille hands Klaus a boney weapon and tells him everything. That the witches wanted her to stab Klaus with it. But she chose to give it to Klaus because he saved her uncle. When this is done, Klaus decides to confront the witch. As he is leaving he finds someone he had heard was dead. He looks at the young witch and girl that was part of the harvest. Monique Desperoux. She glares at him as he makes his way to her.

"Where's my aunt?" She demands. Aunt meaning Sophie.

"You know who is responsible for this." She doesn't say anything. Which is all the answer that Klaus needs as he grabs her arm and drags her away. He will use her as leverage against the new witch that is in the French Quarter who has been resurrecting old witches. Klaus starting looking around as he walked down the road with the weapon in his hands that Camille had given. Klaus snarled looking around for the witch. Before shouting that he would kill the girl if she didn't come out.

"What are you doing?" Klaus turned to Marcel who was standing there.

"Well I am currently making negotiations." Klaus replied.

"There are rules Klaus, we don't hurt kids." Klaus knew this, and he wasn't really going to kill the girl. He just needed to somehow lure the witch out. He pressed the boney blade to Monique's throat.

"Stop," Marcel said.

"I will kill the witch that you resurrected witch." Klaus called out. Still nothing till Marcel flashed to him shoving him off the girl. Pissing Klaus off as Klaus shoved him back. Marcel tried to attack him again but Klaus grabbed him and snapped his neck. Klaus sighed and turned around only to be stabbed by Sophie in the chest. Klaus cried out in pain and looked down at the boney weapon that had supposed to be used on him. Before he could do anything the weapon seemed to move on its own. As if being sucked into his chest. Klaus tried to grab it but it was too late the weapon was now inside his body. He screamed in agony before he began to collapse unconscious. Sophie swallowed hard looking at the great and powerful hybrid now on the ground vulnerable. A witch stepped next to her.

"Thank you, we will take him from here." The old witch said as Sophie walked over and grabbed Monique getting her out of there. The old witch smiled looking at the old hybrid. For they had plans for him.

Caroline was calling Klaus but he wouldn't answer any of her phone calls. She groaned when she got his voicemail.

"Alright, Klaus this isn't funny. Elijah is missing, Rebekah went to look for him. And I have probably called you about ten times now. Pick up already," She scoffed and hung up the phone.

"I knew that it wouldn't be the last time that we see each other." Caroline turned to find Jake leaning against the wall with his arms folded smirking at her. She gave him a look and began to walk pass him.

"Don't you have anything better to do then follow me around?" She asked. She was looking for Klaus, she was already starting to have a bad feeling. She was worried about him, and just felt the need to be near him. Jake pushed himself from the wall and began to follow her.

"You're distracted," He observed. Caroline didn't look at him and just kept walking.

"Yes, I am looking for a friend of mine." She said. He chuckled at her tone. She turned to him.

"Sassy little Caroline, I mean I don't remember you this sassy. I am sure that your friend is fine. How about to take your mind off it I take you to dinner." He said amused. She glared at him. Still not sure of their current relationship status, Caroline felt like if she were to accept his offer, which either way she wasn't it would be cheating. It was ironic for her to think about Klaus and her in a relationship. Caroline had always been the faithful one of course but when she pictured herself in a relationship with Klaus. Because she had thought about it once or twice, before she actually starting liking him she imagined him kidnapping her.

"Not interested," She scoffed and looked around about to call Klaus again.

"Damn, I really like this new side of you. You're very feisty, nothing like the soft and gentle girl I use to know." Caroline turned to him.

"Well people change, and actually as you should know when you become a vampire, this is more of who you are really." She said.

"True, but it has been almost four years really. Plenty of time to mature." He said. "When did you turn?"

"2010. You?" She couldn't help but ask.

"2012." She smiled happy that she was two years old then him in vampire years. "So even if I asked you out this Saturday…"

"No,"

"Man the more you push me away the more intrigued I am." Caroline groaned and shook her head.

"One time with Armstrong was enough." She said.

"Doesn't mean there couldn't be a second chance." He moved closer to her brush his fingers against her cheek. It was different from when he had done those four years ago. When he had done that then there were sparks that seemed ignite fire on her skin. Now there was nothing but cold fingers brushing against her skin. She had moved on a long time ago. It may have taken a while but she had. And once was enough for her.

"Caroline!" Caroline turned to the sound of her voice and found Rebekah running up to her.

"Rebekah? What's going on?" She asked. She noticed Elijah right behind her.

"It's Nik,"

Caroline was beyond worried now, her whole body was screaming to find Klaus. She had never felt like this before, but she really wanted to find him. She already had the urge to rip the person who held him captive to shreds. Caroline blinked twice appalled at herself. She had never been so violent before. There was a knock at the door and Rebekah had gone to answer it. Jake was sitting on the couch keeping his space from Elijah who was still giving him a deadly look. Elijah just didn't trust the young man. Also he had heard the banter between Caroline and Jake. He was happy that Caroline hadn't initiated tried to prolong the banter. She had rejected him but he seemed to not have been able to take the hint. But it wasn't just that, he felt this sense to be overprotective of Caroline, like an older brother. He looked at Caroline like he looked at Rebekah. A younger sister, to look out for. They heard Rebekah gasped before anyone could react she entered the room. Caroline swallowed hard, Jake's mouth dropped and Elijah's eyes widened taking in the sight of her.

"Dinorah," Caroline said. Dinorha ignored the faces of shock and turned to Caroline.

"Hello again Caroline," She said.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. Elijah was still taking in Dinorah. Rebekah was starting to glare not sure if they should trust her really. Jake looked at her like cake which said a lot about him.

"I sensed your distress, and came to find you." She said. Caroline shook her head.

"How?"

"Shadow selves or doppelgangers are starting to become linked again. It seems someone is trying to break the spell that I had created. If it breaks then we will be one. I will feel everything that you feel, I will know what is wrong. We will be almost like one person in two places at once. Just as it will be with the other doppelgangers." Caroline took d a deep breath.

"It's Klaus, a witch called Celeste had another capture him apparently, and there was a weapon that could harm him. And they stabbed him with it." Caroline hugged herself feeling more worried just talking about it.

"He is not dead, I would sense when someone has died. As a witch most don't know that have this ability. It is how we keep balance. But it is only usually if they are supernatural." Dinorah said. "Especially how powerful they are."

"With a witch as powerful as you, we could take on Celeste and her witches with your help." Elijah interrupted. Dinorah turned to him and nodded.

"The Witches have already broken a rule or two. Second most known rule of the Ancient Laws of the supernatural. Though I will admit they have long be lost but still excised. This Ancient Law states that no one can be brought back from the dead."

"Why?" Jake cut her off. She turned to him.

"Because sometimes a witch could do the spell wrong, they would have to bring the soul back and then place it in the body. Without a soul, it is just a body and a creature can be created. It is quite dangerous, a demon could take hold of it and make its own body. There is a reason for the Ancient laws." Caroline looked at her.

"So will you help us?" She asked. Dinorah nodded.

"But you must know I am not always going to be around. I only am here to tell you of your true identity and why the Travelers want you. Why you are such a threat to the Supernatural world." Caroline smiled to her. "I think it is time to give these witches a wakeup call on the true ancients of magic."

Note: So here is another chapter. Klaus is captured by witches, Caroline is worried. Jake tries to flirt with Caroline. She rejects. Elijah, Rebekah and Jake meet Dinorah, Caroline's original form. Dinorah agrees to help them save Klaus. Dinorah mentions the Ancient Laws of the Ancients. Caroline should be learning more about her true identity next as well as she may learn of Stefan's. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Elijah teamed up with Dinorah while Rebekah, Quirinus, and Jake. Elijah kept making glances between them. He was still taking in the fact that Caroline had a doppelganger or well an original form. Dinorah looked down at the fire. As she concentrated.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I am seeing if I can track down Klaus through his mind. If I can see through his eyes where he is then I can track him far easier. I can also find out who's behind it." She closed her eyes and chanted till she opened them they were white. Caroline gasped watching as she did the spell. Elijah was also intrigued by the witch. He had not seen Celeste do this before or any witch really. Perhaps this was the ancients magic and it was more powerful he could see. After a few moments she spoke. "Something's wrong?"

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Dinorah!" They turned to where the voice came from.

"Quirinus?"

"We were attacked by werewolves and a witch took Rebekah. Clearly the witches want the originals. You might be next." He looked at Elijah. Elijah swallowed hard.

"I don't fear anyone, and no one messes with my family." Elijah said.

"That's what I saw." Caroline looked at Dinorah. "I saw Rebekah fighting werewolves and being taken down by a witch. We don't have much time. The weapon that is inside Klaus, weakens him it makes him seem less powerful. But not just that I saw the witch that was possessed by a spirit. She is planning on making that weapon able to kill an original. More importantly I saw her going to use it on Klaus. It would make sense since he is not the easiest to kill." Caroline fists clenched. No. this couldn't happen. Elijah noticed and placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"We will get them back. That future will not happen." He said.

"I know where they are, but we are going to need to make a plan."

Klaus groaned and woke to find himself chained to a table. He tugged on the chains but they wouldn't budge. He growled when he looked to find Rebekah next to him on the other table. She was bloody and wounded with werewolf bites.

"Rebekah?" He said. He was now worried for his sister. He tried to desperately break the chains but to no avail.

"Don't hurt yourself, those chains are strong enough to hold you down this time. I spelled them with much more powerful magic. Here you are my prisoner Klaus Mikaelson." The voice came from the shadows. He squinted and then she stepped out of them.

"Sabine,"

"Wrong, I am just holding this body as my own for now. Don't you remember your victims Klaus. Your brother was so sweet to this one witch, I loved him as he loved her. But you couldn't handle this. So in the end you drowned her." Klaus's eyes widened.

"Celeste," She smirked.

"Ah there is the smart guy that I loathe." She walked over to him and placed her hand on the bulge in his chest. He hissed in pain as she raised her hand and felt it moving in his chest. He cried out when it flew out and she grasped it in her hands. She looked at it with the blood coating it. "Perfect some of your blood." She put it over the fire and chanted. The weapon began to harder into not just some piece of a bone but almost metal like piece as she brought forth wolfsbane and vervein.

"What do you plan on accomplishing here? Revenge? Why is my sister here?"

"Yes, Klaus you could say that this is all revenge. But it also to stand back up to the vampires of this town. Like how you so poetically put it world war III. We want this city back under our control. But the reason why Rebekah is here isn't just because someone wants revenge on her, it is because I plan on using her life as a mean of bringing back mine. This will take a while before the weapon is truly ready. So why don't we get started shall we." She took out a stake from behind her that was covered in water. He could smell the wolfbane and vervein.

It was in between torture and sleep that she would get into his mind. When he had first fallen asleep she had found out what he was dreaming about. Caroline. And in return she decided to play with his mind, making it more painful then he ever thought imaginable. Klaus would open his eyes and find Caroline there. As if she were really there. The spell was so powerful that it was starting to make Klaus believe that she was. Every time he saw her, she would be hurt and tortured. And he couldn't do anything to stop it. It was breaking him slowly day by day. Her screams of agony and pain would always be heard through his ears and in his mind the image of her bloody and in pain. Especially when the day the allusion got worse and showed her being killed and he couldn't do anything to stop it. No matter how much he tugged on his chains and snarled he couldn't break out. He would find himself calling out to nothing more than a ghostly image of Caroline. Celeste just laughed.

"I still can't believe that the great original hybrid fell in love with a baby vampire. I mean it is just hilarious. You destroy others loves and then you fall in love. I'm sorry but that is just the most hilarious thing that I ever heard of." She raised an eyebrow. "I am starting to think that maybe I should bestow the same treatment that you did to me. Perhaps I should find this girl and bring her here. I will torture you far worse with her here." Klaus gritted his teeth; he was trying to fight the pain and her magic. But she was so much stronger than before. Papa Tunde she must have gotten power from him. "Guinevere," She called. The red head entered the room and looked at Celeste.

"Yes," She said.

"Find the girl that has been staying with the original family. The other blonde girl, and bring her to me. I think I am going to show Klaus Mikaelson what true heartbreak is." The red head smirked.

"Of course." And she left without another word. Klaus swallowed hard. He was worried for Caroline now not just Rebekah. He only hoped that Elijah would protect her. Or he would give him his word that once he was free from here, he would slaughtered everyone even dagger him.

Klaus bellowed in rage as he was struck again with the stake, sweat and blood was all over him. His throat had been sliced once by Celeste. She said that it was a way to understand her death because she had drowned. And that was the best way for her to describe it. But instead for him to be joking on his own blood. Suddenly the door opened and something blonde was thrown to the ground. They grunted and moved to sit up with their hands bound. Klaus looked at her as she slowly looked up at him. Klaus tugged again on his own bonds or chains but it was no use.

"So this is the girl? Really Klaus? This is just pathetic and she is not even that pretty." She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. Klaus growled and glared at her. She touched Caroline's strand of her and twirled it around her finger. "What's your name dear?" She asked. Caroline didn't speak and just looked at Klaus until Celeste pulled on her hair and made Caroline look at her. "What is your name?" She demanded. The supposed baby vampire smirked.

"Dinorah," She said. Klaus raised an eyebrow confused. Celeste looked at her as she suddenly was able to stand. Suddenly the chains unlocked and fell to the ground. Dinorah flicked her wrist before Celeste flew to the other side of the room. Dinorah turned to the other witches before she was able to shove them back as well. She smirked and snapped her fingers, and the doors opened. "Now," She said. In the next second Klaus found the real Caroline in front of him with another man grasping the chains trying to break them. Quirinus had succeeded in doing this since he was using his magic to overpower the other witches spell. Klaus slumped as Caroline tried to help him up. She could Quirinus trying to help Elijah with Rebekah. She couldn't help but glance to Dinorah as she seemed unstoppable against the witches. And Celeste noticed this as well. Dinorah raised her hand and in the next second she slide her finger against the fireplace where the weapon was. Blue bit of lighting or blue fire sparked at her finger tips as she neared the other witches. The sparks slide from her fingers to the floor and lit up with electric blue fire that moved towards the other witches. They jumped back in shock at this. "Get out of here." She said as she raised her hand to the witches and her eyes glowed a electric blue before she heard the wind shift knowing that they were gone. She raised her hand and in one swift move snapped her wrist one way. She had just snapped three witches necks without even touching them. Celeste had slipped away when no one was looking and Dinorah cursed as she moved to grasp the weapon on the fire taking a look at it.

Caroline was trying to get away from the asylum with Klaus, and Quirinus. She was shoved to the ground by an unseen force and turned to find Klaus moving already trying to re-gather his strength. What he needed was blood, Quirinus was knocked out on the ground and Caroline now found herself face to face with one of the Travelers. He smirked at her as he made a move to her, but when he saw her eyes drop to Klaus he couldn't help but be curious at the original. Klaus looked at Caroline before glaring at the warlock.

"Love, really? Just like the story of the past. Perhaps doppelgangers do end up finding one another." He said. He raised his hand and Klaus cried out in pain doubling over. It wasn't killing him, Klaus couldn't be killed but it was painful all the same. As well as he didn't have his strength back yet. He growled trying to force himself to stand. Caroline was panicking she couldn't take watching Klaus in pain as she flashed over to try and knock the warlock down the power was only also redirected at her but again for some reason she wasn't as hurt as Klaus. She looked to Klaus as the warlock felt power over him by kicking him to the ground.

"Stop," She said. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry what was that Shadow Self."

"Stop!" She said.

"I'll stop when you come with me." He said.

"Caroline…" Caroline glanced at Klaus. He was in pain because of her. When Klaus was again screaming in agony by the pain. Something seemed to snap inside of Caroline. She began to shudder as if she was having some sort of seizure. It was like something had broken inside Caroline. Some barrier that had finally been broken. She screamed and wind began to pick up. The warlock's eyes widened when he saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't just deadly but it was blood red.

"The blood rage," was all he could say before nodding her head and he flew back into a tree. The branches on the trees broke and launched at him. Piercing his skin like spears. Klaus watched as Caroline watched him drop to the ground dead. Blood dripped from his mouth, Klaus began to stand find his strength somewhat and moved to her. She didn't look at him as she stared at the dead warlock.

"Caroline," He said. No response. "Caroline," This time he grabbed her arm to shake her. She turned to him about to use her magic on him with no avail. "Caroline, it's me." He said. "It's me." She slowly came back to herself and the blood redness in her eyes faded and disappeared to their normal blue green color that he loved. He watched her as she blinked and looked at him before she collapsed in his arms. Everything went black.

Note: So here is another chapter, Dinorah helps free Klaus, and Rebekah. Caroline seems to possess something else. But what? Someone should be coming to New Orleans soon. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline woke to find herself one a bed. She looked around quite confused. She noticed the window was open. And raised an eyebrow before walking over to shut it. It was then that she realized another presence was in the room. She turned her head slowly and found Dinorah sitting on her bed. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Thank you," It was still weird to look at herself really. Well the ancient witch in front of her. Dinorah nodded.

"Do you know what happened tonight?" She asked.

"Ah you helped save Klaus, and I said thank you." She shook her head.

"Do you remember what happened in the woods?" She asked. Caroline bit her lip. It was all a blur but she had found the warlock dead and Klaus shaking her. Before she collapsed into darkness.

"Some of it,"

"Perhaps I should tell you more about my story and you will figure out what happened tonight." She said. Caroline sat down in the chair near the window. "Let's see where did I leave off…ah yes the shifters. I remember. A few years after our meeting Amadeus had traveled with his father overseas trading as well as becoming a warrior. I didn't see him much through the last five years. I hadn't seen him since I was thirteen. I was now nearly a young woman and up for marrying age. This I had told you before I was to be betrothed to Decimus. Despite our betrothal and Amadeus's return. Amadeus had tried to pursue me a few times when he had returned. At first he didn't know of my engagement. That I had been promised to someone else. But the years had been kind to both of us. He was a man and I a young woman. It was a night that Decimis had dared lay a hand on me. "

Flashback:

_2000 years ago:_

_ Dinorah was walking with Silas to the great feast. Silas had gone to talk to their father leaving her. She was suddenly grabbed by someone. She looked to see that it was Decimus. _

_"Decimus," She said before he dragged her away from the crowd of people and to two men standing in the woods away from the guests. They were drinking wine. They smirked at her. Before she could say anything Decimus kissed her. It was a hard and demanding kiss. She shoved him off her and looked at him. "Decimus," She hissed._

_"Isn't she beautiful little thing." He said. The first man smirked at her._

_"I don't know it's hard to tell with her being all covered up." Dinorah was appalled that they would say such things._

_"What do you say Dinorah? Why don't you show these men your true beauty?" She finally registered what was going on._

_"You're intoxicated, at an ancient feast no less." She said. _

_"Come on Dinorah, show these men how beautiful you are." Dinorah was not having that and shoved him off her. She would have used her magic but she would only be in trouble, it was not a woman's place her mother would say. _

_"I will see you when you are sober." She said as she moved away but he suddenly grabbed her. Despite her attempts at trying to scream for help, they were muffled as she was shoved to the ground her clothing disorientated. Decimus moved to rid her of her clothing before he was shoved off her. Dinorah scrambled to her feet and backed away against a tree before noticing someone was in front of her. _

_"I don't think that is any way to treat a woman." He said in a deadly voice. _

_"This is none of your concern, she is dangerous as well." Dinorah swallowed hard. She knew that Amadeus had no idea about the world that he lived in or what she was. Amadeus turned to her before looking back at them._

_"Three men against one woman I think she is the one in danger. As I could hear you trying to force yourselves on her. When a woman shuns that means no. So let me make this clear, you touch her and I won't hesitate to cut off your hands." He threatened. "Oh and when they asked why I did this, I will be sure to tell them of how her betrothed tried to force himself on her." Decimus scowled before turning away. The other man followed. Dinorah noticed that he had reached for the handle of his sword. But he let go of it when they were out of sight. She knew that they should return. The others would wonder where they were. _

_"Thank you," She said. He nodded. _

_"Still always getting into trouble as ever." She shrugged. _

_"I wouldn't say that, I can take care of myself you know." She said. He rolled his eyes._

_"By the looks of it I would say that you can't." He said. She rolled her eyes. _

_"Come on let's head back." She said and took one step before he grabbed her hand. She swallowed and raised an eyebrow. _

_"If I may be so bold," He said as he touched her face. She knew that she should not let him touch her for she belonged to another. And it was the rules. She was betrothed and despite what happened tonight only he could touch her. She was technically off limits. But she couldn't help but lean into his hand. She had never felt like this before. But he was bringing these new feelings that stirred her stomach all the time when she was near him. He brought them out of her. She couldn't help but blush. "But I seemed to be taken with a fair angel." She looked at him. "Tell me what should I do to tell her how much she means to me?" Dinorah swallowed hard feeling jealousy. But Amadeus wasn't finished. "This beautiful angel happens to also be right in front of me." Dinorah's mouth dropped at realization. And what he had just admitted. He had admitted his feeling for her. She knew that she was in trouble now._

Flashback ended:

"So what happened?" Caroline asked.

"At first I tried hard not to give in. But it was difficult and Decimus wasn't helping. He had been treating me like I was his property. It wasn't like I had even submitted yet. We weren't married or mated you could say yet." She said. "Over time through the days I finally gave in. And Amadeus and I would meet in secret. He would tell me things, and places of where he had traveled. Despite that he was still known as the bastard child he was now a incredible wealthy young man. And then I broke a sacred law you could say. I become one with someone who was not my betrothed. Silas had found out about it but didn't do anything about it but help with the elope. We got married without my parents say in the matter. When my parents found out they were outraged by this. They didn't speak to me hardly anymore and stopped when they found out I was with child." Caroline's eyes widened.

"You had a child?" Dinorah nodded.

"I gave birth to a son, and named him Lykos." My parents were not happy with this. Seeing how they always had kept the bloodline pure full of power. By marrying Amadeus who was a mortal and baring his child according to them I had made a error that pushed the creation of the supernatural and mortal world out of balance. As punishment for my so called errors to them. They had been working on an experiment and some way to correct that. But as well as punish me for what to them seemed to be my mistakes."

Flashback:

_Dinorah awoke to find herself in chains. She had no idea what was going until she found her mother and father standing there with their Books of Shadows old ancient books of the witches. Documentarian everything. _

_"Mother? Father? What is this?" She demanded. _

_"We have come to a way to possibly saving the family bloodline." Her mother said. "Were going to be the first to try something that no one has thought of before. I hoped you liked that wine. Because it wasn't wine, it was the blood of dead mixed with magic." Her mother answered her. Before she could do anything a newfound pain started inside of her. Dinorah had no idea what was happening to her. She felt her body in so much pain as if it was reshaping itself into a new form. But of what? As she tried to break free from the chains she found that she couldn't. But suddenly her bones seemed to crack and her gums became painful. Her body seemed to be becoming stronger, and faster. She had suddenly found herself at one put of the clearing to the next. Her gums were burning and she was screaming in pain. She felt a pierce and cupped her mouth as if that would take away the pain somewhat. Now came the most painful, the new side of her supernatural self wasn't able to overtake her witch side. Instead it morphed together creating a witch and an Immortal combined. It was the most painful thing that she had to endure. When she finally her self weakened with her new found self she fell to the ground before glacing into a puddle as the rain started. She looked to see her face, it was scary and horrible. She now had fangs, as if she was some other creature. She cried out because she couldn't believe her own parents had done this to her. And there it was, a new found thirst for something of the dead. _

_"What have you done?" She turned to find Silas standing there with anger on his face. _

_"What was necessary, son." Her father said. Silas turned away and walked over to Dinorah. He unchained her and lifted her into his arms as she sobbed. His heart broke hearing her sobs. His family was falling apart and it was because her parents couldn't accept what was. _

Flashback ended:

Caroline shook her head, taking in the information that she had just been told. Dinorah had a hard life it seemed. She never seemed to be happy.

"I came back home, and there Amadeus was. I explained to him everything. And surprised he was understanding and more concerned for me. He didn't care and still loved me and our son." Dinorah looked at Caroline. "You still haven't figured it out have you." She said.

Meanwhile downstairs Klaus was in his study thinking over the events that had happened tonight. He was going to track down Camille and make her pay. She would not live anymore in others bodies she would die and a much more painful death. And then there was Caroline. He had been worried for her for a while. She had done something that he had not seen before. He wasn't even sure if that was normal for a vampire or not. Especially a young one. She had seemed to get so worked up when she saw him being tortured. No one had ever cared about him like that. I mean he was the original hybrid after all and really didn't need saving. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone enter the room.

"So this is what you do for fun Klaus? Staring at a wall all day. I would have thought you would have been more fun. Pathetic," Klaus looked at him. He looked like Stefan. But he knew better.

"Silas," He smirked.

"The one and only. Don't worry I am not here to torture with you lovely allusions of Caroline. I am looking for my sister, I think you know her. It's funny because she looks a lot like your little girlfriend Caroline." Klaus looked at him remembering that the other girl that he had thought was Caroline called herself a different name and was able to fight the witches and release him. What had Klaus gotten himself into?

Caroline shook her head not understanding. Dinorah sighed. "Don't you get it? Your part of my bloodline, you look like me. You're a witch a hundred percent witch."

Note: So here is another chapter. We learn more about Dinorah's past. Silas shows up, and Caroline finds out that she is a witch. Be prepared there will be another certain someone arriving shortly. Learning more on Caroline being a witch, as well as what appears to be she is still a vampire. There should be one more flashback to end Dinorah's story before a new villain comes into play. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Caroline shook her head not understanding. Dinorah sighed. "Don't you get it? Your part of my bloodline, you look like me. You're a witch a hundred percent witch."_

Caroline stared at her wide eyed. Dinorah waited for her to speak. Caroline was having trouble finding her voice.

"That's impossible,"

"Honey when are you going to realize that impossible really doesn't excist anymore. I mean take a look at me for an example, I am more immortal then your love Klaus. He may be indestructible but he can still be killed by a white oak stake. There is nothing that can kill me at least not permanently. The only thing that can desiccate me is a powerful spell that one who holds the power of perhaps a thousand witches. As well as needing the ancient stake that has been lost for the last two thousand years. So impossible is not really a word anymore, how about improbable." She said. Caroline shook her head.

"But I am a vampire," Dinorah nodded and shrugged.

"That's true, but your witch side had been doormat for most of your life. Even before and after you became a vampire. Once you were already a vampire, your body chose to keep that part of you intact creating you in to what my family called me and Silas. The Ancient Ones." Caroline looked at her. "By your power being doormat for so long it was activated. This was caused by you seeing someone you cared about a lot about to be harmed. But it is also low point in you, and believe me when I say that because you come from a powerful bloodline. The Blood rage, it is when the mental part of the brain is almost shut out and your species takes control. It is almost an animalistic power that some witches possess if lucky. But because your blood goes all the way back to the Ancient World and to the start of it all during the Great War you are more connected than ever." Caroline swallowed hard.

"This is a lot to process," She said. Dinorah shrugged.

"Well you need to know this and so much more." She said. "Here is the most important and last part of the story that I need to tell you."

Flashback:

_Dinorah was fetching a pale of water when she sensed a presence behind her. She turned and found an old friend of the family. Not really a friend to her though. _

_"Qetsiyah," She said. The witch stood there glaring at Dinorah. She had always been jealous of the family and their power. As well as Dinorah, because during their practice in the art of witchcraft leaning the ways of life and balance. Dinorah happen to excel more in her studies then Qetsiyah did. But just because she excelled doesn't mean it wasn't because her parents pushed her hard to make her a powerful witch. And now what was referred to since the spell and her transformation into an Immortal. She was an Ancient One. Her brother wished to create the same spell and claimed to use it on Qetsiyah and himself. For they had been to be married but he betrayed her. She didn't think what her brother did to Qetsiyah was right. She was now a scorned woman. And an angry one at that. Her brother was no somewhat immortal but not truly a full Ancient One he had limits on his witchcraft. Before Dinorah could say or do anything a burning dust was thrown at her. She coughed not use to this senses ion but it was painful. She started feeling weak before collapsing to the ground. When she woke she found Qetsiyah there. She smiled at her and in a flash Dinorah had her pressed against a tree. "What did you do?" She demanded. _

_"Oh nothing but I think perhaps that maybe your Amadeus or your sweet son would like to see you." Her eyes widened before she flashed through the woods and back to the tent to find Amadeus gone as well as her son. _

_"What have you done?" Dinorah asked and turned to her with anger. _

_"Nothing just told Amadeus the truth that you died along with your parents in the fire. You were supposed to meet them this afternoon weren't you?" She asked. _

_"Where are they? Where is Lykos?" She demanded. _

_"Well Amadeus must have left the village since he also heard that his son died on the fire as well." Dinorah stared at her._

_"He wasn't with me." She said. Qetsiyah nodded. _

_"No, he wasn't but I am sure that magic can persuade anything into thinking things." She thought for a moment before speaking. "And Lykos, will never even know that you were his birth mother. A nice old woman has been given a sweet newborn baby boy." Dinorah knew she was breaking. Her parents were dead, Amadeus was gone thinking that she was dead along with their son. And her son was taken and given away to another woman. Her son would never know that she was his birth mother. "Oh and Silas happens to be lying in an underground cave sealed and desiccated in a tomb." Her brother, was gone as well. Dinorah couldn't take it, her family was gone. Her true love and son were taken from her. She was breaking inside and couldn't control the feelings that she felt since they were magnified now. Suddenly she was thrown back by an unseen force. She looked up to find Qetsiyah standing there with her hand raised as she was able to flick her wrist and snap her neck. _

_ Dinorah than woke to agonizing pain. She screamed and found herself chained up like some animal almost like when she had been turned. She looked to see the Archaics surrounding her. All the members raised their hands to her and used their power to inflame her insides. She screamed in agony again and again. But no one cared. Alistier stood and walked over to her. _

_"Dinorah of the Constantinou Family. You found by the Archaics to be the most powerful and dangerous creature on the world we live among. We cannot have such a powerful being to exist. It is out of balance, and we have created a spell that shall bring forth someone to help bring down your downfall."_

_"You mean a Shadow Self." She said. They stared at her._

_"You may think you're smart but I figured out this sooner. I sealed the Shadow Self spell. I couldn't rid of it. But I could change it and I bound it in my blood soon only my family could lift it." She turned to Qetsiyah. "You should know that Amadeus and I had a first pure witch." The coven's eyes widened. This was shocking because Amadeus was a mortal, human while Dinorah had been a witch. And together they had given birth to a pure warlock. "You know now that my son will come after you even in my death." She said. _

_"Finish the spell." Alistair commanded. Qetsiyah nodded and she knew that she hadn't truly won but won something far greater in the battle. As the fire burned and formed the stake created just for her she handed it to Alastair to take her life away. _

_"A figured that my father's brother would be the one to end me." _

_"You are not truly my niece anymore." He said. Without a second thought he raised the stake. Dinorah glared at him._

_"Don't think that this is the end. I know one day I will be freed. And when I am, your blood will be the first to pay for what you have done to your own family." Dinorah foretold. He swallowed hard but ignored her or tried to._

_"From this day forth it is decreed that there will be no supernatural species two species of one being. Especially a witch, and let it be known throughout time. And I know that one day I will see you again, and will find a way to destroy you once and for all." He said before making his point and stabbing her. She felt the pierce in her heart but it took a few seconds before she could feel the pain and the effect. She fell back on her back still chained as the witches began chanting her body was weakening slowly. The chains were removed knowing she had no power or strength to fight them now. They placed her in a coffin and she began to stop feeling her legs. When she looked down she found her body starting to turn to stone. She let the spell do its work as she looked up at the blood moon, the last thing that she would see. Before everything went dark._

Flashback ended:

"So that's where everything has to have a weakness and nothing can be truly immortal came from." Dinorah nodded.

"One of the reasons that Klaus, happened to have that curse on him. So that they could try to keep the balance." Caroline knew that even as she took this in that Dinorah was here truly to track down all the Travelers that imprisoned her and destroyed her family. She couldn't believe that her uncle had been the one to basically finish her off like that. Suddenly they heard a crash downstairs.

Klaus was thrown into a wall pass Elijah who had just open the door to enter the room. Klaus growled and flashed to his feet his eyes glowing as he glared at him.

"Klaus," Klaus turned to Caroline who entered the room along with another Caroline. Klaus blinked twice as the one with curls moved to him and the other with waves looked at Silas who stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. A smirk plastered on his face.

"Silas," The other look alike said.

"Ah my lovely sister Dinorah you are looking well since I sent an old friend to free you." Dinorah folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Yes, thank you brother."

"What's going on?" Elijah asked. Everyone seemed to glance at him. Silas moved over to him with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Silas two thousand year old warlock nice to meet you. Although we have met before. You thought I was your sister before. As for dear old Klaus here, he was certainly easy by making him think he was talking to Caroline. It was kind of strange to look like my sister in your head to talk to you." In a sudden motion he was shoved into a wall by another. Dinorah taking the place where he was standing now. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. He sighed. "Missed me I see sister." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not anymore. I think for once I had preferred the quiet."

"So since this whole reuion is finally happening. Were missing one doppelganger. The lame one that looks like me, I don't feel the need to get into Amara's." He swallowed hard. Dinorah glanced at him.

"You know it was better that happened instead of making her in hell here." Dinorah said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Amara was the original Petrova doppelganger. She had a fate that was sort of worse than death. She had to be the anchor for two thousand years. It made her grow mad. It was better that Silas released her from her prison, it was being alive in her body."

"And Stefan?" Klaus was still looking at Dinorah. She raised an eyebrow at him. But was also taking him in. He looked so much like Amadeus.

"This is going to take me a while to get use to." Klaus mumbled shaking his head. Caroline shrugged and nodded before grasping his hand and squezzing it.

"We should find Stefan," Caroline said.

"No," Caroline looked at Dinorah.

"Listen to my sister, she is right on this one. Mystic Falls has been invaded by the Travelers you could say. If anyone is going to get in and out of there it will be her."

"Why me?" She asked. "He's your double."

"Because I am too depressed to do anything about it." Dinorah rolled her eyes.

"Real depressed." She muttered.

"Says you, I have lost the love of my life." He said.

"And so have I,"

"Yeah but that was so long ago." Dinorah groaned. Caroline and Klaus glanced at one another.

"I have a feeling that this argument is going to be a while." She said. Klaus nodded. As they decided to take this time to leave. As well as discuss some things. Caroline was going to talk his ear off. Thus leaving Elijah in between the ancient siblings brawl. Despite that Elijah was an original he wasn't sure if he could handle two Ancient witches who were also half immortal. He was cursing doppelgangers about now.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Caroline is a vampire and a witch now. She has activated it through emotions and feelings by seeing Klaus in pain. He was the key to unlocking it you could say. Dinorah talks about her ending of her life. Silas shows up shoves Klaus around and Elijah is just really confused. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline took a deep breath and looked at Klaus waiting for some sort of reaction. Though Klaus remained still after hearing her story. And the fact that he found out that he was a doppelganger. But the only other since his family bloodline wasn't carried on.

"Well?" She asked. Klaus swallowed hard.

"I think I have grown tired of this doppelganger madness." He said. She smirked. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Elijah with Marcel. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You might want to see this." Marcel said.

Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Silas walked into the woods where there appeared to be a fire of some sort. Marcel glanced at Silas quite confused with what was going on. Caroline's eyes widened when she looked at the bodies. The bodies were somewhat burned with skin peeling off.

"Vampires, burned." Elijah said.

"No not burned." Silas said.

"Why is he here again?" Klaus asked glaring at him. Silas smirked at Klaus.

"Because I happen to know what's going on here and you don't." Klaus and Silas glared at one another. Elijah sighed.

"Niklaus, we need his help. If he says that he knows what's going on the perhaps we should listen to him." Klaus turned to Elijah.

"Listen to him? After everything that he's done to try and kill us? How do we know that it was not him?" Silas rolled his eyes.

"It's true, but I didn't do this. I could have done this though. It does have a witches touch to it. But only of an ancient like witch." Elijah turned to Caroline.

"Dinorah?" Caroline shrugged and looked at Silas.

"Please my sister may be a lot of things. But she could care less about vampires. The only people that she has set on her mind that she has marked for death are the Archaics. She only wishes death for those who had imprisoned and destroyed our family." Silas said. Silas kneeled down and examined the bodies. "These vampires were burned from the inside out with Hell's fire."

"Hell's fire?" Marcel said.

"Well haven't you heard folklores? There are witches that take power from what many would describe as Demonic magic. Where do you think those myths and legends came from? Only Ancient Witches were able to take this power and possess it. As you can see." He pushed the burnt cloth up to reveal a symbol that had been burned into the flesh. A demonic looking symbol. "We have to burn the bodies."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Unless you want them to come back then I suggest you burn them." Silas already raised his hand and let the body ignite on fire. "When I said Demonic Magic I mean that this magic could bring with it a demon. It seems that since my sister's and I's return it has also brought other Ancient world magic and creatures with it." Silas said. "There might be more, a demon could have gotten loose."

Mystic Falls:

Stefan groaned and woke to find himself in what looked like an underground cave.

"Your awake I see."

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"Sloan," She smirked at him. She had long raven dark hair and black eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She smirked as she took out the piece of blonde hair that she had pulled out of a brush. Stefan raised an eyebrow as she let it fall into the fire and she closed her eyes, chanted. The fire grew and opened her eyes to reveal a fire like red eye. After a few minutes she closed her eyes and turned.

"Abbadon," A man walked into the room. "New Orleans, Lousiana. There is a girl there named Caroline Forbes the other Shadow Self. Bring her alive." Abbadon smirked and nodded.

"Of course Mistress." Stefan watched him leave before he began trying to get up. He was chained but he couldn't seem to move his body.

"Don't hurt yourself, it's a ancient herb that numbs the body you could say. Now I think I will pay a visit to your ex-girlfriend Elena Gilbert. So it won't be so lonely for you."

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"Oh sweet Stefan Salvatore, I fixing the Ancient spell that needs to be fixed. And your ex and best friend happen to be part of this. I will need their assistance as well as yours in order to do this."

"What spell?"

"The spell that created doppelgangers silly." Another man entered the threshold. He looked at her.

"Sloan," She smiled.

"Ah Ivan, I didn't realize that you would be here so soon." Stefan looked at the man called Ivan. He had auburn hair and light green eyes.

"You have the spell ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"Just waiting on the other two doppelgangers. Then we will be able to finally reverse the spell that Dinorah had done."

"Make sure everything is ready. 'He' wants everything perfect when he arrives." Stefan listened to the conversation.

"It will be done. He won't be disappointed." Ivan nodded and glanced at Stefan.

"The doppelganger of Silas I see. I am surprised that he hasn't left Mystic Falls yet. Perhaps Nadia didn't tell him everything." Stefan looked at him.

"Why are you trying to reverse the spell?" Stefan asked.

"Well, eavesdropping. Unfortunately that is something that you will never get a chance to know." He raised his hand flicked his wrist. His neck snapped and everything went black.

Note: So a new villain will be introduced. Duh duh, Anyone noticed the name Abbadon. It's very old. (hint) Ivan and Sloan are Travelers witches. Doppelgangers are being rounded up it seems. Demons, Silas working with Caroline and Klaus. Death in New Orleans. Celeste is still out there remember that. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies

Whitemore College

Elena was sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling. Damon had broke up with her once again. He broke her heart, though she was technically still sire to him. She sighed and Bonnie walked in.

"Elena," Elena turned to her.

"Hey Bonnie,"

"You need to get out of here an stop moping. Should I call Caroline? Because I am pretty sure she would have no problem with getting you out of bed." Elena sighed.

"Caroline's in New Orleans with Klaus." Elena groaned.

"Your point? You know Klaus is helping her…" Bonnie thought about this. "Ok, that is kind of weird to say but he is helping with the while witches coming after her thing. And who better to help her than a guy with lots of muscle being a thousand year old hybrid. I am pretty sure that she is fine."

"Still can't believe she is down there with him though." Bonnie shrugged.

"Well what would you do? Stefan couldn't even help her, so maybe this was for the best." Elena scoffed.

"I still just can't believe she went down there though. I mean to Klaus, after everything that he has done to me…, to Jenna to Tyler I mean everyone." Bonnie sighed.

"I know but I think Caroline had the right idea to go to him when Stefan got to the point where they couldn't help her." Elena shook her head. "Now get up before were late to class." Bonnie said. Elena groaned again as she left to get some breakfast. Elena moved to get up and suddenly felt pain in her head. She cried out and fell to her knees. The door opened as if by wind and a woman entered with dark hair. She smirked at her. She flicked her wrist and sent Elena flying into a wall. She groaned and tried to get up but she was still slightly dizzy from the blow to her head hitting a wall. The woman leaned over her, before she could do anything she felt the needle in her neck and then the vervein rushing through her system. She cried out before she grew unconscious.

New Orleans:

Caroline's phone rang. She raised an eyebrow before answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Blondie, it has been a while." _

"What the hell do you want Damon?" She demanded. She hoped that he would get right to the point of why he was calling her before she hung up on him.

_"Have you seen Stefan?" _

"Damon I am in New Orleans, how could I have seen Stefan?"

_"Because he has been home in almost two days now." _

"Well maybe he finally decided to get out of town. I was hoping he would get out of there soon. He has been living in Hell with you." She snarled.

_"Ok Caroline, this is serious, Stefan's not answering his phone and he's gone." _

"Maybe he finally just stopped talking to you."

_"Ha very funny, but Stefan would have the decency to answer his phone. Even jock boy and Gilbert haven't see him." _Caroline frowned. Ok maybe Damon was right about this. What if something happened to Stefan?

"Well I haven't seen him or heard from him. Get Bonnie, perhaps she could perform a spell to track him or something."

_"Bonnie's the new anchor or whatever. I kind of can't she has no powers. But I will find a witch. Just call me if you hear anything."_

"I will." And with that she hung up the phone. She turned to find Silas standing there. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well my doppelganger happens to be missing how tragic, no doubt he has probably run off with that look a like human Amara." Caroline looked at him.

"Katherine?" He shrugged.

"Those two have been getting close for a while now. So tell me how it feels to find out that most of your life has been a lie, that you are a doppelganger and that you are a witch." Caroline glared at him.

"Strange. I really didn't want to have a look alike, like Elena or I guess Stefan for that matter." Silas smirked.

"Perhaps I could teach you a few tricks as a witch that could come in handy. You may be powerful now, but don't think that you still can't be killed. Also your still young." Caroline shook her head.

"I am not really sure if I want to learn anything. Especially from you." Silas shrugged.

"You are stupid not to, I am two thousand years old and an all powerful witch. But you should learn so that you can protect yourself, especially because this world is coming back to the Ancient world." Caroline glanced at him. "And you should be afraid of what that means. The spirits might actually think of making contact back with the mortal world once again. And every should fear them, because they are the creators of witches. They gave witches their powers. Be careful Caroline because you actually might so this world turn back to the old where things are much deadlier, and where you have to survive." He turned away from her and moved to sit down. She hated how much he looked like Stefan, it always confused her sometimes when she was making a conversation with him. Caroline walked into the room where she found Rebekah looking through books.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Rebekah glanced at her.

"What does it look like? I am trying to find out more about these so called demons that warlock was talking about." She muttered. "Have I mentioned how much of an ass he is compared to Stefan." Caroline shrugged. "He is an ass."

"Maybe you would have better luck at the library." Rebekah sighed.

"Perhaps you are right,"

Caroline and Rebekah entered the French Quarter library. Caroline had decided to go with Rebekah to look for more information on the so called demons. Since Silas really wouldn't tell them much. Caroline looks through a book of old Wiccan symbols. She proceeds to look through every page. Rebekah does the same.

"Is this it?" Rebekah asked. Caroline moved to where she was. She pointed to the picture of the tattoo that had been on the body. Caroline nodded. "The symbol means demon possession. So in other words demons like to possess powerful creatures. What better than to possess a vampire or a witch." Suddenly the lights began to flicker before they went out all together. Caroline cursed and looked around for her phone. She knocked something over and scrambled to get it. "Caroline?"

"I am here," She said to Rebekah.

"I am looking for my phone. Why did I leave lying around on the desk?" There was the sound of something being knocked over. "Bloody hell, I curse the day that this library ever thought of to at least put in more windows." Caroline stood only to be grabbed.

"No!" She yelled.

"Caroline?"

"Let me go!" Caroline turned around without even realizing it she shoved him back with her powers. She heard him grunt and Caroline moved to grab her phone and raise it over the unconscious man.

"Caroline?!" Rebekah called. Caroline noticed something on the man's neck. She raised her phone to look at it. She gasped. Suddenly the man's eyes opened and he grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground. Caroline dropped her phone unable to handle the pressure on her throat. He held her in a choking grasp. Before her phone dropped completely Caroline had seen his eyes. They were black. He smirked at her.

Rebekah finally found her phone to look around in the dark only for the lights to come back on. She looked around the room, and found Caroline's phone. There was only one problem. Caroline was gone.

Note: So there is another chapter. Sorry about the late update but here it is. Next chapter the dopplegangers will be reunited. Something happens in Mystic Falls. The originals head back to Mystic Falls. New minor enemies and soon the true antagonist will come into play. Sadly I should warn you that Dinorah and Silas might be gone soon. Also I was thinking that I need to give Rebekah and Elijah a love interest. But still thinking about it. Until next time Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus growled in anger. He couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't even look at Rebekah. But Elijah refused to let him tear her to shreds. He was so angry that all he could see was red.

Flashback:

_ Klaus stormed in to the house with Rebekah following behind him. He was angry and worried. All he could think about was Caroline. He had to find her as fast as he could. Elijah was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper when he heard them come in. _

_"Brother," He said. Klaus turned to him. _

_"Where is the bloody immortal warlock?" Klaus asked. _

_"Right here Niklaus, having some problems old hybrid. Are you not getting any with dear Caroline?" Klaus glared at him. "I must say that Caroline has become her own person. You see our Shadow Selfs are nothing more than a fragment of us really. But seem like a real person. So I guess in other words Caroline isn't real and perhaps nether is her love for you." He taunted Klaus. It worked because Klaus flashed to him slamming him into a wall. Silas only smirked before he chuckled. "Funny the original hybrid who said that love is a weakness has fallen for a woman that really isn't real." Elijah stood and glared at Silas._

_"Niklaus what is going on?" He asked._

_"Caroline's gone." Rebekah said. Elijah glanced to Klaus who was debating on how to try and kill Silas. The immortal witch shook his head before grabbing Klaus's wrist and twisting it easily. Klaus gritted his teeth trying to get the upper hand. But Silas just easily shoved him back. _

_"Then we must find her at once. We can't have doppelgangers running off and around. It is dangerous for them now." _

_"Why?" Klaus demanded. _

_"Because the moon will be full by tomorrow night." Silas said. "In order for me to try and track her down I need something that she possesses." Silas said. Rebekah took out a phone that belonged to Caroline. He nodded. "Now I should be back shortly." _

_"What do you mean you will be back shortly mate?" Klaus demanded. He didn't trust the witch. He was going to find Caroline, he wanted to make sure that Silas would keep his word. Despite that he looked like his old friend. He was not Stefan though, that was for sure. _

_"Well in order for me to do the spell I need energy, I still feel quite drained for destroying those almost possessed demons. So I need energy." _

_"And what sort of energy?" Elijah asked. _

_"Well what better than the dead. Even better the Cities of the Dead." _

_ This is how they ended up in the Cities of the Dead. Known as the first cemetery of New Orleans, and the most held of the dead. And believed that the Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau was buried here. Many believed her to be truly powerful of all witches or Voodoo at that time. Silas began the spell, concentrating on the energy of the spirits more importantly the spirit of Marie Laveau since she was a powerful witch. After a few minutes he opened his eyes. _

_"I know where Caroline is." He said. Klaus nodded. _

_"Where?" _

_"Mystic Falls." Silas said. "She was kidnapped by a demon called Abbadon, who my sister and I knew well of. He was banished back to hell for two thousand years. My family had been the one to send him back. But he must have been summoned." Silas said. _

_"Well then let's go to Mystic Falls." Silas nodded and turned stepping out of the part of the cemetery. He smirked as Rebekah moved to follow like the others when they were stopped by a barrier. Rebekah pressed her hands against it and looked at Silas. Klaus was also realizing this too. "What are you doing?" She demanded. _

_"I'm sorry, but there was more information that I had gathered. My doppelganger is there as well. I believe you know him, Stefan Salvatore, as well as the Petrova Elena Gilbert. I am afraid that this is personal business that needs to be settled from the last two thousand years. Don't worry you won't be stuck here forever, just until my plans are competed. I can't say that you will see Stefan, or Elena again. Not even Caroline, as I said the world seems to be returning to Ancient world and balance once again. Since it is most possible that she won't survive. But don't worry I am sure that you all have loads to talk about, I mean you are family. But what if family kept dark secrets from one another. Like the other day I had heard of the century old vampire Marcellus and a blonde original going on about wanting to be together. But they needed her brother off their back since they weren't allowed to be together. So they decided the only way to set her brother in his place was parenting. So they contacted their father and brought him to New Orleans so that they could be together. But sadly it didn't work out like that. And what was her name again, ah Rebekah." Rebekah's eyes went wide. "As I said I can get into people's heads, what is his name. Ah yes Mikael." Klaus didn't look at Rebekah his very rage and anger was burning in his eyes. "I see you have some things to talk about. I will leave you to it." And with that Silas was gone._

Flashback ended:

Klaus was angry. Rebekah and Marcel had betrayed him a long time ago and called Mikael here. He wanted nothing more than to tear her apart. Elijah wasn't happy by this either but he still wouldn't let Klaus hurt Rebekah. At the same time he wanted nothing more than to escape this prison of the cities of the dead and find Caroline as fast as he could. His whole body screamed at him to find Caroline. He needed her, he wanted her, she was everything to him.

Mystic Falls:

Caroline groaned hearing someone call out her name. She slowly opened her eyes seeing light of a fire. She shook her head and took in her surroundings. Not sure where she was.

"Caroline!" Caroline finally turned to the person that had been calling her name.

"Stefan? Elena?" She looked at them. They were tied up next to her. Elena was still partially unconscious but was slowly gaining consciousness.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She shrugged and began tugging on her ropes but it was no use. "You can't break them, you're spelled." She looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You are basically almost like a human right now. They had weakened us to the point that we are almost." Stefan explained. Caroline heard movement and looked to find a woman with raven long hair walk into the clearing. She smiled when she saw Caroline.

"Excellent, you have brought her just like I have asked." She said. The man nodded and walked away.

"I see you have done just as he asked." Said another man that Stefan knew as Ivan.

"Of course Ivan, how could you have doubted me. Tomorrow the spell will be reversed, Dinorah couldn't make the spell permanent now could she." Dinorah's spell? That's it! Caroline thought. Caroline knew she was a witch as well. Even if she didn't know how to control her powers though. Caroline gritted her teeth and tried to concentrate trying to bring out the Blood Rage like Dinorah had described. But no matter how she tried she couldn't.

"You can't break the spell that Dinorah did." She said. They turned to her.

"Ah the shadow self of Dinorah herself. Well girl since you can't keep your mouth shut, you should know that Dinorah is a little trapped right now. In that old tomb of this town. Luckily she is still a creature of the night. But it will only hold her for another twenty four hours or so. So yes we can break and reverse this spell as we please." Caroline shook her head.

"It won't happen." Ivan moved toward Caroline.

"Because you think your precious original will come for you. Caroline Forbes he couldn't stop us if he tried. He is nothing compared to him." Caroline swallowed hard.

"Well clearly you don't know that the original happens to be a hybrid that can also turn into a werewolf." Stefan said. Ivan rolled his eyes.

"He is the leader, the true king of the supernatural." Ivan said.

"Who?" Caroline demanded. She was determined to find out that this man was that thought he was so powerful. That thought he was the king of the supernatural. Ivan smirked and moved closer to her. She swallowed hard not liking his closeness. He was making her rather uncomfortable.

"Markos."

Notes: Dinorah is trapped in the tomb for twenty hours since she is a immortal and they used most of their power to trap her there. Silas betrayed the originals and is taking matters into his own hands. So the new villain has finally been revealed. Markos is the leader of the Travelers and King of the Supernatural. He will actually be a real character on the vampire diaries. It looks rather interesting. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah are stuck in the Cities of the Dead. Klaus and Elijah find out about Rebekah's dark secret. Klaus isn't happy, at all. Until next time. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus punched the barrier a few times but to no avail. Alas his siblings and him were stuck in the cities of the dead. The immortal warlock had turned against them. Klaus wanted nothing more than to rip him from limb to limb. But it was impossible since he was trapped in this infernal cemetery as well as Silas was immortal witch that was older than him. Klaus had never felt so useless in his entire life.

"How can you protect her Elijah after she was the one that brought Mikael into town?" Elijah sighed and Rebekah glared at him.

"Niklaus, I am disappointed in her as well. I am somewhat mad that she has done this but she is still our little sister. She was trying to find a way to be with Marcel." Elijah said. Klaus glared at them.

"After letting Mikael come into town? Nik do you even hear yourself, you were the one that locked us all in boxes."

"In boxes? Of course! To protect you from him, I didn't like having to do it but I wasn't going to lose you to Mikael. But no you let him waltz right into the city, while you betray your family for a man that you shouldn't even be with."

"We were in love! And you wouldn't let us be together." Elijah sighed and pinched his nose in frustration.

"In love with someone you shouldn't be with!" Klaus growled. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"What about Caroline? Hmm." Klaus glared at her.

"Don't bring Caroline into this-

"Why not? What if the tables were reverse? What if either Elijah or I wouldn't let you be with her."

"At least I don't fall for every bloody person!"

"I don't fall for every man!" Rebekah protested. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? It's the same thing every time Rebekah. You want to turn every bloody man that you fall in love with." Rebekah shook her head.

"Well I'm sorry if I happen to love to easily. At least I love unlike someone who is a heartless monster. I don't know how Caroline has feelings for you." Klaus was about to speak.

"ENOUGH!" Klaus and Rebeakh turned to an irritated Elijah. "All you two do is bicker back and forth. Just like when you were children." Rebekah shook her head.

"That was different than Elijah." Rebekah said. Elijah looked between them and folded his arms across his chest.

"Was it?" Rebekah and Klaus looked at him. "If I recall I remember finding a certain something just outside the woods of our village."

Flashback:

Klaus: 9 years old

Elijah: 12 years old

Rebekah: 4 years old

_ Wooden swords clashed against one another as the two brothers battled. Elijah smirked and swung his sword at Klaus's arm. But Klaus blocked it with his, before swing it at him. Elijah dodged and before swinging at his foot making Klaus lose balance and fall to the ground. _

_"Remember your footing brother," Elijah said. Klaus rolled his eyes. Elijah held out his hand only for Klaus to yank him to the ground and stood up hovering over him with the wooden sword to his chest. He smirked. Elijah rolled his eyes and stood up. _

_"NIK!" Klaus groaned annoyed. He heard his little sister Rebekah. She was running through the woods. She appeared in a green clothed dress. She smiled to her brothers. She had long daffodil locks that were in French braids, and her crystal blue were vivid. Elijah and Klaus were dressed in somewhat similar attire. They both were brown trousers, boots a white shirt and brown vest. Although Klaus's was somewhat darker. Klaus had light brown hair that was to his shoulders, and light blue eyes. Elijah had slightly longer hair then Klaus and was a hollow brown with sienna brown eyes. _

_"What is it Rebekah?" Couldn't the girl leave them alone? His sister was always such a girl. _

_"Can we go exploring again?" She begged her brothers. Klaus groaned and Elijah sighed. They knew that it was hard to find someone to play with. Rebekah was still young and the other girls in the village were somewhat older and wouldn't play with her. But they were boys and they wanted to sword fight not babysit their sister. "Please," She begged. Elijah glanced at Klaus who was shaking his head. Elijah nodded. _

_"Alright Rebekah will go exploring, but for a little bit."_

_"Yay!" Klaus glared at his older brother who shrugged. Klaus attached his wooden sword to his belt and followed Rebekah. The searching the woods, jumping over rocks, logs and sticks. Rebekah was smiling while Klaus was sulking. Elijah just shrugged watching their sister run ahead. _

_"We agreed to this why?" Klaus asked. Elijah rolled his eyes._

_"Little sister wishes to get out more. Lighten up, it's not like we will be here all day." Klaus shook his head. Suddenly they heard something through the woods. Elijah glanced at Klaus and looked at Rebekah who was skipping ahead. Elijah being the older brother nodded to Klaus._

_"Niklaus, watch on Rebekah. I am going to check it out." Klaus hated when he was left out of the adventure. He hated to be the one to watch Rebekah. He leaned against a tree with his arms folded. Klaus could think of a million things that he would rather be doing then watching Rebekah or going exploring with her. He looked up again only this time Rebekah was gone. Klaus looked around. _

_"Rebekah?" Nothing. "Rebekah?" He called out again. Silenced. "Rebekah!" Now he was panicking. Suddenly he heard her scream. Klaus ran in the direction of her screams. _

_"NIK! NIK! HELP!" She kept screaming. Klaus made through the woods finding the falls and seeing Rebekah's head about the water as she struggled to swim. He didn't know how she got in the water, but suddenly he was on alert todding his sword and shoes off before running to the water and jumping in after her. The difference between them was that Klaus knew how to swim while Rebekah was still young and did not. Klaus swam to her grabbing her around the waist and pulling her above water. Rebekah was scared though and was still moving frantically nearly drowning Klaus. Klaus struggled to remain above water with Rebekah. As he moved to bring her ashore. Klaus was relived when he could finally stand even though Rebekah was still making it difficult for him. Klaus and Rebekah finally able to walk back on the sand fell on the ground. They lie there hearing their breathing. Klaus was suddenly irritated again though by the very fact that she had managed to run off on her own. _

_"What in the gods name were you thinking Rebekah?" He stood grabbing his wooden sword and shoes. She sat up and pulled out what she had been meaning to reach. Klaus stared at it. "A flower." Now he was mad._

_"It was so beautiful, I just had to grab it." Klaus glared at her._

_"You put your life in danger for a bloody flower?!" She rolled her eyes._

_"It's so pretty, I haven't seen it before it must be rare." Klaus wanted to yell at her to no end. _

_"Hey guys!" Elijah returned and noticed them wet. "What happened?" _

_"She wanted a bloody flower so jumped into the falls not knowing how to swim for a BLOODY FLOWER!" Rebekah huffed in annoyance. _

_"Ok…well look what I found." They looked at the object. It was broken arrow that looked almost fossilized. _

_"Fascinating," Klaus said reaching for it to look at it more closely when Rebekah snatched it from him. _

_"Finders keepers." Rebekah said. _

_"Rebekah give that back! I want a chance to look at it!" _

_"No!" She muttered. Klaus chased her till he finally grabbed it from her only for her to chase him arguing about finding it first. Though it happened to be Elijah who had found it. Elijah sighed. So much for exploring. _

Flashback ended:

Klaus looked at Rebekah who sighed. Elijah smiled and chuckled remembering the good ol'days when their family was normal and human.

"You saved my life that day…" Rebekah trailed off. She remembered seeing Klaus how he had acted when he saw her drowning. He had been worried about her, worried for his sister. He always did protect his sister. And even though they were stuffed in boxes they were safe and never tried to make them extinct. Klaus had helped Rebekah survive over the last thousand years. He did look out for her.

"I have saved your life many times. Even if they weren't the best ways too." Klaus said. Referring to the coffin incident. Rebekah looked down. She felt guilty slightly but not sorry completely. Since she was trying to be with someone that she loved. There was whistling coming down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the gates. Rebekah looked at the man and instantly she remembered him. She ran to the gates.

"Jake!" She said. Jake Armstrong, Caroline's ex-boyfriend stopped and turned to Rebekah. Klaus looked at him and remembered him talking to Rebekah and Caroline. Although he didn't know the history between Caroline and Jake very well. Just that he was Caroline's ex when he was human.

"Blonde girl friend of Caroline's right." She nodded. He thought for a moment. "Rebekah right?" He asked. Rebekah nodded. "So what are you guys doing in a grave yard?" He glanced at Klaus. He wondered if Klaus was a friend of Caroline's as well. He had been thinking about Caroline a lot lately. Since he had seen her, he found her more interesting. She had a fire in her, and wasn't like she was when she sixteen and a human. She had been quite clingy as a human. But now she was hot and had a great deal of fire in her. He liked it, and he was starting to like her again.

"Were trapped here by a witch. Listen can you go find a man named Marcel and ask for his help in finding a witch to lift the spell please." Jake shrugged.

"Ah ok, where?"

"In the French Quarter." Jake nodded before flashing down the street. Rebekah prayed that the spell would be lifted soon. Elijah glanced at Rebekah.

"How do you know him?" He asked. Rebekah shrugged.

"I know a lot of people." She said with a smirk. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

In Mystic Falls Caroline, Stefan, and Elena were still trapped with the Travelers. Caroline still tried tugging at her restraits. Caroline, Stefan, and Elena had just learned of the leader of the Travelers. Markos. According to the Travelers he was their leader, a warlock, and the Supernatural King. Caroline only prayed that Klaus would come for her. Knowing he actually might be the only one to have a shot in getting them out of here. Bonnie was powerless since she was the anchor now. Matt was human, Damon was off the walls with his annoying Augustine vampire friend Enzo. Caroline wasn't sure who to turn to anymore. It seemed like her old life had fallen apart. Her friends had parted ways for the time being. Caroline turned to Stefan.

"We have to try and get out of here." She whispered to him. Stefan nodded.

"I am all ears for ideas." He said. Elena shook her head.

"Elena?" Caroline said. Wondering if she might have an idea. Elena turned to glare at her.

"I have nothing Caroline," Elena snapped. Caroline looked at her rather confused wither snippy tone.

"What's with you?" She asked.

"As if you didn't know. New Orleans." Caroline gave her a look. "You left us to defend here for ourselves."

"Well what was an I suppose to do when I was being attacked by witches?" Caroline asked. "I went to New Orleans for protection. Klaus was happy to help me."

"Klaus? Klaus! He is the reason that we have lost everyone in our lives. Look what he did to us, to me." Caroline glared at her.

"That's it isn't it? Princess Elena, poor girl everything has to revolve around you. You are such a hypocrite Elena. You know Elena it's not like Damon is much of a saint either." Caroline said. "Look what he has done."

"That's different!"

"Umm guys can we put a pause on this and think of a plan- Caroline cut Stefan off.

"How is it different? Damon has done so many things to hurt us as well." Elena glared at her.

"Damon would never hurt me and he has changed." Elena said. Caroline glared at Elena.

"Klaus would never hurt me either, and he has changed." Caroline growled. Elena scoffed.

"Please Caroline, he is only around so that you will jump into bed with him." Elena said.

"Well I already did!" Stefan blinked twice watching this. Elena's mouth dropped as she looked at her.

"There it is, the true face of Caroline everyone. The slut that always jumps into bed with every guy." Caroline was getting angry, she could feel her blood boiling.

"Elena that's enough." Stefan said.

"A slut, I didn't sleep with him because I was looking for a one night stand. I slept with him because I love him. And he loves me, at least I don't screw around with both brothers." Elena gasped. Stefan was shocked only to find that Caroline was in love with Klaus. But it didn't seem that Caroline caught it, because it felt so naturally. "And for the record Elena, your boyfriend did to me worse things then Klaus has ever done to the likes of you. Do you remember when Damon first came into town? The bruises, and bite marks that I had all over my body. Damon manipulated me, fed off of me, used me, pushed me around, abused me, practically raped me. But no you forgave him, some friend you are." Caroline snapped. Suddenly the fire began to grow but died when Caroline noticed it and seemed to worry. It was a change in her emotion really. Elena was for once at a loss of words.

"Well I don't think that were going to be getting out of here anytime soon." Stefan muttered to himself apparently. Since no one seemed to be listening.

Dinorah cursed, she was cursing all the Travelers. She couldn't believe that she was stuck in the tomb. And couldn't believe that they were reversing her spell that she had bound in her own blood. With Caroline or Stefan now, they could break it. She heard movement and looked up finding a familiar smirk.

"Need a hand sis," Dinorah glared at him. He snapped his fingers and she moved to find that she could get out now. "Now it seems I need some help with something since I helped you." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Silas?" She asked.

"I want to be reunited with Amara, and I need your help sister." She glared at him.

"What about Caroline and Stefan Salvatore? The Travelers are going to break the spell that is bound in our blood?" He smirked.

"I put a slight block on it. They will have to wait till the midnight moon for that. It can't be when the moon is out. It has to be at the right time. So dear sister, I have already happened to take down a few of the Travelers I figured the rest are yours. At the least the ones that you marked. I want to die now sister, I wished to be reunited with my true love." Silas said. "Just as I know you wish to be reunited."

"The veil," She said. He smirked.

"The veil,"

Notes: So there is another chapter. Silas had his own plans mostly. Like being with his true love again. But also helping Dinorah and the others slightly by buying them time. Silas doesn't just wish to die though, he wants to be out of there before the spell is actually lifted. Hint hint nudge nudge. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah bond. Jake is back. Caroline admits that she is in love with Klaus. Elena and Caroline fight. Poor Stefan doesn't really know what to do. Next chapter: Klaus, Elijah, and Rebeakh are free, Silas and Dinorah work together to bring down the veil. Old characters come back. Perhaps the introduction of Markos, Caroline, Stefan, and Elena try to think of a plan. Remember old characters old friends. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Rebekah," Rebekah turned and found Marcel flashing to her. He was so happy that she was alive. He had missed her. Rebekah nodded to him. He turned to Klaus and swallowed hard.

"The barrier is lifted. You're free."

"Thank you Marcel," Elijah said. Marcel nodded. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Marcel walked out of the Cities of the Dead to find Jake waiting there. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Just out of curiosity, where is Caroline?" Jake asked. Rebekah glanced at Klaus before speaking.

"You could say that she is out of town or kidnapped." Rebekah said. Jake's eyes went wide.

"Caroline has been kidnapped?" Klaus still felt irritated around him. He knew that Jake was Caroline's ex and he really shouldn't like him that much. But Klaus felt this hatred for him like no other. He couldn't explain it but he just hated him with a passion. Elijah nodded. "I want to help." Jake said. Klaus glared at him.

"Thanks mate but we have all the help we'll need. Come on brother, and Rebekah." He wouldn't call her sister still angry with the betrayal but he needed to find Caroline. Rebekah rolled her eyes catching what he was doing.

"Perhaps you could help us Jake, my brother likes doing things on his own but the more the merrier I say. I mean four heads are better than three." She smirked watching Klaus's face.

"Do they argue a lot?" Marcel asked Elijah as they were arguing once again. Elijah sighed and shook his head annoyed with his siblings.

"You have no idea." Elijah said.

"Wait let me guess Caroline is in Mystic Falls?" Jake asked. Rebekah nodded. "Great going back to that cursed town."

"We best be, heading off now before anything else happens. We need to find Miss Forbes." Elijah said.

The Witches House

Dinorah and Silas entered the witches house and lit candles. The carved the floor with the symbol of the pentacle. An ancient witch symbol. Holding out her hands, Silas grasped them in his. As they concentrated on the Ancient spell that had been created two thousand years ago to bring the boundary or veil up creating the Other Side. Dinorah and Silas began chanting the Ancient words. The flames erupted and the Pentacle around them lit with electric blue fire. Each word they chanted the flames grew bigger till the ground shook underneath them. They opened their eyes, both glowing white. The wind began to pick up as lighting flashed followed by a giant clack of thunder.

In the woods near the church, Caroline, Stefan and Elena were feeling the breeze of the wind as it picked up. The lighting flashed across the sky like veins. With thunder that shook the earth. Suddenly the ground began shaking. Caroline's hair was blowing around in the wind blowing in her face.

"What's going on?" Caroline demanded. Stefan shook his head.

"I don't know." Elena said.

"The veil,"

"What?"

"The veil, it's just like it was last time. Someone has to be trying to lift the veil." Stefan yelled over the wind.

"Again? Bu who?" Elena asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Said a voice. Elena gasped.

"Kol?" Stefan said. Elena's eyes went wide as he smirked.

"Hello Stefan Salvatore did you miss me?"

"Come now Kol, we came here to free them not to kill them." Finn came out of the shadows. They stared at him. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell Finn, you ruin all the fun." Kol complained. Suddenly the ropes that bound Stefan's hands were ripped off. He looked around only to find a familiar face that he loved.

"Lexi," He said. She smiled at him.

"Hey Stef," Caroline looked at the blonde girl. Kol purred amused looking at Stefan's best friend.

"Hello Alexia," Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Kol it has been too long." Stefan looked at each other.

"You know him?"

"Of course she knows me."

"Met him in 1726, he tried to seduce me but never could. He was always so annoying." Kol smirked.

"Oh you know you love me." Caroline looked at Finn in front of her as he ripped her ropes off as well as Elena's. She smiled to him.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"We better hurry those Travelers won't be gone for long." Finn said.

"I have to see if my mom is alright." Caroline said. Stefan looked like he was going to say no.

"Caroline, you do realize that the Travelers are in town now. And that they will be after us." Caroline shook her head.

"Stefan, I have to. I will meet up with you later." She said. She flashed away. Elena looked at Stefan.

"Let's go," Finn said.

Caroline flashed to her house and yanked the door open running inside. She looked around. She was worried about her mother, what if the Travelers got to her. She heard movement. Caroline came around the corner to the kitchen when her mother jumped out with a gun. She held up her hands.

"Mom it's me." She said. Liz looked at her daughter. She dropped the gun and ran to her.

"Oh thank god." She said. Caroline was enveloped in a bear hug. Caroline couldn't help but hug her mother back to. She had missed her. "My baby, your home. Oh your home." She held Caroline close. "I was so worried about you. I wish you would have called me more." Caroline looked at her with tears in her eyes as well. Just truly happy to see her.

"I was in New Orleans with Klaus. He was helping and protecting me." She explained. Liz nodded.

"Did he?" She demanded. She gave Caroline a look. Caroline rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes mom he helped me. I know it shocking but he did." Caroline said. Liz smiled at her.

"What on earth are you doing back in Mystic Falls when the Travelers have invaded town?" Caroline shook her head.

"I was kidnapped by a demon. Because I am a doppelganger mom. I look like Silas's two thousand year old sister Dinorah. Which also makes me and I guess Stefan part witch or something like that." Liz swallowed hard.

"Caroline-

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline asked. "Why did you cheat on dad?" She asked. Liz sighed.

"I wanted to tell you Caroline for the longest time but I didn't know what I would say. This was before Bill and I were married actually. We had been splitting a little while before. And it was a moment of weakness and I was drunk. I was talking with Zach, he always had made me seem to feel better for some reason. And before I knew it, I woke up the next morning in his bed." Caroline put her hand up.

"Ok mom don't need the details." She said. Liz nodded.

"The point is that I had slept with him and thought nothing of it. We decided to not tell anyone about this. When I found out I was pregnant. I at first that it was Bill's. Because we had recently starting to get better with one another. This only made us more happy and grow closer. I had second thoughts about you, thinking that you could also possibly be Zach since we had slept together once. A few weeks after you were born, I couldn't stand it and got a test. I found out that Bill wasn't you father, and that it was Zach. I knew that this would ruin everything but I couldn't break his heart. We were doing do good together. And I knew that Zach wouldn't be able to handle a child in his life. His career was just starting off. So I kept the secret and still have until now." Liz said. Caroline looked at her and sighed.

"I just wished you would have told me." Caroline said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Liz mumbled and hugged her once again. "I will make some coffee and we can talk more." She said. Caroline nodded and watched as she left to the kitchen to boil some water. Caroline took a look around her living room that she had once played game in and watched tv. It had been a while since she had been to her house. Even before she had fled to New Orleans for Klaus's help, she hadn't been here in almost five months. Suddenly she heard a crash, Caroline flashed into the kitchen finding her mother on the ground with a knife in her stomach.

"Mom!" Caroline cried moving to help her. But she was suddenly grabbed and she turned around to see the devil's spawn. She glanced to Bonnie who also stood there. "Bonnie? What do you want Nadia?" She demanded. Nadia smirked.

"Mother," She said. Bonnie smirked as well and moved to Caroline. She had no idea what was going on. But Nadia was five hundred years older than her and stronger. "This should also buy you some time before the spell breaking tomorrow night." Nadia said. Caroline looked at her confused before Bonnie cupped her face.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" She demanded. Bonnie chanted a series of words in her witchy language. Caroline suddenly felt something push inside of her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she collapsed on the ground along with Bonnie. Nadia looked over at Caroline. Caroline's eyes opened and she looked at Nadia with confusion. Nadia chanted one word and Caroline closed her eyes once more before opening them. She looked around the room taking in everything.

"How do you feel?" Nadia asked. Caroline stood and flexed her hand.

"Incredible." She said before walking into the bathroom and looking at herself in the mirror. "I still can't believe that I have to be this dumb blonde for protection against Klaus. You said he would be arriving soon correct?" Nadia nodded. "Along with his brother right?"

"Yes,"

"Perfect, and then they can help me retrieve my body." She said playing with her blonde locks looking herself over.

"You are sure this will work Katherine?" Katherine smirked in Caroline's body.

"Of course, if what I have been told from my spy that werewolf girl. Then Klaus has fallen for the baby vampire. All I have to do is be her; I need to get to Elijah. He will help me." Katherine said.

"He should be here in just an hour or so." Nadia confirmed. "Remember it's only twelve hours until the moon." Nadia said. "I will be back before then." Nadia turned and walked away leaving Katherine to her games.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." She said as bubbly as she could. "Seriously?" She smiled at herself in the mirror. "And Katherine will once again evade death."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Getting closer to meet Markos. Katherine came into play. Katherine wants her body back. Dinorah and Silas lift the veil. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Jake are heading to Mystic Falls. Stefan, Elena, Kol, Lexi, and Finn are off. And Caroline's mom is dead or is she? Hmm Kennett anyone? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Sloan looked around to find that the doppelgangers were missing. She groaned and knew that he would be here soon. She had to get them back and prepare for the spell.

"Abbadon!" She yelled. The possessed man walked forward to her. She glared at him as she spoke.

"I want them back, and I want them back alive. If anyone gets in your way. End them." She commanded. He nodded before he disappeared in the shadows of the woods. She would not disappoint him. Ivan walked into the clearing.

"Where are the doppelgangers?" He asked. She turned to him.

"They escaped but rest assured they will be brought back." She said. Ivan grabbed her and shoved her against a wall. She swallowed hard looking at them.

"They better be, because your life is now on the line. Would you wish to die by his hand?" He asked. She shook her head. "Good, now when I come back you better have them all here and ready for the spell. You have five hours." He said. She nodded.

"I won't fail you, Master."

Dinorah looked at her brother as he was ready to sentence himself to being human. She watched him as he took a deep breath and turned to her.

"I'm ready sister," He said. As he fell to his knees before her. She swallowed hard before pressing her hands to cup his cheeks and closed her eyes chanting. The candles erupted once more as she chanted. This would be it, her brother would be dead soon. And sooner or later she would to. She had some business though to take care of first. She could feel his power pouring through her veins now as she chanted. She opened her eyes and the flames died. He looked up at her before standing. She could feel tears in her eyes as he handed her the knife. He squeezed her hand. "Do it little sister, end what was started." She sniffled before taking the knife and pressing it to his throat. He nodded and closed his eyes ready for death to take him. She slowly put pressure on the blade, and with her vampire hearing she heard the slice of his skin. She closed her eyes as well as she did this. When she was finished she felt the trinckle of liquid dripping down her hand. She opened her eyes and watched him fall to the ground with a thud. A tear slowly slide down her cheek.

"Rest in peace brother."

Arrival:

"Mystic Falls, haven't been here in almost five years." Jake said. Rebekah nodded to him.

"So where do we start?" She asked looking at her brothers. Elijah glanced to Klaus. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Jake entered Caroline's house and looked around. Rebekah gasped.

"I think something else happened." They entered the kitchen and found Sheriff Forbes lying on the ground dead from bleeding to death. The knife on the ground with blood. Rebekah walked over to inspect the body.

"Great a dead end." Jake said. Suddenly Liz gasped and looked at Rebekah. Rebekah was in a state of shock sure that she had been dead. But here she was alive. Rebekah was quite confused right now.

"Mrs. Forbes." She said. Liz looked up at her.

"Rebekah?" She nodded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was stabbed by that daughter of a bitch."

"Who?"

"Her name is Nadia and she is Katherine's daughter." Elijah was surprised and looked at her.

"Katerina has a daughter?" He asked. Liz nodded.

"She is a vampire now, she was turned five hundred years ago apparently looking for her mother." Liz said. Klaus leaned over Liz.

"Where is Caroline?" He asked. On normal condictions Liz wouldn't tell Klaus but Caroline had told her that he had been protecting her for quite some time now.

"I don't know, the last thing I saw before I died was Nadia holding Caroline down while Bonnie and her did something to Caroline. I am not sure what. I do know that the veil is also down once again though." Liz said. The originals made glances at one another with hearing this. Jake however was confused. "Jake? Jake Armstrong is that you?" Jake smiled and looked at Liz.

"Hi Mrs. Forbes." He said. She nodded.

"Hi, don't think that I will be that friendly to you though." She snapped. He nodded and Klaus and Elijah looked at him confused. They didn't know the back story about Jake and Caroline. Unlike Rebekah and Liz did. Jake knew that he would probably be getting a cold welcome from Caroline's mother but he had been hoping that everyone would forget about that. Instead he was the one that forgot that Mystic Falls was a small town that never forgets anything.

"Mrs. Forbes did you have vampire blood in your system." Liz was about to object when Rebekah raised a blood bag to her and Liz was suddenly drawn to it.

"No, this isn't possible." Elijah moved to her.

"I am afraid that it is Ms Forbes. I am sorry. I know that you never wished for this to happen to you. But you either drink or let yourself die." Elijah said. She sighed and took the blood bag.

"Niklaus where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"To find Caroline, I will hunt her down if I have to." Klaus said. He just needed to find Caroline it was the only thing that he could think about. There was movement in the house and everyone was on high alert now. Liz swallowed hard not wanting to have it be Nadia once again. Though there were three originals here.

"Mom?" It was Caroline's voice. But was it Caroline and not Silas? Caroline/Katherine entered the room and looked around before she found Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and someone she didn't know but he was cute. Katherine smiled in Caroline's form when she looked at Elijah. Rebekah seemed to be the only one to notice this and couldn't help but think something was rather strange here.

"Caroline," Klaus said. Katherine glanced at Klaus. She couldn't help but be in shock seeing his face. He was smiling at her and his eyes showed relief. Was he really that interested in Caroline? Caroline? The parrot that never shut up, the most annoy unattractive blonde, he found her attractive and he liked her. It was strange seeing Klaus the original like this over some girl. But at least he thought that she was Caroline. And it was working. She had to make Klaus think that. Klaus hugged her to him. Katherine knew that Klaus thought she was Caroline but she was still uncomfortable with his touch. It was strange. Remember act like Caroline.

"Hi," She said before she moved around him and to Caroline's mother. "Mom are you alright?" She asked.

"Caroline what happened?" She asked.

"Nadia jumped me and tried to threaten me on her side." She lied. It always came naturally for her to lie. "Everything is ok now though." She said with a smile.

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Jake were at the grill. Jake however went around to the girls flirting with them. Klaus was drinking hevealy. He was jealous, Caroline seemed to want nothing to with him right now and would be having a drink with Elijah. Elijah his brother? He had no idea what he had done to deserve this or what was going on period. All he knew was that he didn't like it either. Rebekah moved to sit next to him.

"Go sit with Elijah."

"Looked like you needed some company." Klaus ignored her. "Look Nik I know your upset but we are in a crisis here. I don't think that's Caroline." Klaus turned to her.

"What do you mean it's not Caroline? She is Caroline, that is her."

"Her body maybe, but something else is going on here." Rebekah said. Klaus glanced up to look at Caroline moving to Elijah. Elijah happened to look like he wanted to die. Not really encouraging her flirty behavior towards him. He didn't understand if this was some game or what. But he refused to let her break his brother's heart. Caroline finally moved in closer to kiss him. Elijah was already backing away when Klaus was in between them with a growl. Caroline smirked at him.

"Are you really that jealous?" Elijah swallowed hard. His brother looked like he might shift into wolf form in the bar. Rebekah grabbed Caroline.

"Rebekah what are you doing?" Elijah asked. Caroline struggled against Rebekah.

"I am sorry Elijah but I don't think that this is Caroline." Caroline shook her off and walked right up to Klaus with a nasty grin on her face.

"How do you like it?" She asked. Klaus looked at her confused. "I think Caroline and Elijah would have made a better couple than you." She sneered. She was now talking in third person. Elijah and Klaus were confused. She smirked at Klaus. "Oh come on Klausy, big bad hybrid going soft. I mean think of this as pay back for making me run from you all those centuries." Klaus finally realized who he was speaking to.

"Katerina," She smirked.

"Bingo," Elijah shook his head processing. "So here is the deal, you are going to help me find my body, and you are going to let me have my freedom. Or else I will keep this body as my own. You will never be with sweet Caroline again, or worse I will stake myself letting Caroline's body die for you to never see her again." The originals glanced at one another. Realizing that this time Katherine had the upper hand Klaus backed down.

"Very well, but if anything happens to you, and by you I mean Caroline's body. Then the deal is off, and I will burn your body." Klaus said. She nodded.

"Now let's all play nice shall we boys and girl."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Katherine has gotten a deal with Klaus. Elijah is surprised to see Katherine. Rebekah is angry. Jake is flirting and Silas is dead. Next chapter: Abbadon comes, Katherine gets her body back. Some romance. The Travelers prepare for the spell. The veil is still down. Perhaps history as well or a past. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus didn't like this, he hated being used. And Katerina was doing exactly that. Katherine had possessed the one person that Klaus would do anything in his power to save. He would rip her throat out when she returned to her old body. Her daughter wasn't actually any better. On the other hand Elijah was staring at Katherine in Caroline's body like she was crazy. Rebekah just complained the whole way to the Salvatores. And as for Jake, he clearly didn't have any words for this. Klaus entered the boarding house to find Damon and another vampire in the room. Katherine smirked through Caroline's lips.

"Interrupting something boys?" She asked. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Well clearly blondie is back in town I take it." She rolled her eyes and took the glass of scotch from his hand.

"Not really blonde per say." She took a sip. The other vampire smirked.

"Well I hear this century blondes have more fun."

"They say that?" Elijah said. Rebekah glanced at him like he was insane. Elijah just shrugged. Katherine turned to the other vampire.

"And who are you?" She raised an eyebrow. Nadia glanced at them.

"Mother, please. It's bad enough that you're in her body but flirting with others really isn't something I wish to see." Damon looked at her.

"Katherine," he sneered. She smirked. "You were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Still shocking you are in blondie's body." She turned to the rest of them.

"Well what can I say, I needed some help more importantly and why not the original hybrid who Caroline seems to have wrapped around her little finger." Elijah glared at the vampire that stepped fouth to her.

"Who are you and where have you been all my life?" He said.

"She's not really that worth it buddy." Damon said. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Katherine," He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Lorenzo, or Enzo pleasure to meet you Miss Katherine." She nodded.

"So why are the originals here again?" Damon asked.

"Were here looking for Katerina's body and return Caroline to her normal state you could say." Elijah said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Where's my body?" She demanded.

"Like hell I will tell you anything." Katherine glanced to Klaus waiting for him to do something. She sighed.

"Clearly you need some motivation." She said. Before anyone could react Katherine flashed over to the small table in Caroline's body. She knocked the lamp off and it over before breaking off the leg and raising it to Caroline's heart. Klaus was there in an instant grabbing the stake from her with a glare. She smirked. "You really like her don't you." She sat down on the couch cross legged watching him. She smiled and nodded to Damon. Klaus groaned before flashing to Damon and grabbing him by the throat. He lifted him off his feet.

"Where is Katerina's body?" Klaus demanded. Damon grunted. Klaus was losing his patience. He just wanted Caroline back, he didn't want to deal with Katerina or him today. He wanted nothing more than to be with Caroline. "Answer me," he growled.

"Are you really asking him?" Enzo asked. Rebekah turned to him.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" She glared at him. He smirked at her.

"No not really beautiful," He studied her. She scoffed.

"You probably won't be able to get an answer out of him. He can't control himself right now. Your lucky to still even be standing but than again that might be because you're not a normal vampire." Elijah turned to him.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Well let's just say a man named Dr. Wes happened to have done a experiment on him. He was part of the Augustine society. So you could say that Damon isn't the average vampire anymore." Damon struggled against Klaus's hand. His veins began to come out and his fangs flashed. Something was definelty different about him. He seemed stronger and much more deadly. Klaus shoved him into a wall leaving a dent. He then shoved his hand threw his chest grasping his heart.

"Now I will rip your heart out if you don't tell me." Klaus said. Katherine smirked. She liked having the originals under control. She wondered what else she could make him do for her.

"In the woods in Fells Church." Damon choked out. Klaus let him go and turned to Katherine with anger and blood in his eyes.

"Once you get your body back, then you will have the pleasure of seeing your heart as well." He threatened.

Stefan smiled looking at his best friend. He was happy to see that Lexi was alright. The veil was still down and things were becoming quite strange lately. He also remembered over hearing something about the moon coming out tonight. He knew that the Travelers were probably looking for them now. He hoped that Caroline was alright.

"I still can't believe that you're a doppelganger." Lexi said. He turned to her and shook his head.

"Yeah me neither. It's strange huh?" She shrugged.

"I always knew that there was more than you." She smiled. Stefan nodded and glanced to Elena who was trying her best to ignore the bickering by Finn and Kol. Kol wanted to kill Elena but Finn knew that wasn't a wise choice. He told him to leave her alone. And then they got into an argument on whose side that they were on. "I think it's time to let her go, don't you think?" She asked. Stefan turned back to her.

"What?"

"Stefan, it's ok to move on you know that right. She wasn't the one, so what? You have an eternity. Plenty of time to find 'her'. I know that she is out there waiting for you somewhere and one day you will find her."

"Maybe one day but not today." They turned and found the demon Abbadon standing there. Finn and Kol looked at one another. They knew that they were originals. But in all their excistence meaning Kol he had never seen a creature such as this. Kol made the first attack, launching himself at the demon going for his heart when the demon grabbed his hand and flung him through two trees before turning to Finn. Finn broke two branches from a tree and threw them at him. He dodged them but suddenly found a branch in his heart. He cried out and glared at him clearly not dead yet.

"Hey hell's bitch!" All of them turned to Kol holding a flaming branch. He smirked and flashed to him shoving him into a tree and placing the fire on his leg. He screamed in pain. So the demon had a weakness. Stefan, Elena and Lexi could only stare as they watched him burn alive. "So brother I told you I could kill it." Finn glared at him before suddenly he cried out in pain. His head was hurting, it felt like nails trying to screw into his head. The others felt it too, and couldn't stop themselves from collapsing unconscious in pain. Sloan stepped through the woods and smirked.

"Two doppelgangers down. One to go."

Katherine entered the church of what was left under the ground. She looked around before finding her body where it lay. Her hair was white, she had a few wrinkles and was nearly to the point of looking like she had died of old age. Her body hadn't taken it very well. She walked over to her body and Nadia followed. Klaus watched the two as they grasped Katherine's body and brought her out.

"Now we need a witch." She said. Rebekah walked in with Bonnie behind her. "Bonnie is that you?" Katherine smirked through Caroline's body. Bonnie shook her head.

"I can't believe you would take control of Caroline's body." Bonnie was beyond angry.

"Well if that's how you feel, I understand and will give her back to you. Once you return me to my body. Nadia will help you with the spell." Bonnie glared at her.

"Don't think that I am doing anything for you. This is for Caroline, and Caroline only." She snapped. Nadia walked over to help her set up the spell. Katherine looked over her body. She swallowed hard before turning to Elijah and grasping his arm.

"Elijah," She said. He looked at her. Still in shock of seeing Caroline's face yet it was Katerina's. "When I return to my old body you have to make me a vampire." He stared at her. "Please Elijah, it is important. I beg you." She said. Elijah glanced at Bonnie who was setting up the ritual.

Caroline gasped awake and looked around finding herself in the underground tomb. She was confused, flashes going through her mind about how her mother had been stabbed.

"Mom," She cried. Arms went around her holding her closely. She could feel his chest behind her.

"Your mother is safe." He said. She sighed and leaned back into him. "Although she also happens to be a vampire."

"What?" She turned to him with wide eyes. Her mother was a vampire. He nodded.

"She was turned thirty minutes later after you were kidnapped." Klaus said. She sighed.

"You came for me," She said. She hadn't realized that they were in her house.

"Of course I did." He said with a smile.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Fixing Katerina's body of course. My brother has had feelings for the Katerina's for a very long tine. So I wouldn't be surprised if he would turn her." Klaus said. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"I had thought that I might never see you again." Klaus shook his head.

"If anything serious happens know that I will always find you." She cupped his cheek and kissed him. He kissed back excited and happy to have her back in his arms. "So what has happened?"

"I was kidnapped by a demon and brought to the Travelers for a ritual. Then the veil went down, and Finn and Kol showed up and saved us along with Stefan's best friend Lexi."

"Who else was there?" He asked.

"Stefan and Elena, they are rounding up the doppelgangers." She explained.

"Well I won't them harm you." Klaus said.

"Klaus what if Stefan and Elena are in danger?" She said. Klaus shook hi shead.

"Then we will leave to New Orleans at once. What? What are you saying that I will just leave my friends here to suffer?" Klaus shrugged.

"Love I didn't think that you would care at this moment. Especially when I am only trying to keep you safe. I can't just leave them behind." Klaus nodded.

"Fine we will stay and figure this out." Klaus said. She smiled and kissed him and he couldn't help but kiss her back. His heart souring from his chest. He had never felt happier than with Caroline. Klaus had later went to speak with Elijah. Caroline was sitting on the couch drifting in and out of her thoughts. She didn't hear someone enter the room until she turned to them.

"Jake?" She said. He gave her a small smile sitting down next to her.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"I am fine." She said. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to talk to him or not. She didn't really care about him one bit anymore. Ok maybe that was a lie, she did still care for him. But didn't have feelings for him like she once had. All of those feelings fizzled out after she met Klaus for some reason. She realized that she was in love with him.

"You really gave us a scare there." Caroline shrugged.

"I didn't mean to. So where have you been in the last five years?" She asked. Jake shrugged.

"Around." She rolled her eyes.

"Getting into trouble I assume." He chuckled.

"That's one way to put it I guess. But no not really, I have been going to college, living on my own. I have been having the life." He said.

"That's nice." She said. She wished he would leave now a little bit. She was getting rather uncomfortable.

"God you have changed since I last saw you." He said. She shrugged.

"Well I had a lot of growing up to do." She mused. Jake and Caroline had also been childhood friends really when they were young. It was how they seemed to know each other so well. "I am just going to-she stood only for him to grab her arm and turn her around to press his lips to hers. She blinked twice shocked to find Jake kissing her. She had always wanted to kiss him again. Key word 'had' not anymore. She felt nothing when he kissed her. Not like when Klaus kissed her. She shoved him off her. And glared at him.

"Caroline?" He was confused.

"You always were a jerk." She muttered and flashed away. It was true, she had wanted him back almost all of her life. It had taken her years to get over him. And now when she was finally happy, he was trying to ruin it for her. Caroline was outside when she heard something. "Jake if that's you I do not want to see you." A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh it's not Jake," He said. She gasped seeing who it was. "And you are going to come with me." She glared at him.

"Like hell i will." He chuckled.

"If you wish to see your mother and your friends alive you will. They are already waiting for you actually." She stared at him.

"What? Where's my mom?" He smirked.

"Oh your mother is enjoying the perks of being a vampire, even when she is stabbed she cannot die. Not unless through the heart at least. A friend of mine happens to be creating quite a whole in her. I am sure that they cannot wait much longer to actually kill her. You either turn yourself over or she will die." She bit her lip.

"Alright, just don't hurt her!" She sighed. "I will come with you." She was defeated. She couldn't let anything happen to her mother. He smirked and nodded for her to follow. She went without another word. Not knowing what to face besides the spell that was originally supposed to make doppelgangers linked to one another. She knew that all of this was going to end badly.

Notes: So there is another chapter. Looks like some tension between Caroline and Jake. Katherine has her body back. Damon is an Augustine. The doppelgangers are being rounded up once again. An hour or two before midnight when the spell of doppelgangers might be back to the original spell. Hmm should I do Kalijah, Elejah or something else. I feel like I should give Elijah a love interest but who? Next chapter : Doppelganger ritual, The originals reunite. Chaos and danger to come. As well as romance. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline walked into the clearing finding Stefan and Elena on the ground. She flashed to them worried. She grasped Stefan by the collar of his shirt. She shook her head.

"Stefan? Stefan! Wake up!" She yelled.

"I am afraid they are both rather unconscious at the moment." With a snap of Ivan's fingers Liz was brought out of the shadows and shoved to the ground with blood stained her shirt. She looked badly hurt despite that she was a vampire and that she was supposed to be able to heal. Caroline raced to her and held her up.

"Mom, are you alright?" She asked. Liz just nodded in her arms. Caroline held her to her. She glared at them. "Ok, you got what you want. Now just let my mother go." She pleaded. Ivan shrugged. Raising his hand he flicked his wrist and snapped her mother's neck. "No," she said as a Traveler rounded her up and brought her over to where Stefan and Elena lay. Sloan entered the clearing with a smile.

"Is everything ready Sloan?" Ivan asked. She smirked and nodded.

"Yes, let us undo what has been done two thousand years ago. Shall we." Caroline hit Stefan on the back of the head. He sat up so fast that she was sure he was in a blur. He rubbed his head.

"Ow," He glared at her knowing that it was her. She sighed and nodded to Sloan who was about to do the spell.

"We need to try and get out of here." She said. "Got any ideas?" She whispered. Stefan looked around.

"Give me a minute."

Klaus slammed the door shut. Just when he thought he had her back she was out of his reach once again. He really wished to take her away from here already. Clearly this town was cursed. Bonnie walked in and looked at Klaus.

"If anything, she had agreed to go with them because they have her mother.(Replaced last chapter, Caroline had agreed to go with them to save her mother.) "She was doing what she thought was best to save her mom." Elijah and Rebekah also entered the room.

"We don't need to just save Caroline, but also Stefan." Rebekah said.

"And Miss Elena," Elijah said. Rebekah rolled her eyes. She really didn't care much for the Petrova doppelganger wench. "What we need to do is stop the ritual or spell that will be happening tonight. Miss Bennett do you think that you could do something?" Elijah asked. Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't know, I am the anchor now so I didn't think I had any magic. I could try, but you might want to call up a back up witch as well." Bonnie said. Elijah nodded and pulled out his phone to make a call to the witches. Klaus turned to Bonnie and Rebekah.

"We need to find someway to face all the witches."

"I believe that is where I will come in." Bonnie gasped and looked at Caroline who was standing in the room. But Klaus knew that it wasn't Caroline. Just the way her eyes were somewhat darker then Caroline's. Caroline had a light blue green not a dark.

"Dinorah," He said. She smiled and nodded.

"I believe I have returned at a good time it seems. Besides this would be my time to take revenge for my family." She explained. Rebekah nodded. "Were going to need a plan." Rebekah, Bonnie and Dinorah went out into the living room to come up with a plan. Klaus was still thinking of the possibilities of where Caroline would be. Jake entered the room.

"Caroline, and her friends are in danger I hear." He said. Klaus glared at him.

"We have everything under control mate." Klaus growled. Jake understood the growl in his voice.

"Look in the race for Caroline, I'm not in first place or didn't you know?" He asked. Klaus raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Maybe I did still have lingering feelings for her, but that's normal between ex's. I made a move on her-suddenly he was flashed up against the wall with a very very angry Klaus.

"How dare you touch her," He wanted nothing more than to rip him apart.

"But she rejected me," Klaus let him go to look at him. Caroline had rejected him. "Look I just wanted you to know that I am stepping back. The truth is I'm an idiot and Caroline was the best thing that could have happened to me. But I was young back then and stupid. I'm letting you make a move. You should know that she actually is really crazy about you. I think she might be in love with you even." Klaus stared at him. Klaus liked every word that he heard. He hoped that it was the truth. He was in love with Caroline as well. But he was sure that she might already know that. "Anyway, I know when I am not wanted or needed I will be heading back home to New Orleans. So see you soon. Please help keep Caroline safe." Were his last words, before he left without another word.

Caroline and Stefan were in an electric blue fiery circle. Elena was in a red one, she at first didn't understand what the difference was till Sloan walked over to them.

"Sorry that your circle is quite strange really. I mean it's blue instead of in red like Petrova over there." She said. "Let's start with you shall we?" She grabbed Stefan's hand and sliced his palm letting the blood drip into a cup. When she was done she moved to Elena to take some of her blood. Caroline struggled to not give her hand to the witch. So she kept in the middle of the circle. There was no way that he couldn't have got her unless he leaned over. Sloan glared at her and before Caroline could protest she suddenly felt a force push her forward. Sloan grabbed her palm and sliced it. Caroline winced slightly. She watched as her blood dripped into another cup. When she was finished, she brought the blood over to where her book was. Caroline wished she could do something. As she began speaking the words of Ancient language of the witches. Caroline looked at the moon as it went from white to blood red. She struggled to stop this and tried to concentrate on the power within her as a witch. But nothing was working. Stefan cried out in pain as the spell began its work. Suddenly Ivan was knocked away by an unseen force along with other witches. Before Caroline could do anything she was suddenly flashed into a tree and pushed up against it by a hard body. A hand over her mouth as she stared into the deep blue eyes that she was familiar with. He pressed a finger to her lips. She couldn't help but feel happiness spread through her when she saw him. She wanted to kiss him, but now really wasn't a good time considering the danger that they were in. She glanced to Elijah who had Elena pressed up against another tree.

"What the hell is going on?" Whispered Katherine back in her own body. She glanced at them as Elijah gave her a look to be quiet. Katherine hated the position that she found Elena and Elijah in. Stefan was still on the ground crying out in pain. Elena suddenly whimpered as she began to feel it too, Katherine was also starting to feel it. As she fell to her knees in pain. Ivan entered the clearing glaring at Klaus. Klaus moved in front of Caroline.

"Really? The original hybrid? What are the odds? You will soon learn to give up hybrid." He sneered. Klaus's eyes flashed gold before he moved to pounce on him. Ivan flicked his hand in a direction and he went there. Caroline had to focus on helping Klaus. Elijah was facing another Traveler at the moment. And Rebekah was too busy trying to help Stefan. Caroline launched herself at Ivan. Holding him down while Klaus got to his feet. Ivan felt Klaus grab him and throw him across the clearing. His back hit a tree, Caroline tried once again to bring out her power this time something happened. Lighting hit the tree that he had knocked into. Ivan glanced at the branch that was on fire now because of the lighting. He raised his hand and Caroline was thrown back into a tree by wind knocking her to the ground. She grunted. Caroline groaned trying to get up only to find Ivan moving towards her while she found Klaus in the midst of another fight with another Traveler. Ivan grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up before shoving something sharp in her abdomen. It hurt more than she had ever thought before. She looked down and saw the weapon that Klaus had been stabbed with. He smirked. Caroline tried her best to remove it from herself but she already felt weak. She could see the pain that Klaus had felt when he had been stabbed with it. She slide down against the tree when she heard a growl and snapping of bones. She looked over at Klaus who was shifting into a werewolf. Ivan realized that the wolf could not be controlled and so he fled leaving the bone like weapon stabbed in Caroline. She was trying her best to tug it out, but she felt herself weakening. Caroline fell unconscious.

Meanwhile back in the clearing where Sloan was doing the spell it was when she began to bind Caroline and Dinorah together only for her heart to be ripped from her chest. She fell to the ground with a thud. Dinorah glared at her and turned to find the one and only. The last person, that had been a part of her imprisonment. Cysa, her best friend and witch. She had abandoned her, Cysa swallowed hard.

"Dinorah," She said. Dinorah shook her head and circled her.

"Is that all you have to say to me? After two thousand years?" Cysa didn't dare meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dinorah shook her head.

"No you're not. My best friend," She said.

"I still am your best friend!" Cysa said.

"Some best friend you are, you sat by and helped imprison me, kill and destroy my family! Tell me why you did it and be honest or your life will end slowly." Cysa stood straight and tall and spoke clearly.

"I wanted to be Immortal, but I knew that you would have never done it."

"Of course this was about power wasn't it? I am not surprise; you had always wanted to gain more power. You were always competitive." Dinorah said.

"It's just that you have more power than I do." She snapped. "I am a half witch while you were a full. I wanted to be more powerful and please my father who was a full warlock and married my mother a mortal. You were always perfect Dinorah and I wanted this more than anything and you got it."

"And for that reason you decided to destroy my family and I? I never hurt you once." She shook her head. "Now the blood will finally be repaid." Cysa knew what she was talking about and felt a tear slip down her cheek. Dinorah tilted her head and pain exploded through Cysa's body. She screamed and coughed up blood. She started to fall to the ground. Before Cysa could do anything her body slowly lit on fire and she could only scream. Dinorah watched her as she died. Dinorah then looked around at the Travelers that she had killed. Many, but the important thing was that she killed the ones that were marked with her family's blood. Dinorah turned to the fire and knew that it was time. She raised her hand into the fiery pit of the bonfire and chanted. She released her powers into the fire and giving them to Caroline mentally. She would be more powerful now, and a true Ancient One. She dropped her hand already feeling weak like a human. She wasn't human but she was able to make herself an ordinary vampire. She took a deep breath and grabbed the stake from her boot and raised it to her heart. She stabbed herself in the heart and grunted falling to the ground. She could feel herself slowly dying.

"My lady!" She heard his voice. She moved her hand to look off in the direction of the woods. Quirinus appeared at her side. He gripped her in his arms and shook her realizing what had happened. "Dinorah? Dinorah! Look at me." Dinorah smiled slowly as she began to see them.

_"Mother!" _

"Lykos," He waved to her to come to him. At his side, her true love appeared.

_"Dinorah," _He said. They were calling to her. She wanted, no needed to be with them.

"Dinorah, Dinorah please." Quirinus begged. He felt a few tears slipping from his cheek as he held her in his arms. Dinorah found herself moving to them as if she was back in Ancient Greece. She was in her toga and her hair dangled down her back in golden waves. She moved to them feeling herself leaving behind the pain and death behind her going to her family.

_"Hurry up Mitera," _

"Amadeus…" And with one final breath, she was gone. A corpse lay in his arms. Quirinus felt a tear fall. The last Ancient One was dead.

Elena was sitting on the couch. She couldn't believe that she was now linked to Katherine really. She hated that now if one of them died so would the other. At least if Elena went down so would Katherine as well.

"Are you alright?" Elena looked up at Elijah who stood there. She nodded.

"I am fine. Just a lot to take in tonight." He nodded.

"I sometimes think that this doppelganger business is old." Elijah said. Elena nodded.

"Right," She said.

"So will you be heading back to New Orleans now?" She asked.

"Probably. There are still many things that we have to do. Niklaus and I have to make sure the witches know there place in the city." Elijah explained. Elena swallowed hard and looked at him.

"I don't suppose there would be room for another?" Elijah turned to her.

"Are you asking to come back with us to New Orleans?" He asked. She shrugged and blushed slightly. What was he doing to her?

"Ah I think I am. I think I need to take a break from Mystic Falls and a new place might be good even if there are some problems and drama." Elijah smiled.

"We would be happy if you were to come." He said. She gave him a smile.

Caroline awoke and found herself in bed. She looked down at her abdomen remembering that she had been stabbed there. But it was gone.

"We had it removed sweetheart," She heard a voice. She turned and found Klaus sitting in a chair with his sketch book. He smiled to her. She flashed over to him and nearly tackled him on the couch. She hugged him to her sighing with relief. She had been so worried. Klaus held her tightly to him. Happy to have her back in his arms once again. Where he would make sure that she would never leave again.

"I'm glad you're alright." Klaus nodded. "What happened?" She asked.

"Stefan and Elena happen to be linked to their doppelgangers. Well unless Stefan still happens to have a doppelganger. I don't think that we will ever be sure. Dinorah killed a lot of Travelers. A few escaped but that's nothing important. I think that for once it might actually be over. This doppelganger nonsense." Caroline nodded.

"I wish but I don't feel like it will ever be. Wait what about me?" She asked. He knew what she was talking about.

"Bonnie doesn't think you are linked. She thinks that Dinorah killed Sloan the witch before she was able to bind or link you back to the original spell for doppelgangers." Klaus explained.

"And Dinorah?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"No one knows. It seems that this whole event has vanished into thin air. Dinorah is gone, some Travelers are gone. I mean it seems over love." Caroline shrugged.

"Is that so?" Caroline said glancing to his lips. "Perhaps we could take a break from all of this." She said. Klaus smirked and tightened his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"What did you have in mind love?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know I was thinking of Rome, Paris, or Tokyo someone had promised to show me the world. But I can see that it will have to be one step at a time." She said. Since they still had to return to New Orleans.

"I would be happy to love." Caroline couldn't help but glance at the boney weapon on the dresser. "Hmm Rome?" Caroline pecked his lips. "I will take that as yes." He wanted to resume kissing her but she wasn't finish yet.

"I am starting to think that Celeste actually might have been involved with the Travelers." Klaus nodded.

"It is possible. But she is gone now love. And if she returns I will have the pleasure of ripping her heart out." She rolled her eyes.

"You always have to think about death."

"Only when I happen to think about things I don't like."

"Meaning all the time." He shook his head.

"No, not all the time. You are the exception for that." She blushed at his words before he kissed her. She moaned and kissed him back feeling more happy then she ever had. They both got lost in one another.

Ivan entered the old abandoned building and looked around before moving into a dark room. He swallowed hard.

"The doppelgangers are linked sir. Everything is in order as you wished." The dark figure moved from where he was standing near the dead fireplace.

"Sloan has done well. Pity she didn't make it."

"Now what do we do sir?" Ivan asked.

"We wait, soon the end will be coming. And soon…" Two Travelers entered the room with a vampire in their possession. He struggled against them. The man walked over to the vampire who was panicking.

"No! Please!" He screamed. In one touch the vampire began to weaken before his head was torn off his body. The man flexed his hand and sighed.

"Soon the world will return back to the Ancient World. For will take back all the creatures that the great witches had created. First law of the supernatural world no more vampires. Consider the vampire race eliminated. They have walked among us enough. Now it is time for a new error and to return it to the spirits." He said. "Tell me Ivan, about this Dr. Wes, and his experiments as well as the Augustine vampire. In fact bring him here Benjamin." Ivan turned and found Dr. Wes walking through the door.

"What is going on?" He asked. "I thought we are on the same side." He said.

"We are." Ivan said. "Dr. Wes allow me to introduce you to our Leader and-

"Markos, true king of the Supernatural."

Notes: So that is where it ends. The doppelgangers are binded or linked except for Caroline. Dinorah has died. Celeste might have been working with the Travelers. Elena might be heading for New Orleans too. Caroline and Klaus bond. And Markos shows for the first time. I am actually really excited to learn more about this character. Anyway Reviews. I will be doing the a part 2 for this. Until next time.

A/N end of first chapter 37


End file.
